Wishes and Weddings
by AliBee
Summary: Carter takes Abby to his sister's wedding
1. Default Chapter

Title: Wishes and Weddings  
  
Authors: Ali-Bee and Rachel  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to us.  
  
Spoilers: Starts around A Saint in the City. No Spoilers.  
  
Notes: Big thanks to our beta Melissa and to our cheerleaders Lily and Tracey.  
  
Chapter One: Getting away from it all.  
  
John sat on the couch with Abby nestled against his chest. She had been worn out from the long day that they had spent in the ER. John had stopped by and checked his mail before coming over to her apartment. He hadn't had a chance to look through it before he settled down with Abby to watch a movie. She had fallen asleep on him and he hadn't bothered to move. He slowly lifted her up off him, and laid her back down on the couch. He was surprised that she didn't wake up when he moved her, but then he also knew that she was tired.  
  
He walked over to where he had thrown his mail when he came in. And there it was. Something had come from his sister Barb, he missed her. She was living in Switzerland now with her boyfriend. He slowly opened what looked to be something more than just a letter checking in. His eyes about popped out of his head when he read what it was. His sister was getting married. He was shocked to say the least. Surely his mother would have mentioned this to him, but then it had been awhile since he had talked with her. He was going to have to book a flight so that he could be over there in time. Abby, she would have to come with him for sure. He was not going to go to his sister's wedding and leave her behind. Abby would love Switzerland or so he thought. John had been there when he was younger, but that had been years ago. But he wanted Barb to meet Abby. They would love each other.  
  
John threw on his coat, scribbled a quick note to Abby telling him that he had an errand to run and that he would be right back. Weaver had to give him the time off to go. They wouldn't be able to spend a long time in Switzerland, but Abby deserved a vacation. And one where they were not stuck in the ER for two weeks, one where she could kick back and relax. He thought of all the ways that he could pamper her while they were there. He needed to get down to the travel agency and book their vacation. He thought about waiting and running it by her, but the surprise would be nice too.  
  
Abby's eyes slowly came open. Her apartment was silent. The TV had the blue screen of a movie completed and rewound, and she didn't see Carter anywhere. Abby stretched, as she became more fully awake. She was so tired. The ER had been busy, but that was normal. She really needed a vacation that didn't involve chasing across the country to help her family. Not that she didn't love Eric, but dealing with his illness and Maggie had been very draining.  
  
Abby looked around her apartment some more. Where was Carter? She knew he had been here when she had fallen asleep. Abby then saw the note on the table. He had to run an errand? Must have been something that came up suddenly, because she was sure that Carter would have mentioned it otherwise. Since his note didn't say what time he left, Abby wasn't sure what time he might be back and since she was so tired, she started getting ready for bed. Abby smiled as she thought of Carter. It amazed her how quickly she had gotten used to him being around in the evenings. It was hard for Abby to open up to anyone. She had spent years building walls and defenses to protect herself, but slowly Carter was getting around them. Leaving a light on in the living room for Carter when he came back, Abby headed for bed.  
  
Carter made the arrangements with the travel agent for the trip. A vacation would be so nice and to be able to share that with Abby made it even better. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than to take Abby away from the world that they were living in, even if it would be for just a few short days. And the wedding gave him the perfect opportunity to do so. He just hoped that this surprise trip wasn't going to make her mad. He knew she wasn't one for spontaneity but after all this was his sister's wedding and he wanted her to go with him. He walked into the apartment. The light in the living room was on, but he didn't see Abby.  
  
He figured that she had to have been tired from her long day in the ER. They had been busy all day and she had been running from patient to patient, trauma to trauma. That had to have been exhausting for her. The surprise was just going to have to wait until morning. He would tell her about it before he left for the hospital. He didn't have to be on until 12 so there would be plenty of time. He turned off the light and made his way to the bedroom. He slipped inside the covers and snuggled close to her. He was looking forward to them escaping together. As Abby lay dozing she felt Carter slip into bed with her. A small smile crossed her lips as she fell into a deep sleep now that he was there.  
  
Abby woke just after seven the next morning. Carter was still asleep, and since she knew he didn't have to work until noon, she didn't wake him. Instead she watched him sleep. He didn't really look his 32 years when awake, but while sleeping he looked even younger. All right, Abby said to herself, enough of this woolgathering. She got up, took one last glance at Carter, then headed for the shower.  
  
As Abby stood in the kitchen making french toast she heard the water running in the bathroom. Great, she thought, he has perfect timing. He should be out of the shower by the time breakfast was done. As Carter came into the room, Abby noticed a mischievous grin on his face. She wondered if it had anything to do with his mystery errand last night.  
  
"Morning, Carter" she said with a quick peck on his lips. "So where did you disappear to last night?"  
  
"I had an errand that needed to be run. Sorry, I really needed to get it done or I would have woken you up to go with me." He said looking at her. "But how would you like a vacation away from Chicago?"  
  
Have you been inside my head? I was just thinking that I really needed a get away. Do you have anywhere in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking, well rather, my sister is getting married and well I thought that we both could go and make it a little vacation in Switzerland."  
  
"Switzerland?" Abby asked, sounding shocked. "I was thinking New York. And besides, do you really want to take me to a family thing?"  
  
"Abby," John said taking her face gently in his hands, "I love you. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else. Besides who else would I take to a wedding? You can't go to these things alone."  
  
"Well" Abby said, looking into Carter's sincere brown eyes,"since you can't go alone, I guess I have to go with you. Just don't leave me alone with your mother."  
  
"I wouldn't do that to you." He said smiling down at her, "even if I did on accident you would be able to handle her. My family is just as dysfunctional as yours is. Getting away will be good for you. You need a break from everything that has been going on here."  
  
"I don't know what I did to deserve you." Abby said, with a kiss to Carter's cheek. "But wait. There's no way Weaver will give me the time off to go."  
  
"I talked to Weaver. And even though she's not thrilled that I am whisking her new nurse manager away, she is giving you the time off. I owe her my first born child though, she is making me pay thru the nose for both of us going off." He said laughing.  
  
"Your first born? So when do you plan on giving birth, Carter?" Abby remarked.  
  
"Hmm," He thought about that one for a minute, "as soon as medically possible. That would give the family something to talk about other than me choosing medicine." Carter quickly changed the subject; "Can you be ready to leave in a couple of days?"  
  
"Lucky for you I have maintained my passport just in case something happened to Eric when he was overseas" at the mention of her brother's name, a slight shadow crossed Abby's face.  
  
"Abby I know you are worried about him. But you and I both know that he will show up when he's ready to see you again. Right now he has a lot that he has to face. We'll leave word with the hospital as to where we are at and if he does show up they can call us. You need to get away even if it is just for a few days. Things here will go on just as they always do. It will be okay, I promise." He said pulling her close to him.  
  
Abby laid her head on Carter's chest and just listened to his heartbeat for a moment. "You're right, someone will know how to get in touch with us."Abby said with a slight sigh."I guess I better get some things put together. I will need a new dress if I am going to face your family. I am not wearing that pink bridesmaid dress to your sisters wedding. Did you trade my day off today for this trip?"  
  
"Are you kidding, I knew if I did that you would kill me, and I didn't think Barbie would appreciate a corpse at her wedding. No you still have today off. Besides I didn't give up anything of yours for the trip. I just now owe Kerry a bunch of doubles for the next three months. It will all work out Abby. Oh and we'll go shopping, you're right I love you but that pink bridesmaid's dress just won't work." He said. "Let's get you something a whole lot more stunning. The most beautiful woman in the world should look that way."  
  
"Maybe I should go shopping with Susan instead, that way you can be surprised. Would you trust me to go without you?" Abby asked, as she pulled out of Carter's arms and headed toward the bedroom.  
  
"Nothing too shocking." He said. "You I trust, Susan's taste I don't. I have to work tonight as part of my deal to get us out of there. So I will see you tomorrow morning."  
  
"How could you not trust Susan's taste, she used to date you." Abby headed back into the living room, dressed and ready to hit the mall. "I'll call her and see how soon she can go shopping. Don't work too hard."  
  
"I might have dated Susan but that doesn't mean that I agree with her taste. Have fun shopping with her; I'll miss you while I'm off slaving away for Weaver." He said heading toward the door, "I'm heading in to get some charts caught up before she beheads me for those."  
  
"If shopping goes well, I will stop in and bring you dinner." Abby stood on her toes to give Carter a quick kiss goodbye. "Have a good shift."  
  
"Mmm, that sounds nice. I can't wait. I'll see you later," Carter said pulling the door closed behind him.  
  
He walked down the stairs out into the bright Chicago day. He was going to be stuck in the ER today, and for a lot of days to come now that he was going to be taking the time off to flee to Switzerland, but to get away with Abby was going to be well worth any doubles that he had to pull at Weaver's command. He couldn't wait to wisk Abby away. It had been so long since they had any time alone together with out having to worry about everything else that seemed to be going on around them. Every time things got peaceful something else popped up. Oh well a week away would be enough time to relax for the two of them. At least they would be together. Carter would have to get everything in line between shifts. He wasn't going to get a day off for a long time to come now. He was sure that Weaver would make sure of that. He hoped that Susan would be able to go with Abby and help her shop. He would love to be the one going with her, but that just wasn't going to happen.  
  
He walked up the stairs and caught the EL. Abby was constantly on his mind the entire train ride. He couldn't help himself, he was happy that they were taking their first official vacation together. Surely her meeting his parents wouldn't be all that bad. She had met Gamma and they seemed to do just fine. Granted they hadn't spent a lot of time with her, but enough for him to get a feel for how Gamma felt toward Abby. He walked thru the double doors and prepared himself for a busy day of treating Chicago's finest misfits. 


	2. Dresses and Dinner

CHAPTER 2 Dresses and Dinner  
  
Abby's doorbell rang. After checking to make sure it was Susan, she answered the door.  
  
"Hey Abby," Susan said. "What's up with the impromptu shopping trip?"  
  
"Carter's sister is getting married and he wants me to go with him to the wedding," Abby said as she gathered her purse and keys. " If I have to face all his relatives I need something proper to wear"  
  
Susan and Abby headed to Susan's VW bug. As they got in Susan asked, "do you have any idea what you are looking for?"  
  
"I don't know. Something conservative, I guess. I don't think a Carter Family wedding is the place to show a lot of skin."  
  
"That's true, but you don't want to look like the Mother of the Bride either," Susan said.  
  
"Please, don't even mention the Mother of the bride" Abby groaned. "I'm sure Carter's mother hates me. I've only met her twice and that was before Carter and I were dating. I know she thinks I'm not good enough for her precious son."  
  
"Abby, it doesn't matter what his family thinks. Carter loves you," Susan said as she pulled into the mall parking lot. "Ok, lets find you a dress that will knock Carter's family on their ears."  
  
Abby and Susan stood in front of the racks of dresses. "First of all, what color do you think you want" Susan asked?  
  
"I don't know, maybe something black," Abby said.  
  
"I know you like black Abby," Susan said, her eyes sweeping over Abby in her black turtleneck sweater. "But I don't think black is appropriate to wear for a wedding. How about pink?"  
  
"No," Abby said firmly. "Not pink."  
  
Susan chuckled. "Ok, not pink. Sounds like there is a story there."  
  
"Yes there is, but I'm not telling," Abby said as she flipped through the dresses. "What about light blue?"  
  
Susan thought a minute. "It's a winter wedding, maybe a winter color"  
  
"What constitutes a winter color Susan?" Abby asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, dark colors. Not pastels," Susan replied.  
  
"How about purple? Or red? Navy blue? Brown? Green?" With each color Abby's voice got a little higher pitched. "Maybe I should just stay home."  
  
"You are not staying home. Lets just pick out a few things and have you try them on," Susan said, pulling dresses off the rack and handing them to Abby. "You just need a little confidence."  
  
"I don't know if a dress is going to give me any confidence Susan," Abby said as she headed to the dressing room with the dresses Susan handed her. "But a great dress couldn't hurt."  
  
18 dresses later Abby came out of the dressing room once more. As she came around the corner, Susan sat up straight. "That's it, Abby. That's the one," Susan exclaimed.  
  
Abby ran her hands over the fabric and smiled. " I think your right. Do you think Carter will like it?"  
  
"Carter will love it," Susan said. "That dress looks like it was made just for you."  
  
Abby took one more look in the mirror, her heart palpitating as she imagined the look on Carters face when he saw her.  
  
"I better get changed and get this dress paid for," Abby said as she headed back to the dressing room for the last time. " I told Cater if shopping went well I would bring him dinner, and we have one more stop to make before picking up food.  
  
Sure thing, Abby," Susan said. "Who am I to stand in the way of true loves path. You know, to the heart through the stomach." Abby just laughed.  
  
Carter kept staring at the clock. This damn day was never going to end, and a double to boot. He was beginning to hate Kerry for this. He'd do anything to take Abby away, but this double shift thing, especially on Abby's day off was killing him. Dinner. She said she was going to bring him dinner. At least that gave him something to look forward to. There was no way that Kerry wasn't going to let him sneak away for a few minutes for dinner with Abby. He'd make sure of that.  
  
He walked out of the lounge after his fifth cup of coffee, or rather what they called coffee. It was thick, it was black, and nearly tasted unbearable. Carter had to wonder if they had let Luka near the coffee maker again. The way that Luka made coffee could curl your toes. He drank it silently, he should have tried to run to the newspaper stand. At least there was decent coffee there. Carter thought about the impending vacation. All his family was going to be there, and for the first time, Abby would get to meet them all. He still couldn't believe that Barbara had decided to tie the knot. The family must be tickled about that. He didn't know much about the man she was marrying but he was sure that he would get the chance to know him before they left Switzerland.  
  
"Carter!" A voice snapped him back into reality.  
  
"Yeah" Carter called back.  
  
"Are the labs back on your patient in three?" It was Weaver.  
  
"Not yet Kerry, I just checked again." He said wondering what she was complaining about now. He had been on top of clearing the board all day.  
  
"Get them, she has been here for over 4 hours." Kerry seemed a little testy tonight.  
  
"I'll get them as soon as they get up here Kerry. I've talked to the patient several times already. She didn't seem that upset that she's been here awhile."  
  
"I don't care if the patient's upset over it or not. Get that bed cleared ASAP."  
  
"What's crawled up her ass?" Carter said not meaning to say it out loud.  
  
"I heard that John." She said as she walked off.  
  
At least John hadn't called her Festus like Dave did. Oh well Kerry's mood wasn't going to ruin his. He was looking forward to an ER dinner with Abby. He just wished that she would get there soon, he was starving.  
  
Abby had Susan stop at the grocery store so she could pick up dinner for Carter to take to him in the ER. It wasn't as much fun as dinner at home, but at least she could see him for a little while and make sure he ate well.  
  
Susan pulled over about a block from the ER. "If Weaver sees me she might ask me to work," Susan answered Abby's questioning look.  
  
"Thanks for taking me shopping. I probably would have chickened out if I had gone alone," Abby said as she gathered the food. "I'll pick up my dress from you tomorrow."  
  
"I had fun, Abby," Susan said. "Now go enjoy dinner with Carter."  
  
Abby waved as Susan pulled away and walked the rest of the way to the ER. Abby was happy to see that the ER wasn't too crazy when she walked in.  
  
"Jerry," she asked the desk clerk, "Where's Carter? I have dinner for him.  
  
I don't know where he is. Weaver has been keeping him pretty busy," Jerry said, never taking his eyes off the television.  
  
"Thanks Jerry. I'll see if I can find him myself," Abby said, looking around for Carter.  
  
Carter was getting frustrated with Kerry. It was almost as if she was passing every little thing on to him. He enjoyed being busy but this was getting to be insane. He hadn't even had a chance to grab a cup of coffee in the past three hours. He came storming out of exam three. Not looking where he was going when he ran right into Kerry.  
  
"Slow down and watch were you're going John, someone could get hurt." She said to him.  
  
"Yeah Kerry." He said not even looking at her.  
  
"Oh by the way you have a patient in exam one that needs a lac sutured." Kerry said.  
  
"Why can't you do it Kerry? Or send on of the med-students to do it. You have been burring me all night long." He said, "I haven't had to do all the scut work, which is what you are giving me, since I was a first year. What is up with you?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing is up with me John. Just get to that patient." She snapped.  
  
He wanted to strangler her. He didn't know why she had him doing every little thing that came into the ER tonight but he was getting sick of it. He looked down the hall and saw Abby standing there, he had never been so happy to see her in his life.  
  
Gallant Exam one needs sutured." He barked. "I'm on break, just take care of it. Dr. Weaver can sign off on it."  
  
Carter didn't care anymore. His mood was lighter as he headed down the hall to greet Abby. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, "has anyone told you, you're beautiful today."  
  
"Well let me see. There was the guy at the gas station, the checker at the grocery store, and Jerry", but as Abby spoke she leaned back into Carter embrace. The feel of his strong arms around her always made Abby feel special. "How has you day been?"  
  
"I think Weaver is trying to get even with me. She's had me doing scut work all day. Every time I turn around she is throwing another patient at me. I've been running my ass off. Enough about my day, did you bring me dinner," He said, "oh and did you have fun shopping?"  
  
"I don't know if I would call shopping fun, but I did find a dress I think you will approve of. And, yes," Abby said, holding up the bag, "I did bring you dinner. Can you get away a few minutes at least to eat?"  
  
Carter quickly glanced, "Jerry where's Weaver?"  
  
"She's upstairs. Do you want me to page her?" He asked.  
  
"NO!" Carter yelled at him. He pulled Abby down the hall into the lounge. "I'm starving. Hopefully Weaver will be tied up for awhile and I can have a few minutes with my favorite lady and food." He said kissing her. "What did you bring me? Anything is better than nothing since Weaver is working me to death."  
  
Abby set the bag on the table, pulling out items as she spoke. "Let's see, We have french bread, potato salad, fried chicken, soda and my personal favorite, chocolate ice cream. Which do you want first?" Abby asked.  
  
"Abby you are my goddess." John said smacking his lips, "chicken please, this is so much better than doc's or having to eat in the cafeteria again. What would I do with out you?"  
  
"Buy stock in Kentucky Fried Chicken?" Abby said, skipping the chicken and going straight to the ice cream. "But seriously, you need to eat something healthy if you are going to work so many doubles. Are you sure it's worth it? I can stay home. Your sister has never met me; she won't miss me at her wedding."  
  
"Abby it's not just my sister's wedding that makes me want to take this trip. It's going with you. To spend the time with you. Why are you trying so hard to get me to change my mind about taking you with me? Do you really not want to go that bad? Because I definitely want you to go."  
  
Abby came around the table and put her arms around Carter's neck from behind. "I do want to take this trip with you, its just this 'meet the family' thing has me more freaked out than I'm willing to admit."  
  
"Abby, I have more important things for us to do than just spend time with my family. God that's the last thing that I want to do. I want to take you away. Just you, me and a hotel room with no pagers going off in the middle of the night. Where we can concentrate our thoughts on just us."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way, what can I say?" Abby placed her lips to Carter's neck. "Ok, no more doubts."  
  
"You make it hard for me to want to stay here." He said. He was enjoying being close to Abby but he knew that any minute Kerry would be back slave driving him in the ER. "I'd better eat this before Weaver gets back here and works me to the bone. Will you be up when I get home?"  
  
"If I'm not awake when you get there, wake me up." Abby said, giving Carter one more squeeze before she sat back down across the table from him. "I will miss you tonight."  
  
I'll miss you too. I am scheduled off at midnight unless something happens and I can't get out of here then. Or if Weaver finds me hiding out here and makes me stay later to make up the hour. She's been so weird today; I don't know what to make of her." John said shoving a huge piece of chicken in his mouth. He was so hungry and here he was getting the best of both worlds, Abby to keep him company and chicken to fill his growling stomach.  
  
"I better head home, and let you get back to work," Abby said, as she starting picking up what was left of their dinner. "Don't be to hard on Weaver, she's been going through some stuff that she hasn't really talked about."  
  
"I'll try not to, but whatever it is, she doesn't need to be taking it out on me. I haven't done anything to her. I love you. " He said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Carter headed back toward the admit area. He was going to try to avoid Kerry for the rest of the time that he was stuck there. Hopefully he could sneak out at shift change. He just had to hand off his patients and then he could get out of there and home to Abby. It was great that she could bring him dinner and that he could see her for a little bit. At least that would make the rest of the night go much faster.  
  
"What did I miss Jerry?" Carter asked as he headed toward the rack.  
  
"Nothing much Dr. Carter. It's kind of slow right now." Jerry told him.  
  
"That won't last long." Carter said sitting down to catch up on the charts that he had sitting on the table. He wanted to get this done before Kerry thought he was slacking. The night was slow, for once in a long time there wasn't a steady stream of patients flowing into the ER. Carter managed to get his charts finished and keep the board clear. He sent Gallant home since there wasn't anything really for him to do. Carter figured he could use the time to catch up on his journals. Carter watched the clock waiting for midnight so that he could go home, home to Abby. 


	3. Triple Header

Chapter 3 Triple Header  
  
Abby let herself into her apartment. She put the remnants of her dinner with Carter into the refrigerator, then headed for bed. As she lay on her side of the bed she looked at the empty side, Carter's side. 'I love you' he had said. Those words seemed to roll so easily off his lips, yet to this point she had been unable to return them. Did she love him? To be honest with herself, yes, she did. But to admit it out loud made her vulnerable. When the time was right, she promised herself, she would say those words. And she would mean them with all her heart.  
  
Carter wrapped up his shift. He was exhausted. He had managed to avoid Weaver for the rest of the evening. She had been detained upstairs, doing what he didn't know but he really didn't care either. It had kept her from piling scut work on top of him. He signed over what patients he had and went over the board with Luka. He headed into the lounge and grabbed his belongings out of his locker. He was ready to get out of there, go home, and climb into bed. There was nothing else that he wanted other than to curl up next to Abby and sleep for the next 12 hours.  
  
Weaver came walking into the lounge. She didn't' t look very happy. Carter didn't want to know what was bothering her. He just wanted to go home.  
  
"Carter." Kerry barked.  
  
"I'm off Kerry." He said looking at her, "I've put in my 2 shift and now I am going home."  
  
"Actually Dr. Chen just called in sick. I need you to cover her shift." She said looking at him.  
  
What could Carter say. He had told her that he would cover the hours that he was going to be missing when he took Abby to Switzerland. "Isn't there anyone else that can come in?" Carter pleaded.  
  
"Nope. You're the one who's here so you get the luck of the draw John." She said walking out.  
  
"Kerry you can't be serious. That means I am going to be stuck here for another 12 hours. And I have shift tomorrow on top of it." He said.  
  
"You're the one who said that you would make up for taking another week off John." She said as she started to walk out of the room.  
  
"All right Kerry. I'll let Luka know that I am here, but I can tell you this I am sleeping until I am needed." He said.  
  
"Fine Carter." Kerry said storming out of the room.  
  
Just his luck. He was going to have to stay now and not get to go home. He decided that he would wait and call Abby in the morning. There was no need to wake her up at this hour. He was sure that she would be sleeping. Chen had better be on her death bed he thought to himself as he closed his locker and headed back out to the admit area.  
  
"Hey Luka," Carter said.  
  
"Yeah Carter." He said.  
  
"Looks like I am going to be here all night again. I'll be in the lounge sleeping, if you need me. " John said walking down the hall, "this is going to be one hell of a long shift."  
  
Luka just stared at John as he headed down the hall. Carter could care less. He was tired, grumpy and all he wanted to do was go to sleep.  
  
Abby was tossing and turning. Without opening her eyes she knew Carter wasn't home yet. She looked at the clock, it was almost 2A.M., where was he? She closed her eyes again, tried to sleep. After lying there for a few more minutes, she realized she wouldn't be able to sleep until she knew he was ok. Abby hoped that Carter just had to stay late at the ER, but she just had to check. She grabbed the phone, and called the ER.  
  
"ER, may I help you?" The bored sounding voice on the other end of the phone said.  
  
"Randi, its Abby. Is Carter still there?" Abby said.  
  
Ya, Abby, he's still here,"Randi said. "He's sleeping, did you want me to wake him up?"  
  
"No, that's ok. I was just worried, he was late getting home." Abby said, feeling relieved.  
  
"Chen called in sick, so he ended up having to stay," Randi said. "And he was none too happy."  
  
"I can just imagine," Abby chuckled. "When he wakes up, let him know I called."  
  
"Will do," Randi replied. "Good Night."  
  
"Good Night, Randi," Abby said then hung up the phone. She tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. After an hour, she decided to get up. She had to work at 7 and since she wasn't getting any rest being home alone, Abby figured she might as well just go in now.  
  
Abby took Carter's jeep into work, since 3 A.M. wasn't the best time to be on the EL. It was quiet when she came in. Abby didn't see Carter anywhere.  
  
"Good Morning Randi," Abby said, as she took off her coat. "Where's Carter?"  
  
"Still asleep in the lounge." Randi said.  
  
"Thanks," Abby said, heading for the lounge. "You'll know where I'll be."  
  
Abby slipped quietly into the lounge. Carter was asleep on the couch. Abby eased herself onto the couch with him, and fell asleep instantly.  
  
Carter awoke to the sound of someone calling his name. He opened his eyes to see Lydia standing there next to him.  
  
"Dr. Carter we have multiple MVA's coming in Dr. Kovac is going to need your help." She said quietly.  
  
Carter noticed that Abby was curled up next to him the best that she could. Carter slipped off the couch trying not to wake her up. "What time is it Lydia?" Carter asked.  
  
"It's about six, Dr. Carter." She said to him, "Abby's been in here I think since about two or three am." She said as she slipped out the door.  
  
Carter leaned down pulled the blanket around Abby. He wondered what had brought her down here before her shift so early. He kissed her forehead gently and headed out into the ER to get back to work.  
  
Abby heard the noise of the day shift arriving. Guess it was time to get up and get to work. Carter wasn't in the lounge anymore. He must already be hard at it, she thought. Abby ran a quick brush through her hair, then headed out to face the ER. As she looked into Trauma One it seemed Carter could use some help. Abby went into the room, ready to assist.  
  
Carter was having a difficult time stabilizing his trauma patient. She was bleeding out somewhere and he couldn't find it. He looked up to see Abby come in. Another set of hands would be appreciated right now. He was putting in a chest tube. He needed to get the lungs re-expanded so that the patient could breath again. "Abby get me the sonosite." He said. "Push another five of epi and hang another unit of 0-"  
  
He wanted to get the patient as stable as he could and then get her upstairs to get the bleeding stopped. "Where's Corday. I need a surgeon now." He barked.  
  
Abby quickly followed Carter's instructions. After she pushed the epi and hung the blood, she grabbed the sonosite. Running the sensor over the patient's abdomen she noticed something. ''Dr. Carter'' she said, ''you need to look at this.''  
  
Carter leaned over and looked at the sonosite screen. He was not seeing what he wanted to see, but he was getting the answer to why he couldn't stabilize his patient. "Get Corday down here now. Her spleen is shredded and she's approximately 30 weeks." Carter said. "She's also showing signs of placental abruption. Right now that's the least of our worries. Keep your fingers crossed that it will stop bleeding on it's own. Prep to take her upstairs, even if Corday doesn't get down here in the next three minutes, she has to go up." Carter turned, and headed out the door, "Pratt you can go upstairs and make sure she gets there." It was turning into one of those days. Not the way that he wanted his day to turn out. There was something about having to stay and cover a shift. Once it started to go downhill it never seemed to stop.  
  
Abby looked toward Carter as he left the room. He looked so tired. She hoped the rest of his day would go better. Abby knew these long hours could really get to him. She would help Pratt take the patient up to surgery, and then she would try to find Carter for a few quiet minutes.  
  
Carter walked into the lounge. He wanted five minutes to himself. He needed to clear his head, or at least try to clear his head. He glanced up at the clock as he poured a cup of coffee from the pot. He grimaced as he took a sip. One of the doctors had made it cause it was stronger than strong. Two more hours, that was all he needed to stay. Then he could go home and curl up and catch up on some sleep. He could remember the days when shifts like this never bothered him and he didn't mind covering for people. But his age was catching up with him. He was no longer the bright eyed and eager med- student with youth on his side. He was an actual doctor, who by now should be working regular hours not these crazy ones.  
  
Not much longer and his residency would be done and hopefully County would give him an attending position here. Maybe Susan could come in earlier and take up the last part of his shift so that he could go home at three. He sat down and picked up the phone. He called Susan and sweet talked her into covering the rest of this one for him. He was so tired after the past two days that he had, he deserved to sit down for a few minutes. He couldn't remember if he had a new med student coming in today or if she would be coming when he got back. Hopefully it was the later, either way though he was going to pawn her off onto one of the other residents there to supervise, he just hadn't decided who yet.  
  
Abby headed back down to the ER. Their patient was in the OR and her vital signs had been looking better. Her fetal heart rate had been strong too, and for that Abby was glad. Hopefully both mom and baby would make it. She was also grateful that today was one of her admin days so she only had to stay at work until 3. Of course she would have to do the nurses next schedule once she got home, but at least she'd be home. She would also get to tuck Carter into her bed. She was going to make sure he got some solid sleep and hot meal before he had to head back into this insanity. She really hoped he would consider their getaway worth all these shifts. She was looking forward to time alone with him, but she hated seeing him work himself into the ground so they could go.  
  
After lunch, Abby noticed the ER began to settle down, which was good. She and Carter might be able to have those few quite minutes she had been hoping for. Abby walked into the lounge and saw Carter sitting on the couch staring into space. She sat down next to him, and slipped her hand into his.  
  
Carter looked at Abby. He wanted this getaway more than anything, even though he wanted to tell Kerry where to shove all this extra work. A week with nothing to do would be a treat. He smiled at her, the first smile that had crossed his face all day. He was so tired and was beginning to drag. All he wanted was to go home, have a hot shower and crawl into bed.  
  
"What time do you get to leave here today?" He asked her.  
  
" Three", she answered. "How about you?"  
  
"Not soon enough," Carter sighed, "I will be out of here at three. Susan is coming in to cover the rest of my shift. Unless Weaver comes up with some nut-ball excuse for me to have to stay again. Honestly though, I don't think that I could handle pulling three in a row."  
  
"I'm sure Kerry will let you go home when Susan gets here. She knows it's not safe to have anyone here that long. Besides, all she would have to do is take one look at you." Abby said, while stroking Carter's tired face. "You look like crap, no offense."  
  
"Thanks," Carter said pulling her close to him, "I just want to curl up in a warm bed and sleep all my troubles away. Kerry keeps working me like this and I am not going to have any time to pack. Either that or I am going to end up sleeping thru my sister's wedding and I can't do that. Barbara would kill me. I just wish Susan would get here. I am bolting out that door and not looking back. No one can make me stay. I need to be a free man sometime now don't I."  
  
"You'll be out of here soon," Abby said. "Just don't look too close when Susan gets here because she is bringing my dress, and I don't want you to get a sneak preview."  
  
"I promise, I won't look at Susan when she comes in. I just want to pass these patients off to a doctor who hasn't been living here for the last day and a half. Go home, shower, sleep and then get ready to leave. I haven't had time to get anything done and we need to leave soon." Carter said looking at Abby, "there isn't anything else in the world that I want right now other than to take you away. That is the only thing that will make this all worthwhile. I will see you In a few hours. I'm going to go finish up what needs to be done." Carter put his hand on the door and headed out.  
  
He just wanted to get out of here. He finished up what he needed to do, cleared off the board, got the last couple of dispo's finished and then padded off to find Susan. He knew that by now she had to be around here somewhere. He headed back into the lounge to see if they were in there, he backed into the room. "Is it safe for me to enter?" He asked.  
  
Susan chuckled as she saw Carter coming into the lounge butt first. Abby wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close.  
  
"Yes, it's safe for you to come in. Susan, smart girl that she is put my dress into a garment bag. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah let's get out of here before I fall over from exhaustion. Or Weaver finds me. One of the two. Hot shower, warm bed here I come." Carter started to walk out the door pulling Abby with him He didn't stop pulling until they got out the ambulance bay doors.  
  
If felt good to be outside the hospital. And know that he didn't have to go back for a whole week. That was something that he hadn't done in a long time. The last time he had taken more than a couple of days off wasn't by choice. It was either Atlanta or the highway and end of his career, he was glad that Benton had dragged his butt to Atlanta. Now he was going to hop on a plane and take Abby with him. Some long overdue time away from the stress of work and family. He smiled down at her as they walked to the EL. He couldn't remember ever being this happy. "I love you." He said kissing her chin.  
  
"I just thought of something, Carter," Abby said, pulling back and looking into his eyes. "I drove your jeep when I came in this morning. Do you still want to take the EL?"  
  
"No, we'd better go get it." Carter said, "I didn't know you took the jeep this morning. Getting braver about driving in Chicago?" He asked her. In the entire time they had been together she had never even asked to borrow his jeep.  
  
"Well, since I came into work at 3am, I didn't feel safe taking the EL," Abby said, grabbing Carter's hand as they walked back toward the parking garage. "I hope you don't mind that I took the jeep without asking."  
  
"Abby no I don't mind, I don't want you riding the EL at 3 am." He said, "I'd rather know that you are locked safely inside the jeep than where you could get.." He stopped in his sentence. "Hurt."  
  
Abby squeezed his hand tighter "I know how to be careful, John. I have been in more dangerous places than Chicago. Believe me."  
  
"That's not the point Abby. Anything could happy at any time." He said to her, "and I'd rather not have anything happen."  
  
"I promise you, I will always be careful." Abby stopped walking and pulled Carter into an embrace. "I never want anything else to happen to you either.  
  
"Abby I am going to be with you until time stops." He said opening the door of the jeep for her, "your chariot awaits."  
  
"Thank you kind sir," Abby took Carters hand, and dropped into a slight curtsy before getting into the jeep.  
  
Carter shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. He climbed in, "what were you doing at the hospital at 3 am Abby, I thought that you didn't work until 7."  
  
"Because I couldn't sleep without you there." she said simply.  
  
Carter was silent for a minute, "have I become your teddy bear then Abby?"  
  
"I guess," she said with a slight smile  
  
Carter kept driving, "did you finish packing yet?"  
  
"I just have to add in the dress and a few odds and ends, then I am ready to go."  
  
"And your passport?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, yes" Abby said. "I know right where it is. Hate my picture on it though."  
  
"They never are good pictures; mine's not that hot. Our flight leaves at 11." He said.  
  
"That's not too bad. We don't have to be up too early. But have you had a chance to pack yet?"  
  
"No I haven't. I'll get it done."  
  
"I think you should sleep first, though," Abby said, looking at the dark circles under Carter's eyes. "You look ready to drop."  
  
"I know, I am." He said pulling up in front of Abby's apartment. "Do I have enough of my stuff over here to pack?"  
  
Abby thought a moment. "Probably the only thing you don't have here that you will need is your tux."  
  
"No I know it's here, I wore it that night that you went with me to one of Gamma's charity functions and wore that pink bridesmaids dress." He said laughing.  
  
"You couldn't have left it here that time," Abby said, chuckling. "Because I didn't let you in the door when you dropped me off. I think you have forgotten the black Prada dress that somehow magically arrived in my closet."  
  
"Oh," He said, "I could have sworn that I had left it here the last time that I had it on. But then I can't remember if I gave Susan all the pass- on's. I think I forgot to tell her to discharge the guy in three."  
  
"Carter, you need to sleep, your brain is turning to mush. Once we get inside, you can call Susan, check the closet, and eat, then go to bed.".  
  
"I'm not hungry." He said, "but Susan then bed sounds good."  
  
"I'm not sure I like Susan and bed coming from you in the same sentence." Abby said, still smiling. "But you should eat a little something."  
  
"How about call Susan and take you to bed?" He said, "and I did eat, you brought me chicken, there were donuts at the nurse's station on 3, cookies on 5, these little egg roll things on 7."  
  
"Sounds good to me, Baby. I didn't sleep very well last night. Can't imagine why." Abby said as she pulled her keys out, and put them in the lock.  
  
"I can't imagine either. Was there no one here to warm your side of the bed before you got in." He said pushing her thru the door.  
  
Abby kicked the door shut, and wrapped her arms around Carter's neck. "We should both sleep well tonight."  
  
"We should." He said walking backwards dragging her along with him. That is until he tripped over the couch.  
  
"Careful, you don't want to go to your sister's wedding in a cast, and I don't want to go back to the ER anytime soon," Abby said, trying to steady Carter.  
  
"No cast, and definitely no County. I don't care to see that place for another week and a half." He said, "care to join me for some much deserved rest."  
  
"Do you think I would say no?"  
  
"You'd be nuts to say no to an offer this good. Warm bed, no snoring. Plus my pager's turned off." He said.  
  
"Oh, but Carter, you do snore." Abby said, punching him lightly on his arm. "But I can live with it."  
  
"No, that's you, but if you can live with me, I can live with you." He said pulling back the cover, "now my dear if you'll excuse me I have a date with this here pillow, as I have not seen it in over a day."  
  
"Do you want me to leave the two of you alone?"  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"What's not to be jealous of? She gets your strong arms wrapped around her when I'm not here, and sometimes I think she's the only reason you come here." Abby said, as she sat on the edge of the bed and took off her shoes.  
  
Carter reached over and pulled Abby down next to him. "You know the only reason I come here isn't for the pillow. It's because of you. And when your not here I have to have something to hold, but it's not this one. It's yours." He said. "Abby I hope you know just how much I love you. Thank you for coming to Barb's wedding with me."  
  
Abby relaxed into Carter's arms, feeling content. "I'm glad you asked me to go. I just hope I don't embarrass you."  
  
"You could never embarrass me. Now, I on the other hand, could probably embarrass you. I missed the grace that they were handing out." He said.  
  
"Don't sell yourself short. In a trauma, you are one of the most graceful people I have ever seen."  
  
Carter thought back, "now I am, but I remember the day that Deb nailed me with the difibulator. Back then I sure could blunder my way around. I am so glad you didn't know me then."  
  
Abby turned her head to look him right in the eye, "I may not have known you then, but I have heard stories. I wish I could have met you then, might have saved me a few problems," Abby said, almost wistfully  
  
"Well the most important thing is that you are here, with me now." He said pulling her close to him, he kissed the top of her head and started to snore  
  
Abby smiled as she drifted off to sleep. There was no better place for her to be than in his arms. 


	4. Joining the Club

The alarm brought John out of a peaceful sleep. One that felt so good. "Give her 5 of haldol and wake me in an hour."  
  
Abby sat straight up and was half way to the bathroom before she remembered they were at her apartment and not in the ER. She looked over at Carter, he was still sound asleep.  
  
Carter swatted at Abby, "5 haldol now leave me alone, I'll see her when I get up."  
  
"Carter, wake up. Your not at work, and I am not gonna give myself haldol, even if we had some here."  
  
"Uh, what, who haldol." Carter said sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "why were you asking for it then?"  
  
Abby put her hands on either side of Carter's face and kissed him. "You were running a trauma in your sleep again."  
  
"Guess I can't leave work at work after all," He said kissing her back. "Better pack so we can get to the airport."  
  
"You better try harder to leave the ER here. I am not going to run and fetch for the great Dr. Carter on my vacation," Abby said, with one more kiss.  
  
"I will," he said, "but would you go and fetch the bag that I did manage to pack before I had to work forever in the bathroom." He asked looking at her with puppy eyes.  
  
Abby rolled her eyes in response. "Ok, Ok, just this once more."  
  
"Last time, I promise." He said heading into the closet, "hey Abby, how do you find anything in here?"  
  
"I have a special system only known to me."  
  
"Okay then, how do I find my tux?"  
  
"Left hand side of closet, behind my winter coat would be where to find not often worn formal clothes." Abby said, as she headed back from the bathroom.  
  
Carter turned and looked at her, "would I look good in this instead?" He was holding up one of her dresses and doing a little side to side hip wave.  
  
Abby let out a wolf whistle. "Maybe when we get back you will have to try it on," Abby said. "But I don't think your family will approve."  
  
Carter disappeared back into the closet to try to find his tux. "I knew it was here!" He exclaimed walking out triumphantly. "Abby where are my shoes?"  
  
"They should be next to my black pumps in the shoe rack on the right side of the closet." Carter looked up on the shoe rack. Thank goodness he had her, he'd never find anything in here. He was going to have to change her into a neat freak soon. Her system wasn't a system, it was Chaos. He thought back to when he first kissed her, it was in an exam room during the small pox outbreak. He had been afraid that they were both going to die. He was happy that things had ended up the way that they did. He threw his stuff in a suitcase. Whatever he was forgetting he would have to get later. "We'd better get moving soon. I don't want to miss our plane. You did say you wanted to fly first class right?"  
  
"I didn't say. You just came back with tickets to Europe, remember." Abby said, her eyes making one more sweep of her closet to see if she forgot anything  
  
"Oh, I hope that's okay?" He said laughing. "There's more legroom and it's a 16-hour flight. Didn't want us to be cramped."  
  
"Whatever you want is fine with me."  
  
"What I want I have. I couldn't ask for anything more."  
  
Abby walked back over to Carter and grabbed his hands. "You know, you really do make me feel special, almost like I am worth all this attention."  
  
You are worth all this attention. It's not every day I run away to Europe with a woman." He said, "let's get this stuff down to the car before we are swimming to Europe."  
  
"That I don't think I want to do." Abby pulled up the handle of her suitcase, slung her garment bag and purse over her shoulder and smiled at Carter. "Ok, I'm ready to face the Carter Masses."  
  
"My family is not that bad Abby; they will love you as much as I do." He said to her, "just relax, I'm not going to let them eat you for lunch."  
  
"Just nibble at my toes, right?" Abby asked.  
  
"Nope not even that." He said pulling on his suitcase. "This thing weight a ton...how much did you put in here?"  
  
"Just the necessities that didn't fit in my suitcase."  
  
Did it include the kitchen sink?" He said as he pulled it down the stairs. "Make sure the lights are all off but that one I have on the timer thingy."  
  
"Got it." Abby said, as she pulled the door closed. She took one last deep breath, hoping this was all going to go as well as Carter seemed to think it was going to.  
  
"Are you nervous about this Abby?"  
  
"Gee, what makes you ask that?"  
  
"You shut your coat in the door."  
  
Abby looked back at the door, and sure enough her coat was still in the door. Just great she though, she wasn't even out of Chicago and she was already making a fool out of herself.  
  
"Do you need a hand?" He said laughing. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't laugh at me John, or I'm going straight back in that door and you can take Susan with you."  
  
"Abby no, I don't want to take Susan with me. She gets airsick. That's why she took the train to Arizona and back. I couldn't be stuck on a plane with her for 16 hours."  
  
"I guess this might be a bad time to mention that I'm afraid to fly," Abby said, as she managed to wrestle her coat out of the door.  
  
Carter looked at her, "what, you're afraid to fly...why didn't you say something to me sooner?"  
  
"I forgot?" Abby said.  
  
"Maybe I have a Valium in the jeep still. Susan is going to be here any minute to pick us up. I have time to check though that way you'll be relaxed when we fly." He said looking at her.  
  
"No, no drugs." Abby said, trying to slow down her breathing. "I can do this."  
  
"You can't smoke for 16 hours Abby, are you sure you can handle this."  
  
"I can do this. As long as you are with me."  
  
"I'll hold your hand the entire flight if you want me to." John said to her.  
  
Abby stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."  
  
"There's Susan." John said walking over to the car that had just pulled up, "there's no turning back."  
  
"I could always say I have a gun once we get to the airport, and they can arrest me and put me in a nice safe cell."  
  
"Would you rather we spend all this time that I have slaved for in the jail?" He asked her.  
  
No, I want to go to Europe; maybe I can just sleep the whole way."  
  
"That offer for a Valium still stands." He said looking at her. He hoped that she could make it thru this flight okay. It was awful long and he really didn't know she was nervous to fly.  
  
"Maybe you can distract me." Abby said, a sight gleam coming to her eyes.  
  
"That I could do," he said to her, "maybe we could join the mile high club. That would take your mind off flying."  
  
"That it would."  
  
"It would be my honor Ms. Lockhart." John said to her as he opened the door. "Sorry I didn't want to leave the jeep at the airport and Susan offered."  
  
"That's ok. I don't mind Susan taking us to the airport. But you are sitting in back." Abby said as she waved to Susan.  
  
"Not a problem. Thanks for the ride Susan." He said as he helped Abby in the car and climbed in back.  
  
Susan handed Abby a cup of coffee, "How are you this morning."  
  
"Just Peachy." Abby answered, holding the coffee like it was a lifeline.  
  
"Abby loosen your grip you are going to kill the coffee." Carter said laughing from the back seat. This was going to be an interesting trip.  
  
"Don't laugh at me, John Carter."  
  
"I'm sorry Abby, really I am," He said, "It's just that I have never seen you so nervous, you weren't even this nervous as a med student.  
  
"I was nervous then too; I just did a better job of hiding it. That and I smoked."  
  
"I see." He said. "It's going to be just fine, just think mile high and it will be all over before you know it."  
  
Abby blushed.  
  
"Yeah we are stopping over in Denver." John said blushing.  
  
Susan looked from Abby to Carter. She wasn't sure whose face was redder.  
  
"Carter, isn't Denver in the opposite direction," There was a grin on her face.  
  
" I just wanted to take Abby to the mile high club first."  
  
Carter couldn't believe that Susan was picking on him now. He felt like his cheeks were on fire.  
  
"Well, Carter. If I had that kind of distraction, I might even get on a plane," Susan said, trying to contain her amusement.  
  
"There aren't enough airsickness bags on the flight Susan. You wouldn't last. It's 16 hours my dear."  
  
"Then I guess it's a good think you are taking Abby, then." Susan said  
  
"Yeah I know," He said, "our flight leaves from gate 15 Susan." He said as they approached the airport.  
  
Abby felt the butterflies growing in her stomach again. "Mile high, Mile high", she kept repeating to herself.  
  
Carter chuckled to himself. He wasn't sure how long she was going to last. He slipped a compazine in the bag that he was carrying on. He didn't want her to be totally miserable if she couldn't make it thru the entire flight. He'd help her the best he could though. "Thanks again for the ride Susan." He said as they pulled up outside the gate for their trip to Switzerland.  
  
"Bye Susan," Abby said, "are you picking us up on the way home?"  
  
"Yeah she will, won't you Susan? I did give you the flight number for our return trip?"  
  
"Yep, I got it all, flight information, hotel name and number, and Carter's cell phone. I am just a fountain of information," Susan said. "You two have a good time."  
  
"Thanks for everything Susan." He said, "come on Abby. I know you don't want to do this, but I know I can get you to change your mind once we are in the air."  
  
Abby grabbed Carter's hand again, "Ok, I think I'm ready."  
  
"I'll get you there in one piece." He said as they headed thru the metal detectors.  
  
They got through the metal detectors and security without any difficulty, then headed to the gate to wait for their flight. Abby was feeling slightly more relaxed, as long as she was touching John.  
  
"Come on Abby, let's catch the plane." He said, "I want to leave Chicago behind."  
  
"Just don't let go of me," Abby said, her grip almost cutting off the blood supply to Carter's hand.  
  
"Ouch, let go....not so tight Abby. I need blood flow to my hand. Just remember what I told you to think about. It won't be much longer until we are in the sky." Carter yelped.  
  
Abby took a deep breath, and loosed her grip a bit. "Mile high, mile high," she said under her breath.  
  
Carter handed the woman at the gate their tickets. "You can turn back now if you want to, or we can go sit down and enjoy ourselves." Carter knew that Abby wouldn't leave him on that plane by himself. But he wanted to get her to relax. He hadn't seen her this uptight in a long time.  
  
"Is there any way to join this club and not get in an airplane?" Abby asked  
  
"Not that I know of Abby. I think you have to actually be mile high to join it." Carter said laughing.  
  
"Don't you laugh at me, John Carter"  
  
"Honey I'm sorry but you're too cute."  
  
Abby closed her eyes for a minute, and just concentrated on breathing. "Ok, I can do this."  
  
Carter put his arm around her and led her to their seats. "I know you can do this Abby. You're strong; it's just a little airplane."  
  
"Maybe if it really were little, I wouldn't be so worried. The bigger something is the faster it falls," Abby said as she slid into her seat.  
  
"We'll be okay. It's not going to fall out of the sky." He said patting her hand. Something was telling him this was going to be a long flight after all. Abby put her seatbelt on, and pulled it just as tight as she could.  
  
Carter watched. Could she get that any tighter? He watched as the few passengers that there were boarded and the flight attendant started in with the safety lecture. "A few more minutes and we'll be on our way. Say goodbye to Chicago." "Goodbye, Chicago. I hope I see you again," Abby said, as she gave a little wave toward the window.  
  
"Of course you'll see it again. We'll be back at County before it feels like we've been gone. We're headed down the runway. Don't panic when the plane lifts off. It will be bumpy for a second." He said to her. He didn't want her to have a panic attack before they left the city. Abby gripped the armrest with her right hand, and Carter's hand with her left.  
  
"Tell me when its over" she said, tightly shutting her eyes.  
  
Carter grimaced. He didn't think that he was going to have a hand left when he got to Switzerland. "Breathe Abby, relax, " He leaned over and kissed her. He really needed her to let go of his hand a little.  
  
"Could you do that again, please?" Abby asked, with her eyes still closed.  
  
"You bet." He leaned back over. She had lessened her death grip. The seatbelt sign came off. Carter reached over set her free and pulled her onto his lap. "Keep your eyes closed and sleep for a few minutes," He said stroking her head.  
  
"Sleep, are you nuts!" Abby said, her words sounding a bit higher pitched than her usual voice. "Do you really think that is possible?"  
  
"Shhh. Yes I do. Close your eyes." He said to her and he rubbed the back of her neck. "Relax Abby I have you."  
  
The flight attendant walked by and asked if they wanted anything to drink. Abby opened her eyes, looked right at Carter. "Can I please have a drink, John? Please?"  
  
"Why," he said looking into her eyes, "you have me instead of it."  
  
"I swear, I will never drink again if you just please let me have one now."  
  
"Abby you know how I feel about drinking." He was going to be as firm as he could with her on this one.  
  
"Can't you make an exception, just this once," Abby pleaded, her eyes still locked with his.  
  
"Why?" he wasn't going to bend, "Abby look, we will get thru this together. I'm here, you don't need it. What will it do for you that I can't?"  
  
Abby stopped and though. She drew a shaky breath. "Just don't let go of me."  
  
"I don't intend to. Okay I'm going to have to in a little bit so we can join that club that I've been promising you. But I won't let go of you any longer than I have to. " Carter said to her.  
  
Abby dropped her head back onto Carter's chest, and closed her eyes again. She tried to just concentrate on his heartbeat. She wondered why his heartbeat wasn't racing like hers. Carter tipped the seat back and rested his chin on top of her head. "Get some sleep. Really, we are going to be here awhile." He was still tired from the all the days that he worked. He started snoring over the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
"Damn it, Carter. Wake up! "  
  
"What, did we land?" Carter said jumping up, "what's wrong Abby?"  
  
"There is water outside that window. Did you know that? Why didn't you warn me?" Abby asked, her hand now gripping his tie.  
  
"Abby what is between New York and Switzerland that's big and blue?"  
  
"Don't you mock me. You better get me in that club, or get me off this damn plane. Or get me a drink," she said  
  
"Okay, okay. Here's the plan. I want you to walk to the end of the isle. On the right side is the bathroom go in and close the door but don't lock it. I will be right there." He said.  
  
"You want me to walk?"  
  
"Yes, I can't carry you there, and well I don't think the other passengers would appreciate the show."  
  
"All I can say is this better be good," Abby said as she slipped out of Carter's lap. She felt him steady her as she stood in the isle.  
  
"Right side, don't lock the door."  
  
"Okay, but don't be long."  
  
"I won't be more than 5 minutes Abby relax. It's not like I want the entire plane to know I'm initiating you into the mile high club," He said in a low voice.  
  
Abby grabbed her purse and walked down the isle, and into the bathroom. She reached for the lock then remember she wasn't supposed to lock it. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were wide, and she was pale. Carter would probably run and hide as soon as he saw her.  
  
Carter counted to 25 and then got up and followed Abby. He reached for the bathroom door, and thanked God that she hadn't locked it. He stepped inside. Put his fingers to her lips. "Shhh." He said as he lifted her up, sitting her on the edge of the sink and locking the door behind him. Abby wrapped her arms tightly around Carter's neck, and tried again to slow her breathing.  
  
"That's it," Carter said. He pulled her close to him; he ran his arms up and down the length of her back. He wanted her to relax and know that she was safe there with him. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her and he was going to take her mind off the fact that they were in an airplane. Abby could feel Carter's strong arms around her, and she started to feel a bit better. Her pulse began to return to normal, beating in time with John's.  
  
"I love you," he said as he worked his way down the neck and across the tops of her arms.  
  
Abby's eyes drifted closed again, but not in fear. There was nothing like the feeling of being in his arms. It was enough to make her forget that she was in the sky in a tin can.  
  
His hands roamed over Abby's body. He was going to make her forget that she was flying. Abby placed her lips to John's neck, nibbling along his jaw line. She ran her tongue along the curve of his ear, and she felt his heart rate speed up. Carter slowly started to undress her, taking his time. He had an entire flight to make her happy. Abby pulled John's tie loose, then began working on the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"You are the most beautiful woman in the world, I love you." John whispered in her ear as he slipped her shirt over her head. He kissed his way down her arm and then back up to her neck.  
  
"Oh, John," Abby sighed. She pulled him even closer, until it was impossible to tell where she ended and he began.  
  
John savored the touch of her skin against his, how soft she felt under his hands. She was finally his. He didn't want this to ever end. Her body molded perfectly with his, as he carefully balance her between him and the small sink ledge, he slid her down so that he was leaning against the wall supporting her with his hands on her hips.  
  
"God, John, don't ever stop," Abby whispered. Abby wrapped her legs around him, totally lost in the feeling of him.  
  
He bent his head down to kiss her. She seemed to melt under his touch. He ran his hands thru her hair, down her back gently stroking her skin lightly. He drank in her taste, her smell. He was high on love. Love of being with her, of feeling her, of touching and being with her. Abby couldn't remember a time she had felt so loved. His love for her came through in every motion, every touch, and every hushed moan. He was a part of her, and she a part of him. If this wasn't heaven, she didn't know what was.  
  
He opened his eyes to look at her, to take in her beauty; he loved her with all his heart. He couldn't hold on much longer, with her, it was so special. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for her. He would walk to the ends of the earth. He pulled her close to him, "Abby," he cried out only loud enough for her to hear. Abby looked into his beautiful brown eyes, and the love reflected in them. The depth of feeling shining in his eyes was enough to push her over the edge.  
  
"Oh, Baby," she panted, as she felt her body tremble. "Just never let go."  
  
John laid his head on her shoulder as he held onto her tightly. He was never going to let go of her, ever. "Abby I love you more than you'll ever know." He said. He kissed her hard and passionately. He didn't want her to think of anyone but him, to think of anything but his love for her.  
  
"I want to be yours, forever." Abby laced her fingers with John's. "Forever" she said as she looked at their joined hands.  
  
"I want that too." He said, "I'm not going anywhere Abby, I'm yours forever and a day."  
  
Abby looked around and giggled, "we probably need to leave this bathroom sometime, though."  
  
"You think anyone noticed we've been in here forever." He said smiling. He looked down at his watch, "over an hour."  
  
"I don't care what anyone thinks. I wouldn't have missed this for anything." Abby said, placing a light kiss on John's forehead.  
  
"I'm glad." He said buttoning his shirt back up, "you want to go out first or you want me to?"  
  
"You go. I want to try to do something with my hair. Don't want to scare the other passengers," Abby said with a sated smile.  
  
"Okay." He said, he kissed her and slipped out the bathroom door, he was glad to see that she was more relaxed about being on the flight.  
  
Abby found a brush in her purse and ran it through her hair. She looked again into the mirror, this time she was pleased with the reflection. It was of a woman in love. She stepped out of the bathroom, and returned to her seat. She lay her head onto John, and instantly fell asleep.  
  
John smiled as he watched her sleep. He pushed his seat back so that he reclined. And closed his eyes. Maybe now that she was sleeping he could sleep with out her hitting him in a frantic panic. Carter opens his eyes.  
  
They were about 15 minutes from landing when they hit turbulence. Abby's eyes flew open and she sat straight up. "What was that?"  
  
"Sorry sweetie, the road's just a little bumpy right here." He said smiling at her, "we are almost there. You only have to be on this plane for another 15 minutes."  
  
Abby held out her trembling left hand to John. "You know what to do."  
  
He took her hand in his. He leaned over and kissed her, "there's not enough time."  
  
Abby rolled her eyes, and almost chuckled, in a nervous way. "Just hold my hand."  
  
"Your wish is my command" He said as the pilot came over the loud speaker. "Ladies and gentleman welcome to Geneva we will be landing in 10 minutes."  
  
Abby closed her eyes again, and felt Carters hand in hers. She held on, but didn't cut off the circulation this time.  
  
Do you want to get something to eat first, or check into the hotel?" He asked her.  
  
"Let's find the hotel first. I want to feel solid ground under my feet for a while before I consider eating."  
  
"Okay," Carter pouted. He hadn't had anything to eat for a while and those peanuts just weren't enough.  
  
"Or," Abby said, batting her eyes. "We could check in, order room service and I could feed you to your heart's content."  
  
John smiled. "I think I like that idea. It's just you and me for a whole week. "  
  
"Don't forget the entire Carter Clan."  
  
"How could I forget?" Carter said. "There you go. You are on solid ground again."  
  
"Not quite, we are still in this plane, but since the plane is on the ground now I guess it won't fall, " said Abby, as she began to gather her belongings.  
  
"No it won't fall." He said. "But it will feel nice to get off it. Hopefully we can find a taxi fairly easily."  
  
"Or if the hotel isn't far, maybe we could walk? Abby asked.  
  
"I'm not carrying this bag with your kitchen sink in it that far." He said laughing.  
  
"OK, taxi it is." 


	5. Unconventional in Geneva

The sun was just starting to come up when they walked out into the morning air, "Isn't it beautiful here Abby."  
  
"It is," Abby said, as she tucked her hand into the crook of John's arm. I may never want to leave."  
  
"We don't have to go back to Chicago." He said smiling. As much as he hated County on some days, he couldn't imagine not working there.  
  
"Well, this is a vacation. Lets just concentrate on one day at a time."  
  
"I plan on it." He said. "I forgot to mention that we have lunch with my mother tomorrow."  
  
"Oh," Abby said, her smile fading.  
  
"It will be okay Abby she won't eat you. I promise." He said, "I really want to meet this guy that my sister is marrying."  
  
"So it's not going to be just your mother at lunch." Abby asked.  
  
"Uh yeah." Carter said, "we have a few family engagements that we will be attending. Lunch with mother, then dinner with Barbs because the wedding is the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Who picks where we eat?" Abby asked, thinking of what kind of food would be the quickest to fix and eat.  
  
"We are eating at the hotel where we are staying at."  
  
"Just promise me it won't be an all afternoon thing. Please." Abby said.  
  
John was starting to get nervous, "it might be."  
  
"I know. Why don't you go to lunch with your Mother, and I will join you for dessert." Abby said, hopefully.  
  
"Do you want to spend time away from me already?" He asked.  
  
"Not away from you, just not with your Mother."  
  
"All right. But don't get mad if mother tries to hook me up with a blind date cause your not there to fight for what's yours."  
  
"Never mind. I'll be there."  
  
Carter smiled. "Sorry you have to be careful. Mother is weird about those things. She wants me to marry some dumb blonde heiress."  
  
"Well, I only meet one of those criteria, and even that is fake." Abby said, with a toss of her hair.  
  
"Your are my heiress." He said, "you're everything I want and need rolled into one.  
  
"Tell me that enough, and I might just believe it."  
  
"I will tell you that every day for the rest of your life." He said smiling at her. "This is our hotel."  
  
"It's beautiful, John." Abby said. "Lets hurry up and get checked in so I can feed poor, little, underfed you."  
  
Carter laughed when she said that, "you're wish is my command." He said. Carter got them checked in, what he didn't tell her was that he had reserved for them the honeymoon suite. He wanted her to have the best on this trip. He was bound and determined to show her just how much she meant to him. As they headed to the elevators Abby thought how she couldn't wait to be alone with Carter. Lunch with his mother was not going to be as fun as cuddling alone with him. Abby took the key he was holding out. She unlocked the door then opened it.  
  
"Oh my God, John. It's wonderful." She said, still standing in the doorway. He picked her up and kicked the door closed with his foot. "Here we have no family, no distractions, and no pagers. I am all yours for the next seven days."  
  
Abby kissed him, as he carried her farther into the room. "Do we ever have to leave?"  
  
"Abby, I would stay here forever with you if I could, I have never felt like this with anyone before. I have never been this happy." He said, "If I could never go back to Chicago again, I would."  
  
"Then again, after a while, never leaving this wonderful room might get a little boring."  
  
"Abby, life would never be boring with you." He leaned down and kissed her, "where's the food."  
  
"Is food all you can think of?" She asked. "I found out you know how to distract me, can I distract you?  
  
Carter smiled at her, "I don't think you can, but then maybe I could be wrong."  
  
"But then again, if I don't want you passing out from hunger, we should feed you first." Abby said. "Set me down so I can find the menu."  
  
Carter returned Abby to the floor. He walked over and looked out the window. The view was breathe taking. This was just the place for them to spend what should be a very romantic getaway. He couldn't think of anything more than taking her to a wedding to get the love flowing.  
  
Abby crossed the room and picked up the room service menu. "What do you want to eat? I think you can get just about anything here."  
  
"You with strawberries and whip cream." Carter said glancing at the menu.  
  
"Not very filling," Abby said as she slipped off her shoes. "But if that is all you want."  
  
"Later maybe. Right now I could go for a great big steak med-rare, with oh yeah a baked potato." He said "And some of this death by chocolate cake."  
  
"You are such a tease." Abby said. "Make it two, even though it is technically breakfast time."  
  
Carter picked up the phone. He called in dinner for them. Carter knew better but he got a bottle of bubbly for later in the Jacuzzi that was in the bathroom.  
  
"So," Abby asked, "What have you told your sister about me?"  
  
"I haven't talked to Barbs in a long time. She's been pretty busy. It's been months since I've spoken to her. We weren't dating yet." Carter said, "I'm excited to see her, we were really close until she took this job over her with the family business."  
  
"Wait a minute, she doesn't know anything about me and you are taking me to her wedding. What is she going to think?" Abby said, starting to pace.  
  
"Abby, if I had talked to her I would have told her all about you. She's my sister, she's going to be happy for me." He said grabbing her arm, "you are too worried about my family. Barbie is going to love you as much as I do."  
  
"When are we meeting her?"  
  
"Tomorrow night, I told mother we weren't coming until tomorrow." He said, "I wanted one night alone with just you."  
  
"Then we better make the most of it." Abby said, as she looped her arms around Carter. "Guess it was good that you were able to tire me out enough to sleep on that plane. Because I intend to make the most of our day alone."  
  
Carter looked at her smiling. "Oh you do, do you. I think that I can go for that. But, "he was interrupted by the knock at the door, "plan on eating first." Carter answered the door and tipped the bellboy. "Hungry."  
  
"Always." Abby said. "But maybe I should change before we eat."  
  
"Why, I like you just the way you are." He said, "you can always change later, maybe I can help you with that too." He took the bottle of bubbly off the ice.  
  
"John, what is that?" Abby asked.  
  
He looked at her, "I know but you know that I've been hard on you about not drinking but well I think it's okay today."  
  
"Why is today different?  
  
"I've wanted to take you away for a long time now Abby, just you and me. No one to interrupt us, I won't be called in to the hospital. I want today to make you feel like a queen." He said.  
  
Abby sat in the chair that Carter pulled out for her. "Don't mind me. It just came as a surprise." Carter nodded at her. He was beginning to think that he was never going to get through to her. He loved her but no matter what he tried she had this wall up around her. Maybe before they got back to Chicago he would find away around it. "It's fine Abby."  
  
"I'm here with you, and I am happy. I guess it is safe." Abby said.  
  
"Yeah," He said picking at dinner.  
  
"Carter, if its going to bother you so much that you can't eat, I won't drink it." Abby said, pushing her food around on her plate  
  
"No that's just it. I want you to relax and stop worrying about meeting my family." He said.  
  
"Ok, I'm not worried. See this relaxed face."  
  
He smiled at her, "you're funny when you do that."  
  
"What" she asked.  
  
"If that's relaxed, I'm glad I've never seen you drinking, drinking."  
  
"Now you are confusing me."  
  
"Abby, the face you're making." He said, "telling me your relaxed, you can't lie."  
  
"I don't plan to. I will be relaxed. I will."  
  
"Come here," He said standing up. Abby stood, placing her hand in Carter's. Carter pulled her close to him, he had turned the radio on before they had sat down to dinner, and he started to dance slowly with Abby. "I want you happy."  
  
"I am. Really" Abby sighed, as she lay her head on Carter's chest. He felt her relax against him. He wanted to hold her here forever. "Abby I know I've told you I love you a hundred time, but for some reason I find that I can't stop saying it when I'm with you."  
  
"And I know you believe it." Abby said, as she lifted her head to look in his eyes.  
  
"I do, your amazing. I'd hate to think what life would be like for me if you hadn't come into it." She had saved his life what seemed like a long time ago. Abby wound her arms tighter around Carter, letting herself feel content. "You do make me feel special."  
  
Carter handed her a glass, "Here's to you and me." Abby took the glass, touched it to Carter's "To us."  
  
He smiled at her, "what would you like to do."  
  
"Everything, as long as its with you." Abby said.  
  
"That sounds good to me." Carter said, "look at this view."  
  
"It is spectacular." John held her in front of him, "I wish that we could get out of this thing with mother. I don't want to see what kind of bimbo she's drug up for me." He said, "maybe we should just play sick and spend the day together."  
  
"Don't tempt me. But this is important to you." Abby felt his warmth on her back as she leaned into him "I will be on my best behavior."  
  
"You I am not worried about at all, you could do nothing to make me feel any less. It's her that I'm worried about."  
  
"No more talk of mothers today. Not yours, not mine not Mother Theresa."  
  
"Got you." He said smiling. "There's a Jacuzzi in the bathroom."  
  
"Sounds heavenly." Abby said, turning in Carter's arms. "Shall I undress you?" she asked, playing with his buttons.  
  
"Oh that is an offer that I can't refuse." Abby slowly undid his buttons, then pushed his shirt over his shoulders. Carter picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, He set her down on the edge of the bathtub and turned on the water. "I thought that this would be nice."  
  
"Oh it will be." Abby said.  
  
He kissed her as he turned on the tub, "you making a promise?"  
  
"Sure." She said. "That's a promise I can keep."  
  
"Oh I love it when you do that." He said as she slid down into the water pulling him with her."  
  
"Oh, this feels good." Abby sighed. "You feel good."  
  
Carter pulled her wet shirt over her head. "There that should be better."  
  
"Mmmmm, I wish this moment never had to end" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I know, me too." He pulled her close to his chest. "I could stay here forever."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Abby said as she wiggled closer to him. Carter kicked back. The water felt good on his back. He closed his eyes and soaked up the feeling of her lying there next to him. He was so tired from the flight, the jet lag, and 3 days worth of work. He snored. Abby smiled. She would just let him sleep until the water got cold. 


	6. Meeting Barbie

Carter woke to the feeling of cold water being pushed around his body. "It's cold in here." He said.  
  
Abby sat on the edge of the tub, with just her left foot in the water. She was wearing little bits of black lace, and a smile. "I can warm you up, if you want."  
  
"Wow," He said, "where did you get that I've never seen you in that?"  
  
"Susan helped me pick it out, when we went shopping for the dress. Like it?"  
  
"Like it, that's an understatement." He said, "I'd love for you to warm me up."  
  
Abby smiled sweetly. "Then why don't you get out of that cold tub, and into the big, warm bed?"  
  
John stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'd go anywhere with you, especially in that."  
  
"Then follow me," Abby said. John followed Abby. She was so beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You're the most beautiful woman I know."  
  
"And you, are the most handsome man." Abby said, leading him closer to the bed.  
  
He couldn't control himself any longer. He pulled Abby down on top of him on the bed. He gently kissed her neck, the soft tops of her shoulders. He was in heaven.  
  
"You are the most beautiful seductress I know." He said nibbling at her neck.  
  
"So do I have you in my spell," she asked, trailing soft kisses across his chest.  
  
"Oh God yes you do." He said. Her touch lit his skin on fire. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life."  
  
"I know I don't deserve you, but I never want us to be apart"  
  
He flipped her over onto her back, he reached over and unplugged the phone. Carter looked deep into her eyes. "Abby, it's I who don't deserve you." John said kissing her, he released her back down onto the bed, "I would have chased you to the ends of the earth Abby." Abby felt so secure with John's weight over her. It was in these moments that she believed they would be ok.  
  
He pulled the bottle of champagne out of the ice. "I've always wanted to do this with someone special." He made a trail of champagne from her neck to her belly. He slowly started to lick it up off her body. He followed the path that he had made back up to her neck. He watched her as the sensations on her skin changed from the coldness of the champagne to the warmth of his breath.  
  
"Oh my," Abby whispered. That feels so......  
  
He laid on the bed next to her, "I want to make you feel like this everyday of your life."  
  
"You do," she answered. "You make me feel so treasured."  
  
"You are, you have made me the richest man on earth." He said. She was nestled next to him, he didn't want her any place else. "I thank God that you came with me on this trip."  
  
"I'm glad I came too. Just to spend some quiet time with you."  
  
"It is nice." He said. To bad they had to deal with his mother in the morning. Lunch hopefully wouldn't take too long. But then knowing his mother a simple event could be turned into an extravaganza. "Why don't you try to get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."  
  
"Are you sure all you want is sleep? Abby asked with a wicked smile.  
  
"No," he said looking at her, "I just didn't want to be the one to keep you up all day and all night and...." He stopped not wanting to dig himself into a hole.  
  
"Then maybe I should keep you 'up" all night instead."  
  
"Abby, I want you to know that I, well, I... John couldn't find the right words  
  
Abby placed her fingers on her lips. "That's ok, no need for words."  
  
"I just want to be near you." He said. He kissed her fingertips, "we don't have to do this if you don't want to. Just being here with you, having you near me, watching you breathe is all I need."  
  
"Why waste a perfectly good hotel room by just breathing. I think we can do better than that."  
  
"Your wish is my command." He said, "I said I was yours for the week and I mean it." He rolled her over so she was looking down at him. "Let me make you forget all about Chicago." He kissed her long hard and passionately. Abby wound her hands into his hair, looking into his eyes. "Chicago, who?" She returned his kisses with the same passion. Carter let a moan escape his lips. She was his soul mate. He couldn't deny that. He ran his hands gently up and down her back.  
  
There was a knock at the door, "Abby, are you expecting someone?"  
  
"I though no one knew we were here."  
  
"So did I...oh man Susan knows we are here what if my mother called my cell phone. Susan would have answered it."  
  
"I'll kill her," Abby said through clenched teeth.  
  
This was not how Carter wanted his mother to see Abby. Laying naked in bed with him. "Who is it?" Carter called out. He kept his fingers crossed that it wasn't his mother, "It's Barbie", a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Give us a minute." John said looking at Abby, "I'm sorry honey."  
  
"You better make it up to me later," Abby said as she headed toward the bathroom.  
  
"I will, I promise you that. Abby where did my pants go?"  
  
"I think they are in the tub, she said as she shut the bathroom door firmly.  
  
"Honey. Don't be mad at me. Do you want me to take Barb down stairs, I can talk to her at the bar." He said digging thru a suitcase to find pants.  
  
"I'm not mad." Abby said through the door. "You can let her in. I will be out in a little while."  
  
Carter finished pulling on his pants. He was never going to hear the end of this one from Abby. He was really going to have to work to make this one up. He opened up the door, "Great timing Barbie, but I'm happy to see you." He said looking at his sister. Carter's shirt was hanging open unbuttoned.  
  
"Well hello to you too, Scooter." Barb said, before pulling her brother into a hug.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way Barbie." He said to her, "but I just want to know how you knew I was here. I didn't tell anyone that I was coming until tomorrow. Abby and I were trying to get some sleep before lunch with mom tomorrow." He could hear Abby moving around in the bathroom. He knew that she wasn't mad at him, but she wasn't too thrilled with him, either.  
  
"Who is Abby, and when do I get to meet her," Barbara asked.  
  
"Abby is my girlfriend. Or at least she was. She's the nurse manager at County. We've been dating for awhile. You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Mother told me to call you, to see if you needed a ride from the airport. I called your cell, and some very nice woman answered your phone. She told me that you were already here, and gave me the name of the hotel and the room number" Barbara said, wandering around the room.  
  
"You don't have to look for her, she's real Barbie." He said to her, "I don't need to lie to mom anymore. She's has set me up with someone hasn't she...that's why you two waited until the last minute to invite me."  
  
"I don't know, Scooter. But I had invitations done 6 weeks ago. When did you get yours?"  
  
"Three days ago Barbie." He said. "And I brought Abby."  
  
"Sounds like Mother might be plotting. But lets not worry about that. When can I meet Abby?"  
  
Carter looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "Abby." He said knocking on the door. "Would you please come out." Abby slowly opened the bathroom door, and peaked out. There was a pretty brunette woman standing next to Carter who looked just like him, only a girl. Carter was relieved that she came out. "Abby this is Barbara my sister, Barbie, this is Abby Lockhart." He said. He looked at Abby trying to apologize with his eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you Barbara. I am looking forward to your wedding," Abby said with a shy smile.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it with Scooter here, it's so nice to meet you. Although I admit he hasn't ever mention you to me."  
  
"Yes, he mention just today that you didn't even know of my existence, but its nice to meet you, anyway." Abby said.  
  
"I haven't had much of a chance to talk to him since we moved, but it's nice to see that he has such a good friend as you."  
  
"I am glad that he chose to bring me along with him," Abby said.  
  
"I will see you at lunch tomorrow then," she said turning toward the door, "oh and don't worry I'll tell mom that you have a ride. It was nice to meet you Abby." She said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. And thanks for coming to lunch."  
  
John hugged his sister and closed the door behind her. "I am so sorry Abby."  
  
"Thats ok, Carter. She seems nice." Abby headed back toward her side of the bed.  
  
"She is, she's not a bad big sister." He said. Carter flopped down on the bed.  
  
"And she is coming to lunch. So I don't have to face your mother alone."  
  
"Now does that make you feel better about it." He asked.  
  
"I might even survive now, " Abby said with a yawn.  
  
"Come here," Carter said holding out his arms.  
  
Abby scooted over into Carters arms, attempting to stifle another yawn.  
  
He pulled her in close to him as he wrapped her in his arms, "sleep well Abby."  
  
"I'm not sleepy, hon..." Abby's eyes drifted closed, as her hand dropped onto Carter's chest.  
  
He held her close as listened to her breathing for awhile. He knew that she really didn't want to do lunch with his mother, but he knew she would do fine. Soon her even breath lulled him to sleep. 


	7. Pigs Are Amazing

Author' s note: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, but two moves and one computer crash has made my life interesting lately. I promise not to take so long next time. Ali.  
  
Chapter 7: Pigs are Amazing.  
  
Abby opened one eye. Sunlight was streaming into the room. Carter was still sound asleep, wrapped around her.  
  
Carter moved pulling her with him. He loved the way she felt in his arms. He was dreaming, "you're a good cook." He said out loud.  
  
"I wonder who he's dreaming about,"Abby though, " because it sure isn't me. "Carter! Wake up, you are dreaming about another woman."  
  
Carter opened his eyes, "what other woman. There's not other woman."  
  
"You were talking in your sleep, saying something about a good cook. You and I both know that isn't me."  
  
"You make great french toast." He said thinking back to breakfast before they left.  
  
"Okay, I will let you off the hook, this time." Abby said, getting out of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower, you coming along?"  
  
"Yeah," He said yawning, "what time is it?"  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Oh good. I'm not anywhere near ready to see mother." He said, "I'm getting coffee you want any?"  
  
"No thanks, I nervous enough without caffeine."  
  
"Suit yourself. I will be in there in a minute." He said. He walked into the other room. This place was huge. And got the coffee going.  
  
Abby reached in and turned the tap on. She climbed into the shower, letting the water run over her. She would survive today. And she would do nothing to embarrass Carter.  
  
Carter heard the shower going. He glanced up at the clock and padded to the bathroom. "You are going to save me hot water right?"  
  
"Only if you hurry," she answered back.  
  
"I climb in there with you and we will be late." Carter said to her.  
  
"Spoil sport," she said with a bit of a pout.  
  
"I know you don't want to go, but we really don't want to be late." Carter said, "I don't want to get on her bad side."  
  
Abby got out of the shower and wrapped her hair up in a towel.  
  
Carter turned and kissed her, "I didn't get to do that earlier." He said stepping into the shower.  
  
"Abby can you grab me a pair of pants and a dress shirt." he said.  
  
"Any one in particular?" Abby asked from the other room.  
  
"No," He called, "Just something that matches."  
  
"I think I can handle that." Abby picked out some clothes for Carter and placed them in the bathroom. "Here they are."  
  
"Thank you." He said as he climbed out of the shower. He had a five o'clock shadow going. He had been tempted to grow his beard out again. "Hey Abby?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you think about me growing that beard back?" He asked.  
  
"Back?"  
  
"That's right, you never saw the beard. What would you think about me growing one?"  
  
"I don't know, isn't it kinda, rough?  
  
"Not really," He said, "once it grows a little." he said running his hands over his face.  
  
"Maybe after your sister's wedding, then," Abby said, as she dug through her suitcase.  
  
Carter shaved the shadow off and walked out dressed. "Abby your are beautiful."  
  
"Do I look appropriate to meet your mother?"  
  
"You look good enough to eat." He said walking over to her.  
  
"Nibble on, or devour?"  
  
"Devour, definitely devour." Carter said nibbling on the back of her neck.  
  
"Just as long as your mother doesn't chew me up and spit me out for lunch" Abby said, enjoying the feel of Carters teeth on her neck.  
  
"I won't let her," He said, "she had better not even try. She won't get away with it."  
  
"And Barbara will be there. I liked her."  
  
"I'm glad you like at least one member of my family." he said smiling, "shall we get this over with."  
  
"If we must," she said, placing her hand in his.  
  
The sooner we get it done. The sooner we can get back here." He said heading to the door.  
  
"That's good. Because I have a few thinks packed away you haven't seen yet, either.  
  
He looked at her, "I like the sound of that."  
  
"You better." Abby pulled the door closed behind them, and the headed toward the elevator.  
  
"At least we don't have to go far." He said, "she's just downstairs. I told mom that I would be tired so here would be the best place to meet. We can get away fairly fast if she is a witch to you."  
  
"Thanks," Abby said, with a quick kiss to his cheek.  
  
Carter spotted his mother, Barbara and someone that he had never seen before. She was at it again. At least Barbie wasn't in on it or claimed not to be, "you ready for this." He said looking at Abby, "she's up to no good."  
  
I'm ready." Abby said, putting a smile on her face.  
  
Carter walked up to the table, "Mother, Barbie," he said to them trying to be polite. "It's nice to see you. I want you to meet Abby, Barbara." He was trying to pretend that she hadn't come up so that his mother wouldn't feel he was abandoning her, "Mother you remember Abby don't you?" He asked his mother. He had never seen the young lady sitting at the table before. But he was sure that she wasn't a friend of Barbie's.  
  
"John, do you think it is appropriate to bring a co worker to your sisters wedding?"  
  
"Yes mother I do." He said looking at her, "Abby is my girlfriend."  
  
Abby sat next to Carter and tried to make herself as small as possible, to try to be unnoticed. He reached under the table and squeezed her hand. Carter looked at his mother. He picked his words carefully, "Abby and I are dating mother."  
  
"Really?" Eleanor said as she looked down her nose at Abby.  
  
"Yes really," Carter said to his mother, "I am assuming that you won't have a problem with that."  
  
"I don't think this is the appropriate time and place for a discussion, John," said Eleanor. "I would like to introduce you to Lauren."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, giving his mother the look, "I'm sure my mother has told you a lot about me."  
  
Barbara, noticing the uncomfortable looks on everyone's faces said, "I'm looking forward to you meeting my fiancé tonight, Scooter."  
  
"I'm looking forward to that too Barbie." He said, he leaned over, "want to get out of here," he whispered.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered something," Barbara said. "One of Kevin's ushers might not be able to make it in time for the wedding. Mother do you mind if I steal Johnny to have him fitted, just incase he needs to step in.  
  
"If you must." Eleanor said to her daughter. She knew what those two were trying to do. "I do expect to see both of you at dinner tonight." Carter looked at his mother, "yes you will. I will talk to you later." He stood up and looked at Abby, "you want to come along dear."  
  
Abby stood up quickly, "Sure, as long as Barbara doesn't mind."  
  
Carter looked at her, "no she's not going to mind." Barbara looked at Abby, "it's not a problem Abby." Carter leaned over close to Abby whispering to her, "she's rescuing us from mom."  
  
"Then I would love to come along. Nice seeing you again Mrs. Carter," Abby said with a smile she hoped looked sincere.  
  
Carter led the three of them out of the room. "Thank you Barbie. I owe you well another one." Barbara looked at her brother, "it's nothing Scooter. Just don't be late for dinner. I'm not getting out of things twice today. I hope that you and Abby have fun. I'm going to go find my other half."  
  
"Thank you, Barbara," Abby said. "I don't think I was ready for that."  
  
"You did just fine." Barbara said to her, "you are the first of Scooter's girlfriends who didn't go screaming from the room."  
  
John hugged his sister, "you didn't need to tell her that. I'll see you later tonight, let's go find something fun to do Abby."  
  
"I would like to see a bit of the city."  
  
He took her hand, "then we shall. There are a lot of little shops along the street here, why don't we go for a little bit of shopping?"  
  
"Okay. Are we looking for something in particular," she said, as she fell into step with him  
  
"No," he said, he had the something special back at the hotel. "Just something to remember our first getaway with."  
  
"That will be nice."  
  
"Is there anything special that you would like to take back home," Carter said looking in a shop full of modal castles.  
  
"You know what I would really like is some chocolate." Abby said.  
  
"You've been around me to long." He said walking down the streets. "I think this one might have something. After all it's a candy shop."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
He pulled her inside, there were rows of small bins full of candies. "I have been inside one of these since I was a small kid."  
  
Abby picked up the chocolate shaped like bottles and showed them to Carter. "I suppose these are out?"  
  
"No," He said, "but you do realize that they do have alcohol in them here."  
  
"Then I guess I better not," she said as she placed them back on the shelf. "How about this?"  
  
"Those are cute," Carter said, "you can pick what ever you want," Carter laughed, "enjoy yourself."  
  
Abby put the chocolate shaped pigs in the little basket she carried then looked around for anything else that caught her eye.  
  
"I want to get these," Carter said with a smile on his face.  
  
"You would. Go ahead put them in the basket."  
  
"I'd love to nibble them off of you." He said, "not very romantic huh."  
  
"Anything you do is romantic. And I am sorry I fell asleep on you last night."  
  
"Don't be sorry Abby." He said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Maybe we will have to try that seduction scene again, tonight," Abby said, placing her hand into the crook of her arm.  
  
"You don't have to work very hard at that." He said, "you have me wrapped around your little finger."  
  
"Yah, sure."  
  
"There's a little park just up the street," John said taking the basket from her, "would you like to walk with me." "After you pay for my chocolate." Abby said.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said. He paid for the candy, took her hand in his, "let's go.  
  
As they walked though the park Abby felt content. She refused to let his mother bother her, and she truly liked Barbara.  
  
"Are you have a good time." Carter asked her. He knew that this morning couldn't have been easy for it.  
  
"I am. Because I'm here with you." she said.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." He said, "do you need to change before facing my parents again."  
  
" I should. I am sure your mother and Lauren wouldn't be seen in the same outfit for two different meals."  
  
"You don't have to become like them," He said to her, "I love you just the way you are."  
  
Abby kissed him. "Thanks, but I think I will change clothes anyway."  
  
Carter led Abby back to the hotel, "you handled mother great today." He said, "Even Barbie was amazed with you." He said as they climbed into the elevator.  
  
"I didn't think I did anything. But I am glad Barbara chose to rescue us." Abby said, leaning on the back wall of the elevator.  
  
"So am I," Carter chuckled, "you did more than you'll ever know Abby."  
  
"If you say so.  
  
"Let's just get changed." He said. Carter hated spending time with his family.  
  
"How long do we have before dinner?" Abby asked.  
  
Carter looked at his watch, "three hours."  
  
"I don't think it will take three hours to change our clothes." Abby said as she headed toward the bathroom.  
  
"It shouldn't," He said.  
  
"So," Abby said from the bathroom. "Do you want to take a nap, or something else."  
  
"Hmm," Carter said, "I like those options. Something else will led to a nap."  
  
Carter laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. When Abby came out of the bathroom, she saw Carter asleep, snoring lightly. She knew that he had been under a lot of stress knowing he had to deal with his parents, so she figured she would just let him sleep. 


	8. Money Matters

Chapter 8: Money Matters  
  
The sleep felt good. He needed it. He was so worried about what his mother might try. He knew that she would bring someone to lunch, but he hoped that she got the picture and didn't bring her to dinner. He loved Abby and that was something that she was going to have to get used to. He opened one eye to glance at the clock. Abby was in the bathroom, fussing with her hair. She knew that she was a bit out of her depth with Carter's family, but she would hold up her head, and take whatever they dished out. Carter got up and headed into the bathroom, he stepped behind Abby and put his arms around he waist, "you look beautiful."  
  
"You look well rested," she said  
  
"I feel a lot better." He said. "I supposed that I should probably get my clothes changed and look a little more human."  
  
"You better hurry. If we are late nobody's going to blame you."  
  
"I know," he said, "it shouldn't take me too long." Carter stuck his head inside a suitcase. He got into a pair of dark pants, a white dress shirt. "Which tie, Abby?"  
  
"Why don't you wear the red one, to match my sweater?"  
  
"Yeah." He said. Picking it up and tying it in the mirror. "Can I call them and tell them that I am sick?"  
  
"No, because they will blame me. We will go and I will smile," Abby said, slipping on her heels. "Besides how often do you see me in a skirt."  
  
"You make scrubs look sexy." He said to her.  
  
"So is that why you went into medicine? A scrub obsession."  
  
"I didn't get that until I met you." He said, "too bad you had to have been my med student then."  
  
"Why too bad?" she asked.  
  
"I would have dated you then." He said, Carter pulled her close for a kiss, "I've always loved you."  
  
"I knew there was something there, that first night on the roof. I was just too scared to even think about it."  
  
"I didn't think that after all of this," he said looking at her, "we'd be here."  
  
"But I'm glad we are," she said, surrendering to his embrace.  
  
"I am too." He said. "We'd better think about going. Not that I want to but this is important to Barbie."  
  
"Okay, I am ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"It will be okay." He said kissing her, "I'll be right there with you, and they don't like me either."  
  
"I don't believe that," Abby said, while grabbing her wrap. "Who wouldn't like you?"  
  
"My family." He said, "I'm the doctor not the family business man."  
  
Carter headed toward the elevator. "I'm not the ideal son, an addict on top of it."  
  
"You are an amazing Doctor. You save lives every day. What's not for them to be proud of. And I honestly don't think you would have started using if you..." Abby stopped speaking since she didn't want to bring up a bad subject.  
  
"Hadn't been stabbed." He finished the sentence for her, "you know Abby my mother should be thanking you, not turning her nose up at you. She wouldn't have a son if you weren't here."  
  
"You would have made it. If I hadn't been there, someone else would have."  
  
"Don't be so sure of that. I was self destructing and didn't even know it." He pushed the button for the elevator. "But that's behind me."  
  
"I know. And I want you know how proud I am of you. And you are probably a better sponsor than I will ever be." Abby stepped onto the elevator, and pulled her wrap a little tighter.  
  
"Don't sell yourself short Abby." He said. "I wonder what kind of festivities mother has put together for tonight."  
  
Abby gave Carter a slight smile. "I just hope it doesn't go too late."  
  
"No we'll just make our appearances, do the family duty and then get out of there. Trust me I don't want to stay with them any longer than we have to." Carter said stepping out into the lobby. "Well at least we don't have to get a taxi. Seems that either mother or Barbie, sent a car."  
  
"Do you ever get used to it, John?"  
  
"Get used to what?" He asked.  
  
"Limos, and jetting off to Switzerland at a moments notice." Abby said, "Because this is really out of my reality."  
  
"Yeah I guess so," he said, "But I'd rather have a normal family than money. Money isn't all that it's cracked up to be though."  
  
"Well at least you had that. I didn't have a normal family or money."  
  
"I didn't have a mother or a father either." He said.  
  
"But you had your Grandmother."  
  
"Yeah I had Gamma." He said, "at least she took care of us. And stopped them from shipping us from boarding school to boarding school." He said, taking Abby's hand in his, "let me spoil you. I want to give you everything that the world has to offer Abby."  
  
"If I have you, that's all I need." Abby said, sliding even closer to him.  
  
Carter sighed, "you do have me, you will always have me." He held onto her for the rest of the car ride. When the car stopped he looked at her, "at least we'll get some food."  
  
"Sometimes, I think food is all you think about," Abby answered with a small punch to Carters upper arm.  
  
I have to have something to keep my mind off of the things that I want to do to you." He said, "if I don't think about food, I'll never make it thru tonight."  
  
Abby grinned, then whispered something in his ear, before getting out of the car.  
  
Carter turned red and followed her, he liked that. "May I escort you Ms. Lockhart."  
  
"That you may, Dr. Carter."  
  
Carter led her into the house. They walked inside. Carter wasn't sure what Barbie's fiancee did, but mother must have approved. Barbara came over to them, with her fiance. "John, Abby this is my fiance, Kevin Wentworth. Kevin this is my brother John and his girlfriend Abby.  
  
John stretched out his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you Kevin."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, John," Kevin said, then he turned to Abby, "and you too, Abby."  
  
Abby noticed that John and Kevin were about the same height and build. But Kevin's hair was flaming red, and he had bright blue eyes. Abby held her hand out to Kevin. She smiled as he lifted her hand to his mouth to kiss, instead of shaking it.  
  
"Barbara, your fiance is quite the charmer. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kevin."  
  
"The pleasure is ours, Barbie has been going on about having her brother here. It's nice to finally get the chance to meet both of you."  
  
"Have you talked to Mother yet," Barbara asked.  
  
"No I haven't had the chance to see her yet."  
  
"You might want to steer Abby clear of her. Mother is in a mood."  
  
"I will," John said he noticed that his father was standing by the bar, "It was a pleasure meeting you Kevin. If you will excuse us, I am going to go say hello to Dad."  
  
"Can you handle saying hello to my dad." Carter asked as they walked toward Jack.  
  
"Sure, I can. I haven't met him, so he doesn't hate me yet," Abby said, gripping Carters hand.  
  
"Abby remind me not to let you hold on to me when I ask you stupid questions like that, you are going to hurt me," Carter said crossing the room, "Dad this is Abby Lockhart, Abby this is my dad Jack." He said.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Abby." The senior Carter said to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
"She more beautiful that you described John." He said to him turning to Abby, "my son is lucky to have you accompany him, I know it was short notice."  
  
"Well, John made it possible for me to come along." Abby relaxing a bit. Carter's father seamed nice enough.  
  
"He's a good man." Jack said to her, "you know your mother brought another young woman tonight. She's obsessing again. You had better be careful, now that she has Barbara married off you know your her next project."  
  
Carter rolled his eyes, "I'm taken Dad, she just....it drives me nuts." He pulled Abby slightly away, as Jack asked for another drink. "If I go find mother, would you be comfortable here with my Dad?"  
  
"I don't mind?" Abby said, still holding onto John.  
  
"I'd rather have you here with him while I deal with her." He said to Abby, he gave her a quick kiss, "I promise not to take long. You sure your okay with this, I know I promised not to leave you alone with my family.  
  
"I'm ok. And if it gets bad I will just excuse myself to the ladies room." Abby said. John lead her back over to where his dad was standing, then Abby let go of his hand.  
  
"Dad, would you mind keeping Abby company for a minute, I am going to go and talk to mom."  
  
"It would be my pleasure to keep an eye on her for you, son."  
  
He turned and crossed the room. He had a few choice words for his mother. "Mother," He said walking up to her, "Dad said you were looking for me." He was going to put an end to this. He glanced over his shoulder quick to make sure that Abby was okay.  
  
Abby was making small talk with Carter's dad. He was being kind, and didn't make her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes, I wanted you to meet..."  
  
John cut her off, "No there will not be me meeting anyone mother. I'm here with Abby get used to it." He said.  
  
"John, do not raise you voice with me or tell me to get used to it." She said to him, "you need a nice young lady to settle down with not a nurse that you work with." Eleanor said.  
  
"No mom, I am serious. I have Gamma's engagement ring. Before I go back to the States, it will be on Abby's finger. "You can stop right now mother, do not try to set me up with anyone." He said trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"What does your Grandmother think of her," Eleanor asked, her lips tight.  
  
"I don't know I haven't asked Gamma." John said to her, "it's no one's decision but mine. You can't tell me who to love mom, I'm not a little boy!"  
  
"Well you certainly aren't acting like a grown up. I think you just brought this woman because you knew it would bother me."  
  
"Really mother. Well it has hasn't it. You can't understand why I love her can you." He said, "there's a lot about me that you don' t know or understand. I love mother. I really love her and I"m happy. Accept it."  
  
"Just don't ask me to help when you find out she was just after your money, John." Eleanor said, as she sipped her champagne.  
  
"My money." John laughed. "She doesn't want my money mother. I think she's just as uncomfortable with it as I am. One thing I have learned money isn't everything. Are you going to accept her mother or not."  
  
"I guess you are going to do whatever you want to. But I don't have to like it. Eleanor said, walking away.  
  
"No mom you don't. I will see you tomorrow I'm taking Abby home."  
  
Carter crossed the room, "Dad, I think I would like Abby's company back please, we will be seeing you tomorrow."  
  
"Did your Mother give you trouble, John?" Abby asked.  
  
"That's fine, son." Jack answered. "It was very nice talking with you Abby. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight, Mr. Carter. Thanks for the talk," Abby said.  
  
"You will Dad. I won't miss Barbara's wedding." He said he put his arm around Abby's waist. "I just want to get out of here."  
  
Abby leaned into him as they walked out. "What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story sweetheart." He said to her, "let's just go back to the hotel...I want to talk to you about something anyway."  
  
"Okay. But it bothers me to see you this upset."  
  
"I know, " John said, "it's nothing bad really. Mom and I just had a little disagreement."  
  
"Well if it helps at all, your father was nice," Abby said.  
  
"I glad you like him Abby." John said, "I just want to be with you tonight."  
  
"Well, I'm here."  
  
Carter was silent the entire car ride back to the hotel. His mother had really gotten to him. She was not going to meddle in his life and control him. As Abby watched him she wondered about what his mother had said. Whatever it was, it had really shaken him.  
  
They walked back up into the hotel room. "Peace and quiet." He said flopping on the bed.  
  
"Can we order room service again, since we managed to walk out on both lunch and dinner?"Abby asked.  
  
"Abby I am so sorry about that." He said, "yes we can. What do you want?"  
  
"Strawberries and whipped cream?" she said with a toss of her hair.  
  
Carter grinned, "later."  
  
"Then how about some chicken cordon bleu."  
  
He picked up the phone and called down. He made a mental note of everything that he was going to need. "dinner will be here in about 15 minutes."  
  
"Wonderful," Abby said, as she lay down and sighed.  
  
Carter went over and rummaged thru a suitcase. He knew that he had put it in here but he wasn't sure just where. He slipped it in his pocket as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Abby would you let the room service guy in please."  
  
Abby went to the door, and let in their dinner.  
  
"Here," Carter said, tipping the bellboy. "I'll be out in a minute Abby." Carter disappeared into the bathroom. He wanted five minutes to think by himself. He was rushing things. He was letting his mother get the best of him. He just needed to relax. Abby wondered what was going on with Carter. He had been jumpy since they left the meeting with his parents. She wondered what his mother said to him. Carter walked out. He had splashed water on his face, loosened his tie, "that smells good."  
  
"Do you promise not to get upset if I tell you what my mother said."  
  
"I won't get upset." Abby said." But maybe we should eat before you tell me."  
  
"Yeah," He said, "you haven't eaten all day and well you know me..."  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't fainted from hunger already." Abby placed her fork into her food, and held it up to Carter.  
  
"Thank you." He said. His mother couldn't be more wrong about her. Carter would prove to her that he knew what he was doing.  
  
"More?" Abby asked.  
  
He shook his head no.  
  
"Baby, you need to eat something." Abby was getting worried now. Nothing make Carter lose his appetite.  
  
"If you say so." He said taking the bite off her fork.  
  
Abby continued to feed Carter. He seemed to be doing better now.  
  
"No more Abby please," Carter said. "I can't hold another bite."  
  
"All right sweetie, did you leave any room for chocolate."  
  
"What you mean me, you're the one who was shoveling it in." He said laughing  
  
"You needed to eat." She came around the table and sat on his lap.  
  
"I supposed you want me to tell you what happened with mom." He said.  
  
"Yes, I do. What did she do to upset you?"  
  
"In a nutshell, she said that you were after my money."  
  
"Your money?" Abby jumped out of Carter's lap and started pacing. "I can't believe she could think something. You are special, money or no."  
  
"Abby, I don't think that. I have never thought that. It never crossed my mind."  
  
"I suppose that's what they all think. I knew I should have stayed home," Abby said, still pacing.  
  
"Come here please," he said reaching for her.  
  
Abby stopped, and let Carter pull her near.  
  
"I don't care what they think, or what they say. I know the truth. I know that you could care less that I come from a wealthy family. And it appeared that you were hitting it off with my dad."  
  
Abby thought a moment and tried to calm down. "I guess you are right. He was nice, and we were able to talk. Barbara has been nice, too. Ok, maybe they all don't hate me."  
  
"No," he said, "but I don't care what they think, I wish that you wouldn't either. It's my decision not theirs."  
  
"I do worry. I don't want to cause you problems with your family."  
  
"Abby, my family already has problems. There's nothing that can be done about that. Mother said what she wanted to. I don't care anymore. All that matters to me is that I'm happy, and when I am with you, I am happy. That's what I want, to be here with you."  
  
Abby looked into his eyes, and she could see that he was telling the truth. "I just don't want you to change your mind in a few years, and resent me because I caused problems with your family."  
  
"I could never resent you. I'm not going to change the way that I feel about you for them." Carter pulled her in for a kiss, "How about a nice long bubble bath?"  
  
"That sounds good," she smiled.  
  
"With or without me?"  
  
"Why would I want to take a bubble bath without you?"  
  
Carter smiled at her, "because I haven't left your side this entire trip. I wasn't sure if you would want some quiet time to yourself."  
  
"Maybe later, right now, I want you with me."  
  
"I think I can handle that." Carter said, "would you like me to draw your bath?"  
  
"Would you?" she asked.  
  
"I would love to," He said, he swept her up and carried her into the bathroom with him. He balanced her on his lap as he sat on the edge of the tub to start the water running.  
  
"I just want to stay in the tub until we wash all the problems away."  
  
"I don't think that we have enough time." He said kissing the back of her neck, "but I can and will make you forget about them."  
  
She pulled off her red sweater, then her skirt, reveling the red garter belt she has whispered to him about earlier.  
  
"Now I know why that suitcase was so heavy, " he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Abby asked.  
  
"You brought the heavy artillery. I couldn't keep my hands off you if I wanted to, Abby you are beautiful."  
  
"And you are the most perfect man I have ever seen."  
  
"I love you Abigail Lockhart," he said as he rested his head on her top and kissed it gently, "I hope I got this warm enough for you."  
  
"If you are here, I am sure it will be warm enough," she said, slipping her hands around him.  
  
Carter gently lowered them both into the tub. He leaned back so that he was resting again the back of the tub and pulled her up close to him. "You don't ever have to worry about me going anywhere. I will always be right here." He savored the feeling of having her close to him, of her in his arms. "I want you."  
  
"Oh, John. You have me," Abby said, lifting her face to his placing a light kiss on his lips.  
  
He kissed her back, and ran his hands down the length of her back, "I need you." He whispered.  
  
"I need you, too," she said, as she placed her hands on his chest.  
  
John took her face between her hands and kissed her passionately. He released his hands only to run them up and down her arms. He loved the touch of her skin, the feeling of her touch against his. The fire that ran up and down his skin. This was heaven for him to have the woman of his dreams alone with him, he knew in his heart that this was right, she was the only one for him. Abby sighed, this was so perfect. In the moments when they were this close she believed they could survive anything the world would throw at them. Her skin tingled wherever he had touched. She felt so cherished.  
  
"I want you and only you," he whispered into her ear, "God Abby you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." He couldn't get enough of her. His desire for her was even stronger than when he first kissed her in the ER.  
  
Abby could wait no longer. She slipped her knees on either side of him. She could feel his arms pull her tighter to him. They fit together perfectly. "I want you," she sighed into his ear.  
  
John let a moan escape from his lips. He felt her back arch as he moved her hips. He looked up into her eyes, he wanted to see the pleasure in her eyes. She looked back to his eyes, those deep brown eyes that could make her forget everything but him. Her movements went from slow and soft, to quicker and with purpose.  
  
She was the only one who could drive him mad with desire. He was having a hard time keeping himself under control. When he looked in her eyes, he could feel and see that she loved him. "Abby."  
  
"John!" she gasped. "Oh my. Oh, Baby." She was just barely holding on.  
  
John felt Abby's body tremble. He pulled her closer to him one more time before he fell back against the back of the tub. The water had lost it's heat. "I love you," he said . They rode the waves together. Then Abby collapsed onto John's chest, trying to catch her breath.  
  
He slipped out from under her and got out of the tub. He lifted her out and wrapped her in a bath towel. "Don't want you to catch cold. You can't get sick and leave me to deal with the tomorrow all alone."  
  
"I will be wherever you want me to be," she said, running one hand through his hair, the other looped around his neck.  
  
Carter laid her down on the bed, "are you hungry?"  
  
"Hungry?" she asked, her eyes starting to droop.  
  
"Close your eyes baby, we have all the time in the world." He said, the strawberries could wait for another time. He made sure that they would have a wake up call in the morning so that they would make to the church in time for the wedding. He pulled Abby in close to him as he settled in for the night next to her, "sleep well my sweet Abby." 


	9. Three Little Words

Chapter 9: Three Little Words  
  
Abby heard a strange noise. What was that ring? Carter groaned. He had heard the phone but didn't want to answer it, he picked it up and then set it back down. He rolled on it his back and blinked his eyes.  
  
"Carter, what was that noise? Abby asked, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Our wake up call." He said groaning. "I asked them to send us one so we wouldn't be late."  
  
"Is it really morning already? Couldn't your sister get married in the evening?"  
  
"No she is sadistic." He said, "I don't want to get up anymore than you do. I'm happy right here. What do you say to just staying in bed?"  
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
"I'd love to tempt you." He said as he sat up.  
  
"Well, since I'm already on your mother's bad side, I better not cause you to miss your sister's wedding."  
  
Carter looked at her, "no I want to go, besides I want to see that dress you bought for this occasion. Since you've been keeping it a secret all this time."  
  
"I think you will like it. Can you order us some breakfast while I take a quick shower?"  
  
"Anything special that you want?" He asked as he picked up the phone.  
  
"No, whatever you want. I just need something in my stomach to keep the butterflies down."  
  
He smiled at her, "go take your shower, I'll make it something light for you."  
  
Carter called downstairs and got them bagels, coffee and eggs. Abby emerged from the bathroom, her hair and the rest of her wrapped in a towel. Carter handed her a cup of coffee, "do you want cream cheese on your bagel?"  
  
"Please," she said, as she sipped at the coffee.  
  
"Here you go." He said handing it to her. "I'm off to shower, we only have about an hour before the car is here if I know my mother."  
  
"As soon as you are out of the shower, I will dry my hair. I will be ready on time."  
  
"I know you will." He said as headed off to the bathroom. He showered quick, he didn't want her stressing over not having enough time. He walked out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "You can have the bathroom Abby."  
  
"Thank you, sweetie," she said. She carried her garment bag and makeup case into the bathroom with her.  
  
He sat down on the bed and finished drying off. He pulled his tux out of the closet. He dressed and walked over to the bathroom door, "Everything okay in there," he called thru the shut door.  
  
"Yes, I should be out in just a bit." Abby looked at her reflection. She had pulled her hair up into a loose french twist. Then she slipped on her dress. Susan had been right, the dress looked like it had been made just for her. She opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"Abby you are stunning." He said looking at her. He had never seen her looking so good. "I bought you this." He said handing her the box from Tiffany's  
  
"Oh John. What is this?"  
  
"I thought that you would look stunning with this, I don't know if you like diamonds or not, but I thought that it wouldn't hurt." He had picked out a small heart shaped diamond pendant. "May I help you with that."  
  
Abby nodded then turned to give him access to fasten the clasp. He slipped the necklace around her neck, he did up the clasp and looked at her.  
  
"You are amazing." He said to her stepping closer to her, he ran his hands down her back, "Abby you are truly beautiful."  
  
Abby felt his warm hands in between the criss-crossed straps of her dress. Abby slid her hands down the dress, "Are you sure you like it?"  
  
"Yes," He said stepping back to look at her. She was absolutely stunning. Abby was standing there before him in a floor length gown of a dark chocolate color, it hugged her waist and hips, it looked as if the gown had been made just for her. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. I love it, I was a fool not to trust you  
  
"Susan was teasing me. She said only I would pick out a dress just because it matched my boyfriend's eyes." Abby let her eyes sweep over Carter, "You are looking very handsome yourself. Have I ever told you how good you look in a tux?  
  
"Yeah, you have." He said. "That night you...never mind." Carter said biting his tongue.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The night we went to Gamma's fundraiser at the Natural History Museum."  
  
"Did I really say that. I know I was thinking it, but I didn't think I had the guts to say it out loud."  
  
"Yes, I think we were both just feeling a little awkward that night." He said smiling at her as he extended her arm, "Shall we go?"  
  
Abby took a deep breath, then took his arm. "I'm ready."  
  
"We'll be fine. It will be a short ceremony. Barbara hates long ones, she always has. Just some quick 'I do's,' then we can kick back and party for awhile."  
  
"Just don't leave me alone with your mother."  
  
"I won't, Dad maybe, but not mom." He said leading her out of the hotel room, Carter made sure she was clear of the door before pulling it shut  
  
As they walked toward the elevator Abby was surprised how relaxed she felt. Maybe Susan was right. The dress did give her confidence. That, and the wonderful man by her side.  
  
Carter felt that she was much more relaxed, for the first time all trip she wasn't cutting the circulation off to his hand or arm. He guided her out of the elevator and to the car. "Don't get too used to this, I only have the jeep in Chicago."  
  
"I like the jeep," she said, as she slid into the car.  
  
"I know you do," he said sliding in next to her. "Can I ask you something Abby?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you be happy living a life like this?"  
  
"You mean limos and 5 star hotels?"  
  
"Limo's, formal events, having everything you could want at your finger tips. Not having to worry about getting the rent paid," he said. He wanted to know how she would feel being asked to be a part of his world.  
  
"If it meant being with you, I could get used to it."  
  
"I had this feeling inside that you would say that." He said taking her hand in his.  
  
Abby looked at him, and held his gaze. "John, what are you getting at?"  
  
"Nothing." He said to her changing the subject, "I'm just enjoying being here with you. Stealing a moment alone with you before we can't get away."  
  
"Ok," she said, not entirely believing him.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her as the car came to a stop. "I just want you to know that I love you." Abby looked at him and smiled as the door of the limo opened and the driver reached his hand in to help her out.  
  
He slid out of the limo, "let's go get this over with, I'm sure that Barbie is thinking the same thing about now too. I know they drive her as nuts as they drive me."  
  
"I can't wait to see her. I'm sure she will be wearing the most amazing gown."  
  
Carter thought to himself, 'there'd only be one person more beautiful.' "Yeah, I'm sure she will be."  
  
As they stood in the foyer of the church, Carter leaned over just loud enough for Abby to hear him, "I can't wait to get you out of your gown."  
  
Abby just looked at him for a minute. "I can't believe you said that here."  
  
"No one heard me," he said smiling. "besides it's the truth." Carter couldn't get the smile off his face.  
  
"Your going to pay for that."  
  
"Oh, I am." He said, "that I might enjoy."  
  
"John, just shut up.," Abby said, not looking at him.  
  
"I will, let's go sit down." He said. He knew that he had taken that further than he should have.  
  
Abby took the arm of the usher as he lead them to their seat. She slid into the second pew, and felt Carter slid in next to her.  
  
Carter sat there. He watched the ushers seat people. The church was nearly full. He noticed people who had been business associates of his parents. He nodded as he mother was ushered to the pew in front of them. Eleanor looked straight ahead, and didn't acknowledge her son. John wasn't shocked at her. He reached over and took Abby's hand in his. This was going to be a long day, but at least he didn't have to listen to his mother tell him how bad Abby was supposedly going to be for him.  
  
Abby felt John stiffen next to her, she couldn't believe a mother, any mother wouldn't be proud to have John as her son. Maybe what Eleanor thought wasn't important.  
  
Carter watched as they begin to take their places. His brother-in-law didn't look all that bad. He was sure that Barbie wouldn't have entered into this lightly. They started the music and the bridesmaids began to enter. As the music changed to "Here Comes the Bride" Abby stood, still holding Carter's hand. He watched as his big sister walked down the isle next to his dad. She was so beautiful. She looked like a fairy tale princess, walking in the clouds, the gown was cut low on top, tight to Barbie's waist, with layers of chiffon flowing down in ruffles. He couldn't believe that was his big sister. Abby noticed him looking a little misty. She gave his hand a quick squeeze.  
  
Carter took his eyes off Barbie for a minute and looked at Abby. He squeezed her hand back as they sat down. He listened as the minister began in. Abby heard the words the minister said, 'for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part,' and she realized she wanted to say these words to John. They had been through all of this. She knew she had to be with this man forever. She placed her hand to the side of John's face, turning it toward her. "I love you," she whispered, as she looked into his eyes.  
  
He had been wanting and waiting to hear those three words from all for what seemed forever. He didn't care if she saw the tear escape from his eyes. He had been so scared that she wasn't going to let him thru the walls that she had built up to protect herself, he paused a minute unsure of what to say back to her, "I love you too."  
  
Abby's heart felt light. "I love you" she said again. She couldn't believe she had been so afraid to say those words.  
  
Carter knew what he needed to do now that he knew how Abby felt about him. He would wait until they were back outside, he sat there holding her hand lost in thought thru the rest of the ceremony. Abby tried to pull her attention back to Barbara's wedding, but feeling John's hand in hers kept distracting her. John watched Barbie and her new husband walk out of the church. He stood up. "That was beautiful." He said looking at Abby.  
  
"It was, your sister was lovely."  
  
"Come with me," He said leading her toward the back of the church. He lead her outside. She followed close behind him, her hand still trapped in his.  
  
John looked for a place where there wasn't anyone. "There's something that I need to ask you and it can't wait." He said looking around. Abby giggled. He looked so serious and so intent on his mission. She trailed along behind him, as he wandered around to the back of the Church.  
  
"Abby hearing you tell me you love me today was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." He said putting his hand is his pocket, "you are the only woman who I want to spent the rest of my life with, I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life," He got down on one knee and took her hand in his, "Abigail Lockhart, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
Tears welled in Abby's eyes. She felt the warmth of the sun on her face, and the warmth in her heart from his words. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes, John, I will marry you."  
  
"This was Gamma's, she wanted me to give it to my wife," He said slipping the ring on Abby's finger.  
  
Abby kneeled next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't wait to be your wife."  
  
"Abby you have made me the happiest man on the face of the earth." He said looking into her eyes, "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too," she said.  
  
John stood up taking her with him. He wiped the tears from her checks. He kissed her and held her close, "we need to head over to the reception before they notice we are missing. I don't want to ruin Barbie's day.  
  
"No, we can't do that. But I do hope that it is a quick reception. I want to be alone with you."  
  
"I do too." He said, heading toward the car, "at least we will have a few minutes in the car alone on the way up to the chalet"  
  
Abby giggled again. "John, did you know how much I wanted you to touch me on the way back from the museum benefit. I know it wouldn't have been right then, but now..."  
  
He looked at her, "I wanted to touch you too, and now I am going to have the rest of my life to touch you." He waited for the driver to open the car door, "you're going to be Mrs. Carter soon."  
  
"Mrs. Carter, I can hardly believe it."  
  
"I know," He said as he waited for her to get in. He wanted five minutes alone with her to revel in what had just happened.  
  
"John, did you hear those vows today? Until now they were just words. But as I heard them, with your hand in mine, I realized that we had already been through it all. And I knew I couldn't hold back any more."  
  
"Abby, I've known for a long time that you were the one for me. I just wanted the time to be right. To make sure that you felt the same way for me that I felt for you." He said to her.  
  
"I do, I know I do."  
  
John slipped his arms around her and pulled her in tight against him. "I love you. You are the only woman I ever want." He leaned down and kissed her like he had never done before. He was in love and happy. Bringing her to Barbie's wedding was the best thing that he could have ever done.  
  
Abby closed her eyes, and just felt. She felt his arm's around her, his heart beating against her, and a budge behind the fly of his trousers. She really hoped this was a quick reception.  
  
"Abby," he said, " All I want to do is scream to the world that you have said yes to be my wife, but I think for Barbie and this being her day, we shouldn't say anything." The car came to a stop.  
  
"That's fine, I understand," Abby said, but then pouted. "Do I have to take the ring off?"  
  
"No, I don't want that ring to ever leave your finger. I meant it when I put it on there." He said.  
  
"Do you think anyone will notice?"  
  
"Well tell them if anyone says anything." He said to her. The car door opened and they slid out, Abby's hand still in John's.  
  
"I love you." He said kissing her before taking his hand in hers "Just remember that while we are with my crazy family."  
  
"With you at my side, I can face anything."  
  
"I know you can." He said leading her inside the château. They arrived in time to bring up the tail end of the reception line. John went first and Abby followed behind him. He shook Kevin's hand, "Welcome to the family." John hugged his sister, "you're beautiful Barbie. I'm so happy for you."  
  
As John hugged his sister, Abby gave Kevin a shy hug. Then Abby hugged John's sister. "It was a beautiful wedding, Barbara. Thank you for letting me be a part of it." As Abby pulled back, Barbara noticed the ring on her left hand. She patted Abby's hand and said, "We'll talk later."  
  
"Mother," John said, "it was a beautiful wedding."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Carter," Abby's heart did a little flutter as she said those words. "It was a lovely wedding. Barbara was a beautiful bride.  
  
Carter's mother just looked at Abby. "There were a few things that we could have done with out."  
  
"Well I am glad John brought me along to be a part of it." Abby said, pasting a fake smile on her face. "Oh, John, there's your dad, why don't we go say hello to him." Abby held her head up, and pulled on John's hand as she walked toward his father. "Witch" Abby said under her breath  
  
"You handled mother quite well." John said  
  
"I am not going to let anything bother me today."  
  
"I am happy to hear that." John said smiling at her, "hi Dad."  
  
Jack looked at Abby, she was absolutely stunning. He could see what John saw in her. "It's nice to see you, John, Abby."  
  
"Nice to see you again too, Mr. Carter," Abby said.  
  
"Will you save me at least once dance today Abby." Jack asked.  
  
"Sure, Mr. Carter." "How long are you going to be here?" John's dad asked. "5 more days dad." John said, "I want to make the most of this vacation."  
  
"Abby, I'll be right back sweetheart mother is over there trying to get my attention."  
  
"Okay, I will just go get a soda."  
  
Carter walked over to his mother. "What is it mother?"  
  
Did you actually propose to that trollop?"  
  
"That's a little uncalled for. She is not a trollop." He said to her, "I told you yesterday that ring was going to be on her finger. Did you think I was lying."  
  
"I just thought you had more sense that this, John," Eleanor said, with a sneer on her face.  
  
"That is my future wife you are talking about." He was getting upset with her.  
  
"I just hope you reconsider before you actually marry her. Your Grandmother will be mortified."  
  
"My grandmother will not be mortified." He said, "give it up mother. I am going to marry her. She's not the money hungry person that you think she is. I love her with all my heart, you should be thankful that I have Abby in my life and treat her with respect. You might not even have a son if she hadn't been there." He said turning away from his mother. He could see Abby standing by the bar. "Excuse me I am going to go dance with Abby."  
  
Abby saw John approach; he looked mad. She wondered what his mother said to him to make him so angry.  
  
John walked up to the bartender, "scotch on the rocks please," he turned to Abby, "do you want anything?"  
  
Abby's eyes widened. John didn't drink. Ever. "Ginger ale, please," said in a small voice.  
  
He handed her glass to her and downed his. The scotched burned his throat as it slid down. "do you want to dance?"  
  
Abby's happy mood evaporated. This was not good. She really didn't feel much like dancing now, but she would do anything to keep him from drinking anymore. "Sure," she said, with a brightness she didn't feel.  
  
He looked down at her, "what's wrong, you don't seem happy?"  
  
"John, you don't drink. Your mother said something to upset you again, didn't she?"  
  
"I don't want you to worry about it." He said to her, "let's just have some fun. Besides you're supposed to drink and be merry at weddings."  
  
Oh God, Abby though, this really wasn't good. Abby put her hand in his, "lets just dance."  
  
"I'd like nothing more than that." He said waltzing Abby out onto the dance floor.  
  
She felt his arms hold her, and she just hoped that this would be enough to distract him. It really scared her that he was drinking. She wondered if this was how he felt all the time. She made a promise to herself right then and there never to do this to him again. This ache in her heart was so fierce, and she hated the idea that she had every caused him this kind of pain. The song came to an end.  
  
John loved having Abby in his arms, but his mother's words echoed in his head. "Abby are you sure you don't' want anything to drink, I can bring you something." He said letting go of her.  
  
"No thank you. Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, really." He said looking at her, "why does this bother you."  
  
"I am in no position to talk to anybody about alcohol, but, Baby, you don't drink, you never drink. And it scares me.  
  
"I just haven't drank since I got out of rehab. I drank before then." He said heading to the bar, "I am just unwinding a little. What's a couple of drinks going to hurt."  
  
"What can it do for you that I can't?"  
  
"Abby, if you don't want me to drink say so." Carter said to her.  
  
"John, I don't want you to drink, not like this," Abby said, tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"Not like what?" He said wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"When your upset and angry, and tossing it back like it was water."  
  
I'm not drunk Abby." He said, though he almost wished he was, "I'm only going to have one more."  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
"Don't cop an attitude with me Abby." He said walking up to the bar. He had the bartender make him another double. "I don't have a problem."  
  
Abby stood at the edge of the dance floor. Her legs were shaking so bad she didn't think she could move if she wanted to. What had happened? They were so happy just a few minutes ago, and now, now John was angry at her, and worse he was drinking. She knew his addiction had nothing to do with alcohol, but it worried her just the same.  
  
"May I have this dance," Jack said walking up behind Abby.  
  
Abby glanced over at John, he was still standing at the bar with a glass in his hand. Maybe it was better to steer clear of him right now. "That would be nice, Mr. Carter," she said, trying to sound sincere.  
  
"Jack please," He said taking her hand in his, "you're a very beautiful young woman."  
  
"Thank you," she said, but she felt a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you happy with my son?" he asked, feeling her bare shoulder under his hand.  
  
"I am, he is very special to me," she said.  
  
"I see," Jack said, he had been drinking heavily trying to avoid his ex- wife. He pulled Abby in closer to him. Abby stiffened in Jack's arms. Something wasn't right here.  
  
"You should relax a little, I don't bite." Jack said as he pulled Abby in and kissed her. Abby felt Jacks tongue slip into her mouth, and she had to fight not to gag. Why was this happening? Especially since John was already acting strange. Abby pulled her face back from Jack, but remained in his arms.  
  
"I'm not going to cause a scene, because John is all ready upset, but if you ever touch me again, I will punch you so hard you will see stars for a week. As soon as this song is over, you will let go of me. Do you understand?"  
  
Jack just looked at her, "if you say so."  
  
"I just did," Abby said, still smiling, and looking like nothing was wrong.  
  
Carter couldn't believe what he had just seen. Abby was kissing his Dad. Not more than an hour ago he was asking Abby to be his wife and now she dancing with his father and kissing him. He downed the last of the scotch and stood there for a minute before walking out of the château.  
  
As Jack let go of Abby she saw John storm out of the room. She hurried through the crowd, trying to reach him. He stopped outside the door. He didn't know where to do or what he was going to do. He's heart had just been ripped out of his chest. He didn't understand what he had just seen, how could she do that to him.  
  
Abby ran out the door, and saw John. "John," she cried.  
  
"Don't Abby." He said to her, wiping the tears away  
  
"John, wait. It isn't what you think."  
  
"What do you mean Abby you kissed my father. I watched you." He said, he didn't realize that he was backing up towards the street.  
  
"He kissed me, I didn't kiss him. I love you, John," Abby cried, tears running down her face.  
  
"Why do I find that so hard to believe. If he did, why didn't you walk away right there and then Abby. How could you tell me you loved me, say that you would marry me and then of all people kiss my dad." He was crying. He had never been hurt so badly in his life. "It's over Abby." He was standing in the icy street.  
  
"John, I just didn't want to cause a scene. Not in front of everybody. John, please," Abby held her had out. "Please just come here and talk to me."  
  
"Right now you are the last person I want to talk to. Mother was right you are a trollop."  
  
"How can you say that" "How could you do what you did Abby." He said to her. "My Dad Abby, anyone but my dad."  
  
"John, I didn't do anything. And I told him if he ever tried it again I would punch his lights out. You have to believe me."  
  
Carter was on the verge of sobbing, "how....how can I believe you I know what I saw."  
  
Abby saw headlights heading for him. "John, look out," she screamed.  
  
He tried to move, but the alcohol made him slow. He didn't feel anything as the car slid sideways trying not to hit him.  
  
"John!" Abby screamed.  
  
John could feel the cold pavement under him. His back hurt. He wanted to get up and get off the ground. Carter opened his eyes and saw the sky. It was darker than he remembered it being. He wasn't quite sure what had happened. Abby ran over to him, and kneeled down. There was so much blood. Abby," He said looking up at her. "My head hurts."  
  
Her hands cradled his head, as she instinctively maintained c-spine precautions. "It's okay, John. You are going to be okay."  
  
He looked up at her, "what happened?"  
  
"You just got hit by a car."  
  
"I'm fine really," he said, his head ached but right now that was all that hurt. "I want to get up. The ground's cold."  
  
"Don't move, baby. We need to make sure your not hurt badly," she said struggling to keep her voice calm.  
  
"I'm not Abby." He said, "I'm.....I'm sorry."  
  
"There's nothing for you to be sorry about." Abby noticed his eyes starting to close. "John, stay awake. Stay here with me."  
  
"I am..." he said his eyelids were so heavy. "I should have......trusted.......you...."  
  
"I love you. Please, don't go to sleep. Baby, stay awake."  
  
"I love you too." He was fighting hard to stay awake. "Abby I'm so tired."  
  
"I know, John. I know. But I need you to stay awake." Abby was pleading now.  
  
"I am," he said looking at her, "please don't cry."  
  
"I'm not crying," she said, as the tears ran down her face.  
  
"You are too." He instinctively reached up to wipe them away.  
  
'Don't move, Baby. It's important that you not move."  
  
"I'm sorry I don't like seeing you cry sweetheart."  
  
"Just don't move, and stay awake until help gets here," Abby said, her heart feeling heavy.  
  
"Kind of bossy aren't you...." he said trying to crack a joke. "Is this how married life is going to be."  
  
"You better believe it. Just don't forget, I love you."  
  
"I won't......I know you do........." He couldn't keep his eyes open.  
  
"Oh, John," Abby placed her lips to his and gave him a gentle kiss. "Please, be ok." 


	10. You can't take the ER out of the man

Chapter 10: You can't the ER out of the Man  
  
Sirens could be heard in the distance. John could hear them. He could hear Abby too, "I'll be okay I promise. I'll never leave you."  
  
"I'm right here," Abby said, never taking her hans off his head." I'll be sure that that the let me go with you."  
  
"Just tell them your my wife." He said blinking his eyes. "You know more about me than anyone else."  
  
"I am your wife, in every way that counts. In my heart I pledged those words to you today."  
  
"I know you did," a tear escaped from the corner of his eye. "Don't let them ruin my tux love  
  
"It might be a little late for that, but we will get you another one," she said, wiping away the tear.  
  
The paramedics pulled up, "what happened?" He asked looking at Abby.  
  
"He was hit by a car. I have been maintaining c-spine precautions, but he is bleeding from somewhere," Abby said, trying to sound professional, but with her heart in her throat.  
  
"We can take him from here Madame." The paramedic put a c-collar and rolled him onto a backboard. "Does he have family with him?"  
  
"I'm family. I'm his wife," Abby said, waving her left hand toward them.  
  
"Do you want to ride with him, or follow us?" He asked as they placed him in the back of the ambulance.  
  
"Can I ride with you, please. I told him I wouldn't leave."  
  
"Yes," he said offering her a hand up into the back of the rig. Abby pulled her dress up with one hand, and reached for the medics with the other. As soon as she was settled in the ambulance,. she touched John's leg, the only part of him she could reach.  
  
"He'll be just fine, we'll take good care of him you don't have to worry." The paramedic said to her as he started an IV.  
  
John could feel Abby touch on his leg. He knew that she was there with him. He stayed awake the best he could cause she had asked him to. This was the last bad thing that was going to happen to them.  
  
Abby wished she wasn't a nurse. She knew what could go wrong, how much danger he could be in. She just hoped the got to the hospital soon.  
  
The medic looked at her, "we'll be there soon. So, have you been married long?"  
  
"No, not long. But we plan to be for the rest of our lives."  
  
"I'm sure you will be too. He's holding his own right now. All his vitals look good." He said to her, "what does your husband do for a living?"  
  
"He's a Doctor, a ER Doctor."  
  
The medic was trying to make small talk to keep her mind off the length of the journey, "and how about you?"  
  
"I work in the ER too, nurse manager," Abby said. " When are we going to get there?"  
  
"We are about 5 minutes out now." He said.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Abby asked, her hand still on John's leg  
  
"I honestly think so, he has a gash on the back of his head, but other than that he looks fine.  
  
"All that blood is from a head lac?"  
  
"I didn't see any other injuries, Mrs....I didn't get your last name."  
  
"Carter, Abby Carter. And he's John."  
  
The ambulance pulled up to the hospital. The medic turned to Abby, "You won't be able to go back with him."  
  
"Please, can I stay with him. I won't get in the way."  
  
"I'll see what I can do, but I won't make any promises, Mrs. Carter." He said as they pushed the gurney out of the rig. Abby trailed behind the gurney. This was a nightmare. Seeing John, and all that blood. She wished she would wake up, in the hotel room, in John's arms.  
  
John opened his eyes, "Abby."  
  
Abby sped up and got along side John. "I'm right here, Baby."  
  
He smiled at her the best he could, "how much longer to I have to wear this thing. I swear I am never going to make another patient sit with it on."  
  
"You'll wear it as long as they say you need to wear it, and you will not complain."  
  
"Yes dear." was all he could say to her. He just wanted to get up and get out of here, this was not in his vacation plans.  
  
"Don't give the doctor a hard time, you hear me," she said as she reached the swinging doors.  
  
"What you're not coming?" He said almost terrified.  
  
"They said they would check if I could come back."  
  
He looked at her, he didn't' want her not to be with him. "I need you."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as they say I can. I'm not going anywhere," she said, as he was pulled away from her.  
  
"Don't please," he said as he watched the swinging door go shut.  
  
The doctor finally walked out 30 minutes later. "Mrs. Carter," he said looking around.  
  
"Yes," Abby said, jumping to her feet.  
  
"Your husband has a pretty nasty lac on the back of his head, and a mild concussion but other than that he appears to be all right, we need to keep him overnight. Would you like to go see him?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"He's right in there, he's sleeping right now, we gave him something for his headache."  
  
"What did you give him, he has a past history of narcotic addiction?"  
  
"Vicodan" The doctor said to her.  
  
"I guess that is ok, but from now on, could you please just give him Torodol, since it is not a narcotic?"  
  
"I'll make a note of it on his chart." The doctor said to her.  
  
"May I see him now, please?"  
  
"Yes, right thru that door." The doctor said pointed.  
  
"Thank you," Abby said, as she hurried through the door the Doctor indicated.  
  
John was tired and he wanted to sleep, but he missed Abby. Abby quietly slipped into the room. John was laying quietly on the gurney. He looked so pale.  
  
"Hi baby," she whispered.  
  
"Hey there." He said happy to see her, "I've missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. Are you ok?"  
  
"My head hurts something awful, but other than that I'm just tired." He said looking at her.  
  
"But are you okay, with everything that happened?" Abby hated to ask, but she didn't want anything bad between them.  
  
"I'm as okay as I can be with it." He said to her.  
  
"You know that I didn't do anything, right?" she asked, her eyes pleading.  
  
"I know you didn't." He said, "it's not you that I am upset with."  
  
"All right, then. If your family comes here, do you want to see any of them?"  
  
"It's your call baby."  
  
"Okay, I will take care of everything. You get some sleep."  
  
He closed his eyes and drifted off, he felt better knowing that she was there.  
  
Abby sat with John, until she was sure he was sound asleep, then she tiptoed out of the room, into the lobby.  
  
"Abigail," Eleanor said walking up, "where is my son."  
  
"He's resting right now. I don't think its a good idea for you to see him right now." Abby said, looking Eleanor straight in the eye.  
  
"Of course it's a good idea." She said, "you have no right to say otherwise."  
  
"I have every right. John said it was up to me to make the decision who saw him, and right now, you are the last person I want to see him. I don't know for sure what you said to him, but I know it upset him, and I will not have him upset right now."  
  
"You are not his wife. I am his mother!" She said looking down at Abby, "I will see my son you trollop."  
  
"Trollop? So that's where that word came from. Do you really care so little for your son that you would make accusations like that. We told them here that I am his wife," Abby said, through cleanched teeth. "And before you get on your high horse, that was John's idea, not mine. I will make sure he gets rest, and you will not see him. And if I have to call security, I will."  
  
"My son will wake up and see you for who you really are, mark my words. You won't get any of his money." She said turning to walk away from Abby.  
  
"You wait just a minute. I do not care about John because of his money. And if you think his money is the only think that would attract someone to him you are sadly mistaken."  
  
"No he will find someone who does love him and not his money, but it's not going to be some lowly good for nothing nurse, who is an alcoholic."  
  
Abby's eyes were spitting fire, and her cheeks were flushed. "Please, just go away, right now or I won't be responsible for what I say."  
  
Eleanor turned and walked out, "yes I know you are not refined enough for him."  
  
"At least I love him, which is more than you can say."  
  
"I have always loved my son." She said, "I just don't show it the way you do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go. You're presence disturbs me."  
  
"If you really loved your son, you would want him happy. But his happiness doesn't mater to you, just appearances. You are a cold woman, and John would be better off without you in his life."  
  
"And you care Abigail, please." She said. "Don't kid yourself."  
  
"I have really heard enough from you, please just go, now."  
  
Eleanor turned on her heels and left. She would get Abigail out of his life.  
  
Barbara came running up to Abby, still in her wedding dress. "Where's Scooter? Abby. is he okay?"  
  
"Oh, Barbara, "Abby said, hugging her soon to be sister-in-law. "He's going to be ok. You can see him for a few minutes if you want."  
  
"Is he sleeping?" She asked her, "I don't want to disturb him, I just needed know he's okay. He's got you here to take care of him."  
  
"Go ahead and go in for a minute. He will be happy to see you." Abby watched as Barbara slipped into John's room. Just around the corner, where she couldn't be seen was Millicent. 'That Abigail was a firecracker,' she thought. 'John had chosen well.'  
  
She walked up to her soon to be granddaughter-in-law, "Abigail."  
  
"Mrs. Carter." Abby said, standing a bit straighter.  
  
"Take care of John. He loves you very much." She said turning and walking back the way she came. They didn't need her here, she just wanted them to know she more than approved. She stopped for a minute and looked at Abigail  
  
Abby stood there, her chin quivering.  
  
"Abigail" Millicent looked at her, "what is it?"  
  
"I just don't think I can take anymore, she said, covering her face and beginning to sob.  
  
She put her arms around Abby. "You're a strong woman, you just don't know it yet. He will need you just like you've needed him in the past. You just need to ignore most of this family....I do." Abby clung to Millicent and continued to cry.  
  
"There, there my dear." She said to Abby, "you cry and long and as hard as you need to."  
  
Abby cried a little longer, then finally let go of Millicent. "I'm sorry, she said.  
  
"No, don't you be sorry. Just take care of my grandson."  
  
"I will," Abby said, picking up her chin. "I plan on taking care of him for the rest of his life." She nodded, "I loved his grandfather just as much. I don't know where this family went wrong. I will see much more of you."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Carter," Abby said.  
  
"Your welcome," She said as she walked off down the hall.  
  
Barbie came out of John's room, "Abby can I bring you anything?"  
  
"Something to change into, maybe. And my hairbrush."  
  
"I can do that. I'll bring them first thing in the morning," She said grinning at her soon to be sister-in-law, "I need to spend a few minutes alone with Kevin."  
  
"I'm so sorry we disrupted your wedding, Barbara"  
  
"Don't you worry about it, just take care of Scooter. He's head is hurting him, he seemed pretty uncomfortable in there." Barbie said to her.  
  
"I will. I think he needs rest more than anything. As long as there is no one else coming by to see him, I will just go sit with him for a while. Tell your husband I'm sorry we had to drag you away from him on your wedding night."  
  
"I will." Barbara said to her, "I don't know, I haven't see Dad in awhile, but I can't think of any reason that he wouldn't come by later."  
  
Abby sighed. That was all she needed. "I will talk to him when he gets here. I don't want anybody disturbing John for the rest of the night." Abby gave Barbara a quick hug. "Thanks for coming to see him, I know that means a lot to him.  
  
"I love my little brother Abby." She said turning to walk away, "I want to see him happy regardless of what the rest of the family thinks, I just wish that I could be there for him more."  
  
"Just knowing there is someone in his corner helps." She nodded and walked down the hallway. She wasn't sure what had happened tonight but she would talk with them later, she had her new hubby to get home to.  
  
Abby went quietly back into the room where John was. He appeared to be sleeping. She brushed the hair out of his eyes, then pulled a chair next to his gurney. She suddenly felt so tired. She lay her head down on the gurney, next to John's hand.  
  
John's head was pounding when he opened his eyes. He looked over and saw that Abby was laying with her head down next to him. He ran his fingers thru her hair down the back of head. This was not the way that he had wanted any of this to go. He lay there thinking of how he was going to make this up to her. He didn't bring her to Geneva to have her sit in a hospital ER, they could be doing that at home.  
  
Abby noticed the movement of her hair. He must be awake. She lifted her head, and smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"My head hurts, actually my head is killing me."  
  
"I asked them to give you Torodol, I hope that's okay."  
  
He was silent for a minute, "yeah, that's okay."  
  
"Let me go find the nurse, so you can get a dose." Abby stood, "Are you sure everything is okay?"  
  
"Yeah, my head just really hurts. You'd think I was hit by a car or something."  
  
"Well, it could be worse, you could have hit a tree."  
  
"Very funny Abby." He said, "could you go get her please."  
  
"I will be right back, just close your eyes and try to rest." Abby sipped out of the room, and looked for the nurse.  
  
He laid there, he wasn't sure if torodol was going to cut the pain, closing his eyes he really wished that they would give him something stronger to knock out the pain in his head and his heart. He trusted Abby, he knew that he did, he just couldn't believe that his Dad would do that to him.  
  
Abby found John's nurse and let her know that he needed some medication. She then went back to John's bedside.  
  
The pain was almost more than he could bear. He just wished that they would get there and soon. He heard the door open and he opened his eyes.  
  
Abby grabbed his hand. "The nurse said she would be right in."  
  
"Thank you." He said trying to hide the pain from his eyes. He closed them again so she wouldn't see. But he couldn't get the image of his dad kissing her from his mind.  
  
The nurse came in to give John his shot. "Mrs. Carter, there is someone here to see you." John looked up at her, "go I'll be fine, I just want to sleep. You should see if there's somewhere you can lay down too."  
  
"I will just go and see who it is, then I will be right back. I want to be near you." He nodded. Jack was standing out in the hall waiting for Abby.  
  
"Mr. Carter," Abby said coolly."  
  
"Abby, is my son alright?" He asked.  
  
"He has a bad laceration on his head and a concussion. If nothing else turns up they will probably release him in the morning, " Abby said, her arms crossed in front of her.  
  
"I know that you might not care for me right now. But I do care about what happens to John." He said looking at her, "I'd like to see him for myself."  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea. His head hurts and he needs to rest."  
  
"What are you saying Abby?" He looked at her, "that I can't see him, or that you don't want me to be here around you."  
  
"At the moment, both, " Abby said, looking him straight in the eye. " I don't think John would even be in this hospital if you hadn't acted the way you did. He has been upset enough for one night. I will not have him upset any more."  
  
"Oh I know you liked it." He said, he had been drinking heavily since the accident.  
  
"I really can't believe what a fine man John is with the poor excuse for parents he has. And just remember, if you ever touch me again, in any way, shape or form, I will knock your block off, and I don't care who sees."  
  
The elder Carter stood there for a minute. "Tell him I will talk to him later." He turned on his heels and stormed off. Abby shivered. This was all too much. She walked over to the nurses station to let them know that neither she nor John would be speaking to anyone else tonight, wither they were family or not, then she went back to John.  
  
John was tired. He felt both physically and emotionally exhausted. The scene's from the day kept playing over and over in his head. First the words at Barbie's wedding, hearing Abby say I love you, to his mother and then to his dad. He wanted it all to leave his head, the torodol wasn't doing anything but making everything a dull ache. He tossed and turned in this restless state of sleep. 


	11. Pain and Promise

Chapter 11: Pain and Promise.  
  
Abby watched his restless sleep, she wished there was something else she could do for him. She wished they were home. Somehow if Susan was taking care of him, she knew it would be better.  
  
He felt her near him. That was all he needed to calm him a little. Just feeling her presence there gave him some sense of peace. It didn't take the pain away, a pain that he wished wasn't there. He wanted to wake up and have all of it gone.  
  
Abby dropped her head onto his gurney again and wished for morning to come soon.  
  
John awoke to the sun shinning in the window. The bright light made his head ache worse. He turned his head to see Abby resting her head on the gurney. The night had to have been as long, if not longer for her as it was for him. He was hoping that the nurse would come in soon, he didn't want to wake Abby to have her fetch the nurse. She had been thru enough just having to sit there with him. John let the tears escape from his eyes. The pain that he felt had gotten to the point where he couldn't hold it back anymore. He rolled so that he wasn't facing Abby, he didn't want her to wake up and see him in a moment of weakness.  
  
The nurse walked in and shook Abby's shoulder. "Mrs. Carter, there is someone here to see you. I know you left instructions that you and your husband were not to be disturbed, but the young lady says she has something for you." Abby lifted her head, it must be Barbara she thought. She stretched, then stood up.  
  
"I'll go talk to her. Has John had any Toradol recently?  
  
"No, would you like us to bring Dr. Carter his next dose?" She said looking at his chart.  
  
"Yes, please. I want him to be as comfortable as he can be. I am going to go out and talk with my sister-in-law. I will be right back."  
  
"I'll make sure that he gets it." The nurse said to Abby, "the doctor will do his rounds in about an half hour."  
  
"Thank you," Abby said. She patted John's hand then headed out to talk with Barb.  
  
Barbie saw Abby, "here's the things that you asked for, did you get any sleep last night Abby?"  
  
"A little, how about you?"  
  
Barbara chuckled, "no was I supposed to. How is my brother?"  
  
"He was asleep when I stepped out. His head is really bothering him. Would you mind sitting with him while I change?"  
  
"No I don't, but before you do, I want to know why my brother was standing out in the street. I didn't push anyone yesterday cause I know you were under a lot of stress. But Abby I want to know if there's something wrong with John, if this has anything to do with, with his.." She couldn't get herself to say it.  
  
"He was drinking, which is not the norm for him. I don't know if you really want to hear all this. I don't know if I am the one who should air the dirty family laundry."  
  
"Do you want me to ask him?" She said looking at Abby.  
  
"No" Abby said, shaking her head. "Please don't upset him. If you really want to know, I will tell you."  
  
"I don't want to upset him Abby, but if something has happened I want to know." She said, "I wasn't there for him the last time that he needed me."  
  
"Apparently, your mother said something that set him off, no doubt about me. That's when he started to drink. Then your father did something inappropriate, which I gather John saw. I noticed him leave and I followed him. I tried to talk to him, but he kept backing away. I didn't even notice he was in the road until I saw the headlights, and then it was too late."  
  
"Sometimes my parents actions bewilder me Abby. You would think that they would care for us. But it doesn't surprise me that they would do something like this." She said, "I'll go sit with him. Go change, take your time."  
  
"I can't take too long. The Doctor will be doing rounds soon," she said, as he took the bag Barbara was handing her.  
  
John watched as his sister walked into his room, "hey."  
  
"Hey, Scooter. You don't look to bad for a guy hit by a car."  
  
"Abby send you to baby-sit."  
  
"She asked if I would stay with you while she changed. I don't think she considered it baby-sitting."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean that to come out like that, it's just my head hurts." He said looking at her, "Barbie would you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They called a script in to the pharmacy for me." He said, "could you pick it up. I don't want Abby to worry about having to get it."  
  
"Sure, I'll pick it up and drop it off at your hotel. Kevin and I aren't leaving for our honeymoon for a few more days. They letting you out today?"  
  
"Yeah they are." He said, "I'm just waiting for the doc to come back with the discharge papers."  
  
"That's good. I am sure Abby will be relieved."  
  
"So where are you and Kevin going for your honeymoon?"  
  
"A castle south of here. We almost got married there, but I caved to Mother's need for a 'society wedding'."  
  
"I would love to marry Abby in a castle." He said to her, wistfully.  
  
"I saw that you gave her Gamma's ring. You set a date yet?"  
  
"Yeah I did give her Gamma's ring. Your wedding was a good thing for us, Barbie. But we don't have a date yet, I don't want to rush anything, but if I could I'd marry her here before we left."  
  
"If you are feeling up to it, why don't you and Abby come along with us to Chillon Castle. Even if you don't get married, I figure you could use the peace and quiet."  
  
"I'd love to Barbie, are you sure we won't be in you're way. It's your honeymoon after all."  
  
"Hey, it's a big castle," Barbara said, ruffling his hair carefully. "Johnny, is there anything else you need to tell me?"  
  
"About what Barbie?" He said looking at her funny.  
  
"I don't know. Mom? Dad? Why you were standing out in the middle of the street?"  
  
A tear escaped his eye, "I.....I can't."  
  
"Okay, Johnny. I won't push. But know if you are ready to talk, I'm here for you."  
  
He nodded wiping the tear from his eyes, "I know you are, I'm just not ready. Don't tell Abby I sent you for that either, she'll think I'm pestering the newlyweds."  
  
"Its not a bother. I'll see you a little later." Barbara kissed his cheek then headed out the door.  
  
He leaned back against the bed, he could trust his sister. He closed his eyes and waited for Abby to get back, he really just wanted to get out here now. Abby hurried back toward John's room. She had changed her clothes and ran a brush through her hair. She didn't want to miss the Doctor. She saw Barbara come out of the room.  
  
"I didn't upset him Abby, but something just doesn't seem right with him." She said to her, "he said that the doc said he could go home.  
  
"They told me last night that they would be keeping him until morning. I just hope he can get some good sleep. He was so restless last night."  
  
"So do I. He's not himself. I will see you a little while later."  
  
"Don't delay your honeymoon on our account. If you call I can just keep you updated."  
  
"I'm not John just asked me..." She stopped herself, he had asked her not to say anything.  
  
"John asked you what?"  
  
"To bring by the address for where we are going on our honey." She said trying to recover.  
  
"Okay," Abby said, not believing her for a second. John and his sister had a lot in common, and not being able to lie convincingly was a trait they shared.  
  
"Talk to him Abby not me." Barbara said walking down the hall, somehow she knew she hadn't pulled that off and had just gotten her brother in trouble with the soon-to-be Mrs. Carter.  
  
Abby shook her head. It was more than she could deal with right now. She just needed to get John back to their room and hold him while he slept.  
  
"Can we get out of here now." He said as he watched her walk into the room.  
  
"Did you get your walking papers? I thought the doctor wasn't due for a few more minutes?"  
  
"He came while you were in the ladies room. Did you need something from him?"  
  
"No, I guess not. Did he give you a scrip for the Torodol?"  
  
"Yeah he did." Carter handed the script to her.  
  
"All right, lets get you dressed, Barbara brought you some clothes too. I'll get you back to the hotel, then pick up your meds."  
  
"Thanks but I think I can do it."  
  
"Are you sure, I don't mind. Its kind of a novel idea to put you into your clothes instead of taking you out of them," Abby said, with a slight smile.  
  
"Sorry I just don't feel like it right now." He said running his hand thru his hair.  
  
"Okay," Abby said as she stepped back. She couldn't believe how much that hurt her.  
  
"I just want to go back to the hotel," he said sliding into his pants and pulling the shirt on. He left it unbuttoned, hanging open.  
  
"I'll just go call a taxi. I'll be right back," Abby said as she hurried out of the room.  
  
He sat there, he had snapped at her and he shouldn't have. His head hurt, his heart hurt and everyone kept asking him if everything was okay. He just wanted it to all stop so that he could take a minute to breath and get everything under control. Barbie would be at the hotel room soon, he needed to get the pain to stop. He felt like he was going insane.  
  
Abby came back into the room. "Taxi's here, let's get you out of here, she said, but she stood at the door rather than next to John.  
  
Something had told him that he had hurt her, he thought about telling her he was sorry. The pain that he was feeling wasn't caused by her, his mother and his father had done that to him, "I shouldn't have snapped at you, my head just really hurts Abby."  
  
Abby went over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Lets get you out of here and tucked into bed."  
  
"I like the sound of that." He said, "I'm ready to get out of here. Lead the way sweetheart."  
  
They got him to the car, then to the hotel without incident. Abby opened the door of the room, leading him in. He laid down on the bed, "thank you Abby."  
  
"Let me get you some water, then I will run to the pharmacy and pick up your script."  
  
Maybe he would get lucky and Barbie would come while she was gone. He felt guilty hiding this from Abby, but he didn't think she would understand, that she would think he was weak. "I'd appreciate that."  
  
She reached over and kissed his forehead. "I will be back just as quick as I can."  
  
"I know you will." He said closing his eyes to hide the tears that were there. Why did this have to be happening to them things were going so well. He hated his father right now. Carter closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he wanted to shut the world out right now. And he didn't want to admit to himself that he was shutting out Abby as well.  
  
Barbara stood at the hotel room door. She knocked lightly, hoping she wouldn't disturb John. He heard someone knocking, he got up and walked over to the door, he opened it seeing that it was his sister a small smile crossed his face, "Hi Barbie."  
  
"Hi, Scooter. Where's Abby?"  
  
"She had to run out for a minute." He said to her.  
  
"She left you here by yourself. What was so important she had to leave," Barbara said, a bit perturbed with Abby.  
  
"She's getting me something."  
  
"Oh, then I guess its fine. Here are your pills."  
  
"Thanks Barbie," He said taking them from her, he put them in the dresser. "I'm glad you were able to get them for me."  
  
"It's no problem Scooter. I'll give you a call later to see how you are feeling."  
  
"Thanks, I think I am going to take a nap." He said to her, "I love you big sis."  
  
"I love you too baby brother. Go lay down, I will let myself out."  
  
He nodded and laid down on the bed. He couldn't get to sleep. He sat up and took the bottle out of the drawer and held it in his hand. His mind was telling him one thing while his heart was telling him another. He loved Abby, he would never do anything to hurt her, yet the pain from his mother's words and from his father's actions cut him to the core. He wanted that pain to go away.  
  
The vicodin would take the pain away, at least for awhile, until he could clear his head. But could he hurt Abby that badly. If he slipped would it hurt her that bad. The pain was so bad that he didn't want to give a damn about anyone right now but himself  
  
Carter played with the bottle in his hands. He unscrewed the lid and put it back on again. Carter placed two of them in his hand and reached for the glass of water Abby had placed next to the bed. But he couldn't bring himself to actually put them in his mouth and swallow. He could see Abby in his mind. He let the tear that was there fall. He didn't know if all this pain being gone for a moment was worth the hurt that he would put her through. God where was she, he needed her, but he couldn't let her see him like this. What would she think, Carter thought to himself. She would see him as weak and pathetic, unable to kick a habit that he himself thought that he had complete control of, and he did until he was hurt by his parents. Would she understand the pain that he was in.  
  
He was running himself in circles, he knew that he either needed to take them and get this over with or put them down. Carter tipped his head back. He knew what he was going to do.  
  
Abby opened the door. She looked toward the bed. Why was John sitting up and not sleeping? He stopped; he didn't expect her back yet. Abby stopped in her tracks, there was a pill bottle on the nightstand. Carter looked at her, tears welled in his eyes. He didn't want her to see him like this. He was afraid of what she was going to think of him now.  
  
"John," she said softy. She reached out and grabbed both his hands. "Can you talk to me?"  
  
He looked away from her afraid to say anything. Closing his hand tighter, he pulled the right one back out of her reach.  
  
Abby felt him withdraw from her. This was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done. She needed to get through to him, to let him know that everything was going to be ok. She just wasn't sure how to do it.  
  
He wanted to forget about everything that had happened, everything he had seen. But the images just kept forming in his mind.  
  
Abby took a deep breath. She was going to have to be strong. "John, I need you to talk to me."  
  
He looked at her his eyes meeting with hers. He knew that he needed to get this out, or it was going to eat him alive. He knew that he could trust her, she wasn't the one who had hurt him.  
  
"Baby, there is nothing you can say that would make me turn away from you."  
  
"Please," Abby said, almost pleading. "Talk to me."  
  
Carter looked at Abby. He wasn't sure how to tell her what he was thinking.  
  
Abby could feel the tears welling up in her eye. She tried so hard to hold them back, she had to be strong, but one tear slid down her cheek.  
  
He tried to form the words to tell her, "I......I....." was all that he could get out.  
  
"Breathe, John," she said softly. "Just take some slow deep breaths, in through your nose out through your mouth."  
  
"I hate them." He wanted to scream.  
  
"It's ok. Just let it out."  
  
"It hurts, Abby it hurts so bad." He started to cry, the tears slipped down his check. "I love you but I hate them, I hate both of them for what they did to me. I want to be happy but they won't let me."  
  
"John, they have no power over you. You are your own man, and you have been for a very long time."  
  
"He took you in his arms and kissed you Abby. My own father! He didn't give a damn about me when he did it. Do you know what it was like to look across that room and see that."  
  
"I can't say that I know how you feel. I can imagine it would be very hurtful to see. But, please, please don't forget, I love you, and nothing he does will change that.  
  
"I want them to leave me alone Abby. I want the pain of this gone. I didn't want you too see me like this, begging, pleading, sneaking around to ease my pain. I knew that these would take the pain away." He opened his hand.  
  
"Oh, John," Abby said, at a loss for the words that would make this better.  
  
"I'm only human Abby. I can't pretend anymore that I have this under control all the time. I told the doctor at the hospital that I was taking vicodan for a back injury and that I had run out. I lied to get what I thought would make it better." He looked in her eyes, "please don't hate me Abby, I couldn't bear for you to hate me because I am weak."  
  
"I don't hate you, and you are not weak. They gave you something last night, which you probably didn't know about. And with all things that have been going on, it didn't take much to start the cravings. But you and I both know that you are strong and that you will get through this because you are not alone this time."  
  
"I don't want to be alone Abby. I am terrified of being alone. I have been alone my entire life. They shipped me off right after Bobby died and that was the end of my happy family. I need you Abby, you are the only one good thing left in my life. The only one I have that I can trust not to stab me in the back. I am so sorry. I don't want to be like this. I can't be like this. Take these please I don't want them. I don't want them to ruin us. I want to hear you say I love you to me for the rest of your life. I want a family with you."  
  
"John, I pledged my heart to you forever yesterday. And just because we weren't standing in front of the minister doesn't make it less real. Those vows say better or worse. Today is the worse, we can survive today and reach the better. Together.  
  
"Abby, I love you so much, I don't ever want to hurt you, ever." He ran his hands thru his hair and started to sob. "I can't do this by myself anymore, I don't want to pretend anymore that everything is alright, it's not."  
  
Abby pulled him to her, holding him close. Together they cried. Their tears ran together, but soon they became tears of healing, rather then tears of pain.  
  
John looked up at her, "Abby, Barbara has invited us to go with them to where they are having their honeymoon, I want to marry you in that castle. I want you to have a fairy tale wedding. I want to give you the world and all it has to offer, will you please say yes."  
  
"I don't need a big wedding. I just need you"  
  
"You have me heart and soul Abby. The thought of you was the only thing that kept me from taking those."  
  
Abby held out her hand to let John drop the pills in it. "Just remember, you can always talk to me. I will always be here for you."  
  
He gave them to her, "I...I know. You are a gift from God Abby."  
  
"And so are you."  
  
He looked at her, he loved her, he knew that no matter what he could bear his soul to her and she wouldn't think any less of him. He was exhausted.  
  
"Abby I am so tired."  
  
"Lets get undressed, and under the covers, we both need to sleep."  
  
He slipped out of his clothing and under the cover, "will you be here when I wake."  
  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else."  
  
He let out a sigh as sleep over took his worn out body. He needed her and she was there with him.  
  
They slept most of the day, waking briefly to have John take some torodol or to use the bathroom.  
  
John awoke and was starting to feel better, he had the woman he loved laying next to him under the covers. Carter pulled her next to him and began to nibble on the back of her neck. "Abby, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too John."  
  
He thought about going out to the castle with Barbie. If he was going to do this they had a lot to do. "You really just want a small wedding Abby?"  
  
"I do. Just you and me, and the witnesses. I don't need a big production, I just need you."  
  
"I think it might step on a few toes if we do it over here, but I don't want to wait until we get back to Chicago."  
  
"Maybe we can have a big reception when we get back home. The only thing is I don't want to leave Susan out. She has been a good friend, and I think she should be part of this."  
  
"It's her feelings that I am most afraid of hurting," He said, "she has been a good friend. Do you think that she would mind being a part of it over the phone?"  
  
Abby thought about that a minute. "You know, that could work. I wonder if she can be an official witness if she is just on the phone."  
  
"I don't know," He said, "Barbie and Kevin are leaving tomorrow. How are we going to pull all of this together. Since we haven't had the greatest of vacations....guess I just can't leave the ER at home."  
  
"Well, what do we really need? A license, and two rings."  
  
"Well and a minister, and you need a dress, and oh what the hell, yes Abby we just need you me, and two rings." He said smiling at her.  
  
"A dress would be nice, but its not essential. It doesn't matter what we wear, but what's in our hearts."  
  
"Abby what ever you want," He said, "I want it to be special for you, the way that you want it with no family member pushing us to do it one way or another. I've never cared for high society."  
  
"The one thing I do want is some pictures, so that we have pictures to show our kids someday."  
  
"Kids, Abby?"  
  
"Don't you want kids?"  
  
"Yeah I do, but I just thought that you didn't , I mean after everything."  
  
"I have been afraid of having children, but with you at my side, I can do it. You are going to be a great daddy." Abby said, stroking his face.  
  
"We can do it together." He said. "I'll have Barbie help me arrange for a license for us, and I'm sure she can also find someone to perform the ceremony on such short notice." A smile crept across his face.  
  
"We are really going to do this, aren't we," Abby said, excitement growing in her voice. " We are going to be married."  
  
"Unless you change your mind." He said grinning at her, "I want this more than I have wanted anything in my life Abby."  
  
"I don't plan on changing my mind," Abby said, snuggling closer to John.  
  
"I know you don't," He said wrapping his arms around her, "I'll call Barbie after bit."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Are we telling anyone else?"  
  
His smile faded, "no we aren't."  
  
Abby could have kicked herself. Why did she say that.  
  
"I know how my family feels Abby," He said, "I am not going to let them ruin this day for me. You and I are right and if they can't be happy for me, I don't need them."  
  
Abby held him close. "If you want, we can tell them when we get back and if you don't want to we'll just send them an announcement."  
  
"If I ever decide to tell them. Gamma is the only one who cares about me Abby and she's the only one who I will tell before."  
  
"And I guess I will call Maggie after we get back to Chicago."  
  
"Oh God Abby I am so sorry I didn't even think of your family." He said.  
  
"I would have liked Eric to be there, but since that isn't possible right now," Abby's voice trailed off.  
  
I know," He said running his hand down the back of her head, "I know it's not easy on you."  
  
"But," she said, lifting her head back up and looking John in the eyes, "I refuse to let anything ruin our day."  
  
Nothing will ruin it Abby." He said looking at her, "We've waited to long for this." His eyes were getting heavy again. "you know I might have to sleep thru everything unless I stop taking that stuff. How long can a headache last."  
  
"All I can say is that if you try to weasel out of our wedding night by saying you have a headache, you will have bigger problems than your head," Abby said with a playful glint in her eye.  
  
"I would never do that to you." He said closing his eyes, "you will have everything you deserve and then some."  
  
"Get some sleep, baby," Abby said as she shimmied back under the covers.  
  
He was asleep. A peaceful rest, no one was haunting him, yelling at him or tell him that he making a mistake. He loved Abby. He had known that for a long time. He was going to make this the greatest day of her life, he just almost wished that their time here wasn't half gone. He would be back to the grind of the ER soon, only one thing would be different, there would be two Carters working in the ER.  
  
Abby woke to the sound of the phone ringing. Since John was still asleep she reached over him and answered it. "Hello," she said.  
  
"Hey how's Scooter." Barbara asked.  
  
"He's asleep right now, but he has something important to tell you so let me wake him," she said, as she poked John in the ribs.  
  
"What," he said grunting at her.  
  
"Your sister is on the phone. Do you want to tell her or do you want me to?"  
  
"You do it." He said rolling back over. "I'm tired."  
  
"Barbara, John said that you invited us to go to a castle with you and Kevin. We decided we are going to get married there. Can you help us with some of the details?"  
  
"Congrats Abby, yes of course I can help you with the details. What we've got to get the license and the minister and of course we will have to get you a dress." She said excitedly all in one breath.  
  
"I don't need a dress," Abby said, smiling at Barbara's enthusiasm.  
  
"What do you mean you don't need a dress Abby, of course you do, I will come and get you and we will you one and the other stuff taken care of." She said.  
  
"I guess," Abby said. " Let me be sure it is ok with John. She poked John in the ribs again.  
  
"Now what." He said pulling the blanket over his head.  
  
"Barbara wants to take me to get some of the details take care of. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Will you let me sleep if I say yes?" He said opening one eye enough to look at her.  
  
"Sure I will."  
  
"Go then." He said chuckling. "Have fun. I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Are you sure you will be okay alone here?" Abby asked, the tension of the morning still in her mind.  
  
He knew what she was thinking with out her having to say it, "take them with you."  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you. I just want to be sure you are okay."  
  
"I know," he said to her, "If I can sleep I'll be fine. And it's hard to do that with you gabbing at me Abigail Carter."  
  
"Are you sure you are going to be alright. You probably do need to rest more."  
  
"I haven't officially married you yet and you're already nagging." He said,.  
  
"You can always back out."  
  
"You had better go with her before I pull you back under these cover's and remind you why you love me."  
  
"Oh, God. I forgot Barbara was still on the phone." Abby put the receiver back up to her ear. "Barbara are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, so it's it going to be me and shopping, or my baby brother," she said.  
  
"Since he wants to sleep, I guess its you."  
  
"I can be there in 5. We'll go and get your license before the ministry closes." She said, "can you be ready and down front?"  
  
Abby looked down at her lack of clothing, "Give me ten."  
  
"Okay, I will be there in 10." She said, "tell my brother I am happy for him."  
  
"If I wake him up again, he might change his mind. I'll tell him when we get back."  
  
"I understand Abby, I'll be there in 10." Barbara said. She set down the phone and headed out to get her soon to be sister-in-law.  
  
Abby hurriedly got dressed, put the bottle of vicodin into her purse then went downstairs to meet Barbara.  
  
"Are you ready to go," Barbara asked Abby when she saw her in the lobby.  
  
"I am. Where to first?"  
  
"I pulled a few Carter strings on the way over here, they can do a license for you and John. We just have to swing over to the ministry and pick it up. If you'll pick a time, I have a friend who owes me a couple and said he would marry you two."  
  
"Oh, Barbara, that is wonderful. What do you think of sunset tomorrow?"  
  
"Abby I couldn't think of a better time. It will be so beautiful. We will have to find you a dress too." They had driven a few blocks and the car had stopped, "let's go get that license. By this time tomorrow you will legally be bound to my brother...Lord help you Abby." She said laughing  
  
"John was my gift from Him."  
  
Barbara chuckled as she opened the door, "I was able to give him all of John's information but you'll have to tell them yours Abby," She said, "I'm sorry that I don't know more about my new sister."  
  
"I hope we get a chance to know each other better."  
  
"We will. John never said how long you two were going to be here." She said pointing Abby where she needed to go as the walked up to a desk, "I called earlier for a marriage license for my brother John Carter." She said to the clerk.  
  
"Yes miss, we just need to ask the bride a couple of questions and then you can have it."  
  
"I can't believe I am going to be a bride" Abby said, her hands starting to shake a little.  
  
"I just need your full name and if you've been married before." He said, "It's just for our records."  
  
"Abigail Rachel Wyczenski Lockhart. And yes, I have been married before."  
  
He disappeared for a minute and handed her a piece of paper, "congratulations."  
  
Barbara turned to her, "Let's go find that dress and get you back with my brother, after yesterday I'm not crazy about leaving him alone."  
  
"I'm not either. Hopefully we can find something quick. It took me 18 dresses until I picked out the one I wore to your wedding."  
  
Barbara led her into a bridal shop, "I'm sure we can find something in here."  
  
Abby's eyes widened. There were hundreds of dresses. "If I can find anything here there is something wrong with me."  
  
"I know you'll find what you want." Barbara said to her, "and I know you'll look stunning in it."  
  
John was having a hard time sleeping now that Abby was gone. He got up and walked over to the phone. He figured that he might as well call Gamma and give her the good news. Carter dialed his grandmother's phone number and waited for her to pick up.  
  
"Hello," she answered.  
  
"Gamma, it's John." He said.  
  
"How are you feeling. I would have visited you last night, but Abby was like a tigress protecting her cub."  
  
"I know Gamma, Abby just loves me, but I wanted to tell you before you heard it from someone else, Abby and I are getting married."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You do Gamma?" He asked a little shocked.  
  
"I saw the ring on her finger, and I saw the way she stood up to your mother. The only think I don't know is when."  
  
"Tomorrow I think Gamma, she's out with Barbara. They were getting things together. I'd wait until we were back in Chicago, but I can't. She's too special and I've waited to long for her, I love her Gamma. I hope your not disappointed in me." He said remembering his mother's words.  
  
"Why in the world would I be disappointed in you?"  
  
"Mother just said that you would. No one else seems to think she's good enough for me, but I know she is and I know she loves me for who I am, even with all my faults and flaws."  
  
"John, your mother hasn't a clue what I think. I have seen the two of you together and I know she makes you happy and that is what's matters. I don't care what family she comes from, or what she does for a living. She makes my grandson happy, and that is all that is important."  
  
"Thank you Gamma." He said to her, "I am happy with Abby. I'm not telling anyone else and we are going to have a small ceremony."  
  
"Show me some pictures when I get home."  
  
"I will Gamma, I will." He said wiping the tear from his eye, "I will see you in Chicago."  
  
"Tell Abby welcome to the family, and that next time I see her, I expect her to call me Gamma.  
  
"I will. That means a lot to me."  
  
"You two remind me of your grandfather and myself. And we know how that turned out.  
  
"I know Gamma." He said. "I need to finish packing and lay down. I'm starting to get tired again."  
  
"Take care. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He said laying down the phone. He packed up what they had managed to unpack then lay down on the bed to wait for Abby.  
  
Abby breezed back into the room, her hands empty.  
  
John looked up at her, "did you get everything done...your empty handed."  
  
"Barbara has my dress, she didn't want you seeing it ahead of time. Your sister can be very old fashioned."  
  
Yes she can be." He said, "did you get anything else done?" he propped himself up on one elbow.  
  
"Yep, we have a license, a minister and I have your ring."  
  
"I'm glad." He said going quiet.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I've been here the entire time you've been out. I don't have yours." He said almost hanging his head.  
  
"Baby, you gave me this beautiful engagement ring. That's enough."  
  
"I have the one that I was going to give you as a Valentine's day present. It's not much, but...."  
  
"You bought me something for Valentines day," she said, amazed.  
  
"I know it's not been an easy holiday for me, but Abby I want to start over with you. So yes I went out and got you something."  
  
"Now I feel bad. I didn't get you anything."  
  
"You have given me more in the last two days than I could ever ask for."  
  
"I think I have one chocolate pig left," she said, laughing.  
  
He smiled at her as he pulled her down onto the bed with him, "I'm glad Barbara didn't throw a big hissy fit over it being bad luck for me to be with you tonight." He said kissing her.  
  
"She thought about it, but she didn't want you to be alone, and she figured it wasn't fair to Kevin to have a house guest just yet."  
  
"I'm glad because I want to spend the rest of the night with you wrapped in my arms telling you how much I love you."  
  
"Besides, I can only sleep if you are next to me," Abby said, smiling shyly.  
  
"Tomorrow you'll be legally mine and you'll have to sleep here next to me forever."  
  
"I don't want to be anywhere else."  
  
"I'm glad Abby." He looked at her for a minute, "I know this may be a silly question to be asking you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going to change your name?" He asked. He had been thinking about it, with her nursing license he knew it was a pain.  
  
"Oh course. Why would I want to keep Richard's name."  
  
"I know it's a pain to change your license over. I just wasn't sure if you'd want to do it."  
  
"I will be proud to have your name. And what's a little paperwork in exchange."  
  
He smiled at her, "I love you so much Abby. What time are we leaving."  
  
"Barbara said to be ready by 9."  
  
"Okay." He said, "oh Abby, I never asked you, what time are you becoming my wife."  
  
"At sunset."  
  
He closed his eyes, "I couldn't have dreamed of a more perfect time."  
  
"I hoped you would approve"  
  
"I do." Carter said to her.  
  
"Just remember those words for tomorrow."  
  
"I'll remember those words for the rest of my life Abby." He meant it.  
  
"Good night love." He said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
She kissed him back. "Night, Baby." 


	12. Something old, something new

Author's Note: I can't believe that as my little Carby heart is breaking that it is time to post this chapter. Maybe someone's trying to tell me to have faith.  
  
Chapter 12: Something old, something new.  
  
The morning dawned and Abby was wide awake; this was her wedding day.  
  
Carter felt Abby next to him and pulled her in close. He didn't want to let go of her. Abby lay in Carters arms. This was so perfect.  
  
"Happy, Abby?" He said snuggling into her neck  
  
"You bet I am. I want this day to last forever, but I also want it to fly. I want it to be sunset."  
  
"I feel the same way. It will be here soon." He said, "do we have to get up."  
  
"I think we can stay here a little while longer."  
  
I'd love that. My head feels better laying here next to you."  
  
Abby kissed his forehead. "I wish it didn't hurt you at all."  
  
"It's okay. It could have been worse."  
  
"That it could. I was so scared when I saw that car coming at you."  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I should have trusted you and not jumped to conclusions."  
  
"And I should have worried less about what everyone would think and more about your feelings."  
  
"It doesn't matter now, it's water under the bridge."  
  
"To never be spoken of again," Abby said, moving nearer to John.  
  
"Right now I just want to concentrate on you."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her, then climbed out of bed. "But I can't stay in bed."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You, my dear, are too tempting." He said. "The next time I have you in bed with me, you will be my wife."  
  
"Your wife, I like the sound of that."  
  
"So do I," He said, "I am going to take a shower."  
  
"Just don't get your stitches wet. I'm going to stay here a few minutes more."  
  
"Abby," He said, "I won't. But I wish that I could, my head itches like crazy."  
  
"Dr. Carter, you know better than that," Abby said, flipping over onto her stomach.  
  
"I know, but I also know how to take them out." He said grinning at her. He wanted to go back and get into t hat bed with her.  
  
"But I don't think you can reach the back of your own head."  
  
"There's a lot that I can do." He said. "I'm a very talented man."  
  
"Don't I know it. Go, get your shower done."  
  
"Okay." He walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Sunset, only a few more long hours to go. The hot water felt good against his body. He knew that his scars would heal. He just didn't know if he would ever talk to anyone in his family again. Abby was the best thing that ever happened to him and he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her.  
  
Abby stayed in the bed a few minutes more, but she was too restless to go back to sleep. She didn't want to waste a minute of this day. She got up, put her robe on and figured she better call Susan, to make sure she would be available latter in the day.  
  
She heard the phone ring twice, then Susan picked up.  
  
"Hello," A groggy voice answered.  
  
"I'm sorry Susan, did I wake you?"  
  
"Yeah I worked last night, but it's okay. What's up Abby?" She said.  
  
Do you have any plans in, say about 11 hours?"  
  
"I have to go back to work. Why Abby?"  
  
"Did something happen?" Susan was nervous.  
  
"Well, we are doing something that we want you to be a part of. Can we call you back then?"  
  
"You are doing something? Yeah you can call me back, Abby what's up?" Susan said Abby was arousing her curiosity.  
  
"That's all I'm going to say right now. I will talk to you later."  
  
"Abby you are no fun. I will look forward to your phone call." Susan said to her.  
  
"Bye, Susan."  
  
John heard Abby talking on the phone when he stepped out of the shower, he walked out, "who are you talking to?"  
  
"Susan. I just want to be sure she would be available later."  
  
"Did you tell her what we are up to?" He asked.  
  
"Nope," Abby said smiling. "I just told her we would be calling back."  
  
"Oh man you have probably worked her into a frenzy." He said, "Susan's not one for surprises."  
  
"Too bad. I we told her ahead of time, the whole ER would know before we had a chance to announce it."  
  
"Abby the whole ER will know before we get back there." He said. "There's no way we could tell them before she does."  
  
"Oh, I didn't think of that. Oh well, too late now."  
  
"It doesn't bother me." He said smiling, "I think I got you repacked. You brought the entire bathroom with you too didn't you."  
  
"Not even close. Are you sure you want to live with me, since you seem to think I'm a bathroom hog?"  
  
"I don't think that. " He said smiling at her, "I'll just have to teach you to pack."  
  
"Well, I doubt that we will be going anywhere soon after we get back. How many doubles do you owe Weaver already."  
  
"A month." He said, "but I think she might cut me a little slack coming home with a bride."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it. Is Barbara going to get her soon?"  
  
"I thought that you said 9," He looked at the clock, "and if that's it, you have about a half hour."  
  
"Ok, it just feels like this morning is dragging by."  
  
"I know, the rest of the day is going to be the longest of my life." He said, "waiting for this is worse than Christmas."  
  
"Yes, but just think of the present you get to unwrap tonight," Abby said trying to look seductive.  
  
"I can't wait." He said to her, "I'm proud of you Abby."  
  
"Proud of me, why?"  
  
He bent over his suitcase to find something to wear, "you're a strong woman."  
  
"I don't know about that. But your grandmother said the same thing."  
  
"I know she did."  
  
"When did you talk to her?"  
  
"Yesterday while you were shopping."  
  
"Is she ok with this?"  
  
"Yes she is Abby, she expects you to call her Gamma when we get back to Chicago."  
  
"That may take some getting used too, but I will try."  
  
"She welcomes you into the family." He said, "she told me how you stood up to mother."  
  
"I didn't realize she was there."  
  
"I didn't know that anyone but Barbie came by." He said, "she told me you were protecting me."  
  
"I felt like you need the rest rather than any confrontations. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No I don't mind. I couldn't protect me from myself." He pulled a shirt on over his head, "I needed you and you were there."  
  
"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."  
  
Carter looked at her, "I love you just the way you are Abby. But you should get dressed, unless you want my sister to see you like that."  
  
"It will just take me a minute."  
  
"Okay. But I was enjoying the view."  
  
"You are insatiable," she said as she flounced into the bathroom.  
  
"You have that right." He said watching her. He picked up what they had out so that they would be ready when Barbie brought the car around.  
  
Carter heard a knock at the door. "Abby, Barbie is here."  
  
"I'll be right out."  
  
He walked over to the door. "Hi sis, we're almost ready to get out of here."  
  
"Great, are you ready for the old ball and chain?"  
  
"Yeah I am." He said smiling, "thanks for everything you did for us."  
  
"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Scooter. Where is Abby?"  
  
"Bathroom," He said, "are we taking just one car?"  
  
"I love you, Scooter but I do want to spend a little time alone with Kevin. But I didn't want you driving with your head, so you two have the limo."  
  
"You didn't have to do that." He said hugging her, "did you get everything we needed for tonight?"  
  
"Yes I do. Stop worrying Scooter. We have it all under control."  
  
"I know you got the dress for Abby, thank you." He said to her, "uhm, tux. I don't have a tux."  
  
"Kevin is your size. He will loan you his."  
  
"Thank you. Barbie."  
  
"Do you realize that our anniversary's will only be two days apart, mine on February 1st and yours on February 3rd.  
  
I know, we're not imposing on you are we?  
  
"Of course not. Like I said before its a big castle. And besides how could I not love being part of something so romantic."  
  
"You know I would hate for you not to be there." He said to her, "I'm just glad I brought Abby's Valentines present with me."  
  
"What did you get her?"  
  
"A ring, thank goodness."  
  
"I swear, it was predestined for you two to get married now. Maybe we should spend our anniversaries together each year, separate rooms of course. You know we can go back to the castle every year. I don't get to see you enough."  
  
"I think I would like that Barbie. I know I don't get to see you enough. Chicago keeps me busy. I love working in the ER and now I will get to work with my wife. You think she'll get used to being spoiled."  
  
"She better."  
  
"Why don't you and Kevin head on out. We'll catch up with you."  
  
"Okay. That will give us a little time alone. Abby," Barbara called a little louder, "Shake your tail."  
  
"Don't scare her away Barbie. We'll see you on Lake Geneva."  
  
"See ya, Scooter. Bye Abby," she called.  
  
"Bye Barbie," John said with a quick hug to his sister.  
  
Barbara left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Take you time Abby." He called to her  
  
"So which is it," Abby called through the closed door, "Shake my tail or take my time.  
  
"Take your time shaking your tail."  
  
"Very funny, John."  
  
"Barbie left us the limo for the ride to the castle."  
  
"I'll be out soon. I'm just having trouble with the buttons."  
  
"Let me help you." He said as he opened the bathroom door.  
  
Abby looked at him, "I don't have any doubts about marrying you, so why are my hands shaking so bad?"  
  
"The same reason mine are. Because you are taking a big leap forward Abby. I know that things haven't been easy for us, but we know this is right. But it's still a lot. It's a big commitment."  
  
"I'm ready for this commitment. Maybe we should stop for breakfast before we go. Low blood sugar could make my hands shake."  
  
"I second that, but I'm sending this stuff down with a bellboy, I'm not carrying it." He said picking up the phone.  
  
"Whatever you say, husband. Oh, I like the sound of that. Husband."  
  
"Not nearly as much as I like hearing it, wife."  
  
The bellhop arrived to take their luggage down. And John and Abby followed behind him, hand in hand.  
  
Well are you ready for this Abby." He asked as they rode down in the elevator.  
  
"I am. It feels right."  
  
I know." He said looking at her, "only 7 more hours to go."  
  
He led her out to the car, watched as the driver opened the door for . "We need to stop and eat." Carter said to the driver before he slipped in next to Abby.  
  
"I know just the place," the driver said.  
  
"Thank you." Carter turned his attention to Abby, "you are beautiful," He said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
They stopped for breakfast, and despite her nerves Abby was able to eat.  
  
Carter ate watching her, this was right, the time, the place, the feeling of it all. He waited until they were back in the car, "Abby, Barbie wants us to spend our anniversaries over here."  
  
"That might be fun. I am looking forward to getting to know her better."  
  
"You two seemed to hit it off from the start. I want you to get to know her."  
  
"She's so much like you, its hard not to like her."  
  
He thought for a minute, "your not going to see much more of her this trip. After tonight you are all mine and I'm not sharing you with anyone until we land in Chicago."  
  
"I can't say that bothers me. Do we even need to see the light of day until we leave?"  
  
"No we don't." He said. "It's just going to be you and me."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Abby, why don't you lean back and close your eyes, get some sleep and we'll be there before you know it." Carter said pulling him close to her.  
  
Abby closed her eyes, she thought she was too excited to sleep, but before she knew it the car was stopping.  
  
"Abby, we're here," John said gently shaking her.  
  
Abby opened her eyes and look around. "Oh my God, John, its beautiful." Before her was a wonderful old castle, sitting right on the edge of a deep blue colored lake. Behind the castle were the Alps. This was a beautiful place to be married. "Barbie said it was lovely. And it's perfect for us."  
  
"It is, it's out of a fairy tale."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
\"I can't wait to see the inside."  
  
"There's only one thing more beautiful Abby." He said taking her hand.  
  
"You, John."  
  
"If you say so." He smiled.  
  
"I do."  
  
You should save that for sunset."  
  
"I have one saved up for then."  
  
"You do." He said.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"How much time will you need to get ready." He asked her  
  
"An hour?"  
  
"Is that all," He said smiling, "want to take a walk around the grounds, we have three until sunset."  
  
"That sounds lovely"  
  
"John, Abby," Barbara said running over to them.  
  
"I am so glad that you both got here, Come on Abby we have to get you ready for this.."  
  
"But I wanted to go for a walk with John."  
  
No you can't, you guys have already pushed the bad luck button, no more." Barbara said to her.  
  
Abby rolled her eyes. "Ok Barbara. But can I kiss him goodbye?"  
  
"I'll let you do that, but make it quick." She said looking at her brother.  
  
Abby put her arms around John, and pressed her lips to his. She meant it to be quick, but instead she just melted into his arms. John held onto her, as he kissed her back. He didn't want to let go. Barbara cleared her throat, "you'll have the rest of your lives to do that."  
  
"Barbara, give me a minute," He said to his sister, "I love you, I'll just be gone a little while. I promise."  
  
"I love you, too. I'll miss you."  
  
"I know you will." He said, "she's all your Barbie."  
  
"About time little brother, Kevin is waiting for you upstairs."  
  
"Bye, John. " Abby said, blowing him a kiss as Barbara pulled her away.  
  
"I'll see you later Abby." He said to her, he wasn't going to say goodbye.  
  
"Abby come on we have to get you dressed and your flowers and have you ready for pictures."  
  
"You found someone to take pictures. Oh thank you, Barbara. Those were important to me."  
  
"It was no problem Abby. Kevin dabbles in photography. He is just thrilled to be your official photographer."  
  
John walked into the old castle. It was as beautiful on the inside as the outside. He went upstairs to where Barbie said Kevin was waiting for him. He was thankful that the tux was a perfect fit.  
  
Barbara fussed with Abby's hair. Since Abby had been married before she didn't get a veil, so Barbara arranged her hair into soft curls, then put tiny blue flowers in her hair. "That will be your something blue," she said  
  
Abby looked at her reflection. She looked radiant.  
  
"Now for something old," Barbara said to Abby, "this belonged to Gamma, I know she would want you to wear it too." Barbara held out a heart shaped pendant.  
  
"Its beautiful, Barbara."  
  
"Open it up Abby"  
  
Abby opened the locket, inside was a picture of a big brown eyed baby.  
  
"Do you know who that is?"  
  
Abby sighed, "It's John."  
  
"He was cute then too wasn't he." She said. "And now all you need is something borrowed."  
  
"He's even cuter now." Abby said, still cradling the locket in her hand.  
  
Barbara chuckled, "you are head over heels for him aren't you?" She walked over to the dresser by the bed. "This can be your something borrowed, they are my mom's."  
  
"No offence Barbara, do you think that is appropriate?"  
  
Barbara chuckled, "we don't have to tell John and yes cause it would just infuriate her to know that I did it." She had a wicked grin on her face.  
  
Abby just shook her head, and put the diamonds in each ear.  
  
"Abby I can't wait for John to see you." She said, "are you about ready to marry my baby brother." She said looking at the clock.  
  
"Just the dress left. My something new."  
  
"Yes, let me help you get into it." She said opening the closet door, "I hid it in here."  
  
Abby slipped into her dress with Barbara's help. As Barbara zipped it up, a feeling of calm washed over Abby. John stood downstairs. He was nervous. He looked out the window at the sun beginning to fade. He picked up the phone and dialed his cell phone number. He waited for Susan to pick up  
  
"Abigail Lockhart, this better be you."  
  
"Sorry it's not, will I do," John said.  
  
"John, please tell me what the big mystery is."  
  
"I know you don't like surprises Susan, but I need you to be a witness at my wedding here in about 5 minutes."  
  
"Your what?" Susan exclaimed.  
  
"My wedding Susan." He said, "I'm waiting for Abby to come down."  
  
"You two are really doing it. Congratulations."  
  
"Yes, we are, but we didn't want you to be left out."  
  
"That's sweet, Carter. How does Abby look?"  
  
"I would tell you if I had seen her," he said. "She hasn't come down yet."  
  
"I'm sure she will look lovely."  
  
"I am going to put you on the speaker phone so you can hear everything,"  
  
"That's great. I took lunch right around when I expected you to call, so I am over at Doc Mcgoo's"  
  
"I'm glad Susan, I couldn't imagine doing this with out you." He said to her, he was getting anxious to see Abby.  
  
Barbara came down the stairs, "Time to go to the chapel room. You ready baby brother?"  
  
"Yeah I am." He said taking in a deep breath, "I have never been so nervous."  
  
"Why be nervous, it's only the rest of your life."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me Barbie."  
  
"You are two halves . After tonight, you will both be whole."  
  
"Lets go in now, Abby will be along in just a moment." Barbara led John into the chapel. There were huge picture windows that over looked the lake. The sun shone thru the window, make the room glow. All around were lit candles.  
  
"This is perfect Barbie." He said.  
  
"You two really picked the perfect time of day for this."  
  
"She did that."  
  
Barbara lead her brother to his place at the end of the isle. "Breathe, Johnny"  
  
"I'm trying Barbie, where is she?'  
  
"She will be here at her cue."  
  
Barbara went back to the door, and closed it. She pushed play on the CD player. The strains of Canon in D began to play. Barbara opened the door and there stood Abby  
  
Carter looked down the isle and his bride. She was absolutely stunning. The dress fit her like a glove. She looked so tiny and delicate in the white dress. He had never seen anything so beautiful. The softness of the satin against her skin, the smile on her face. She was breath taking. He loved the way that the dress allowed her shoulders to glisten in the soft candle light.  
  
Abby took her first steps down the isle to John. He stood at the end of the isle, in his black tux. She could see his smile, even from here. The white roses in her hand began to shake a little. He could see that she was as nervous as he was. This was the day that he had waited for his whole life. She was walking towards him. He trembled at her beauty.  
  
Abby's eyes locked with John's. He looked so handsome, with the setting sun coming through the windows shining on his face. He couldn't believe all this was happening. That she was going to be his for now and forever. He fought back the tears that were misting in his eyes. He watched her gracefulness as he neared her. He thought that he would actually die before she got to him, his heart was pounding. Abby felt the soft organza floating behind her, and the cool air on her back. She felt like a princess, and with each step she drew closer to her prince. John, the only man for her.  
  
He wanted her to be his forever. She was so near him now, she looked like an angel floating towards him. As she drew ever near him, her heart began to flutter. She couldn't wait to reach him, to feel her hands in his. He smiled at her. He could see her face now. How happy she looked was clear to him. He felt bad that he couldn't say anything to Susan, but he was breathless with the site of her beauty She smiled. Only a few more steps and she would be at his side. As the sun began to sink nearer the water she continued her journey to his side. The glow of the sun, the light from the candles, the feeling of being in a place where few lover's were married, made him feel like a prince. Seeing Abby walking towards him to be his lady, made his heart skip a beat. He extended his arm to her as she approached him. As the music swelled, she lifted her hand to his. Barbara stood next to her brother, the tears flowing  
  
"You are beautiful Abby." He said. As he walked the few steps with her to the minister.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
As they stood in front of the minister their hands locked, he began to speak. "Who gives this woman to this man." From the speaker Susan's voice sounded "In honor of her mother and brother, I do."  
  
Carter smiled. He knew that Susan was a good friend and would do almost anything for them. He couldn't take his eyes off Abby. He listened as the minister began, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of John Truman Carter the third and Abigail Rachel Wyczenski Lockhart in the bonds of holy matrimony.  
  
Abby felt their hands tremble, was it hers, or john's that shook, or both. He looked at her and squeezed her hand. He felt her shaking but then he was shaking too, "The act of marriage is a scared one, one that should not be entered into lightly. Before they pledge their eternal love for one another is there anyone here who objects to the joining of this man and woman."  
  
Abby heard the silence. Of course nobody here would object.  
  
The minister began again, "Abby take John's left hand in your right and repeat after me, I Abigail take thee....  
  
Abby started to speak, "I Abby, take thee John," her voice coming out not much louder that a whisper.  
  
"to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward..."  
  
"to be my lawfully wedded husband," Abby's voice became stronger as she looked into John's eyes, "To have and to hold from this day forward."  
  
"In for better for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer.."  
  
Abby's eyes never left John's face, "In for better or worse in richer or poorer in sickness and in health."  
  
"until death do you part."  
  
Now Abby voice was strong, "until death do us part." One tear slid down her cheek as she spoke.  
  
Carter could see the happiness in her eyes as she repeated her vows.  
  
"John," the minister continued. "Please repeat after me, I John, take you Abigail as my lawfully wedded wife.  
  
"I John, take you Abigail as my lawfully wedding wife," He trembled with the words. As the happiness hit him like a wave on the ocean.  
  
"To have and to hold, from this day forward," the minister continued." for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer in sickness or in health"  
  
He looked into her eyes, "to have and to hold, from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health." A small sob could be heard over the speaker.  
  
"Until death do you part." the minister concluded.  
  
"until death do us part." He said beginning to breath a little easier.  
  
The minister had Carter and Abby face each other, holding their hands. Carter stood looking at his beautiful bride, as the minister began to speak, "Abigail do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
Abby looked into John's eyes, and with a voice as strong as the sun, she said, "I Do."  
  
He then turned to John and asked, "John do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?  
  
Carter looked at Abby, the softness of the candle light making her glow, he was still in awe at her beauty. "I do." He tried to hide the small tremble in his voice.  
  
"The rings please," The minister asked them.  
  
Barbara handed the rings to the minister.  
  
"These rings are a symbol of your everlasting love, a never-ending circle. John, take this ring and place it on Abigail's finger and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."  
  
He took her hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger. It was more beautiful on her than he could have ever imagined the contrast of the diamond and the sapphires again his skin made him look at her for a second in sheer awe, "with this ring I thee wed."  
  
"Abigail, take this ring and place it on John's finger and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed." Abby took John's ring and looked at it, as she began to slip it on his finger, it was a band of simple platinum, the strongest of all medals, strong, like their love. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Carter could see the flicker of happiness in her eyes. She was his, they would always be together from this day on, nothing could separate them.  
  
Abby's heart felt light. This was truly unbelievable, in just a few moments she would be his forever.  
  
The minister spoke again, "is there anything you would like to say to each other before we continue?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
Carter took her hands in his, he looked her straight in the eyes, "Abigail, I promise to be faithful to you until the day I leave this earth, you are my sunshine and my happiness. Without you I am only half, with you I am whole. I will forsake all other's for you. I pledge my eternal love and devotion to you. There is nothing on this earth that I wouldn't do for you," he said struggling to keep the tears back, "I will stand beside you every day of my life, supporting you and your dreams, and making all your wishes come true, I love you more than I have loved anyone else, I am honored to be your life mate."  
  
Abby smiled at John. "John, you are my everything. From the moment we stood under the stars, and you told me I wasn't alone, to this moment as we stand with the setting sun my love for you has grown." The tears began to slip down her face. "Our road to each other hasn't been easy, but it has made our love stronger. I don't want to spend another moment of my life without you. You are my soul mate, my life partner. I will be faithful to you to the end of my days. I want to have your children, and to watch them grow. I want to wake every morning to see your face, and I want to go to sleep each night in your arms. You are my love, my life"  
  
He could hear Susan sobbing on the phone He looked at Abby. He knew they were destined to be together. He looked up at the minister and then his wife. "By the power invested to me by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife, John, you may kiss your wife."  
  
He pulled Abby close to him and leaned down to her, he kissed like he had never kissed her before with a new found passion, she was his wife now.  
  
As the sun sunk into the lake, Abby felt Johns lips on hers, she felt his love. She would be with this man forever, he was her husband.  
  
He pulled away from her, "I love you Mrs. Carter," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too, Dr. Carter."  
  
"Is Susan still crying on the phone?"  
  
"Sounds like it."  
  
"Susan, you should see Abby, she's beautiful," Carter said.  
  
"And John looks pretty darn good, too."  
  
"I'm so ha..ha..happy for you both." Susan said you could hear that she was still crying.  
  
"Susan, I swear you are crying harder than I am," Abby said.  
  
"I am." She said to her, "weddings always make me cry. And it's you and Carter about dang time too."  
  
"We better let you get back to work. Any chance you can keep this quiet till we get home?"  
  
"How am I going to explain my red eyes and big puffy nose." She said.  
  
"Allergies?" Abby said.  
  
"Okay, she said, "I'll try to be quiet, but you try not telling anyone your best friends got married."  
  
"We have faith in you Susan." Abby slipped her arm around John. "We'll see you when we get home."  
  
"Bye Susan." Carter said. "You are beautiful Abby."  
  
"So are you."  
  
Carter looked over at his sister, 'thank you Barbie, for everything." He turned to Kevin, "thanks you for taking the pictures for us, it means a lot to us."  
  
"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Kevin said, swinging his camera.  
  
"I'm glad you could be here and help us have such a beautiful wedding." Abby said, as she smiled at both Barbara and Kevin.  
  
"It was incredible, Scooter, it really was. Ok, you two have the east part of the castle, we have the west."  
  
"You won't be disturbed by us."  
  
"Well, we won't disturb you either." Abby said.  
  
"Would you care to retreat with me," he said offering her his arm.  
  
"Please," Abby said, taking his arm.  
  
Carter started up the stairs case, "this place really is spectacular."  
  
"It is. But there is nothing more spectacular than the sight of you at the end of the isle."  
  
"Yes there is," He said, "you."  
  
"Is this our room?"  
  
He nodded opened the door and scooped her up of the floor into his arms. He carried her into the room. "I had them light a fire for us."  
  
Abby looked at the fireplace, then the antique four-poster bed, with a wedding ring quilt on it. "It's just perfect."  
  
"I thought that we could toast tonight with cocoa." He said to her.  
  
"That is the perfect thing to toast with in front of this wonderful fireplace."  
  
"Abby you have made me the happiest person in the world" He said as he kissed her.  
  
"I don't know how you could be any happier than I am right now."  
  
"I don't know," He sat down on the bed with her on his lap.  
  
"Do you want to argue about who is happier, or do you want to commence with our honeymoon?"  
  
"I don't want to argue with you." He said. "I'd rather commence."  
  
"Why don't we pull the quilt over in front of the fire."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
They spread the quilt out near the fireplace.  
  
He nuzzled against the back of her neck, "I love you wife."  
  
"I love you too, husband."  
  
"I don't think that i am ever going to tire from hearing you say that. I love the way you looked when you are called Mrs. Carter."  
  
"Do you want to let me out of this dress so we can cuddle in front of the fire," she said as she stood back up.  
  
He reached around her and unzipped her, "yes, I want you to be comfortable.  
  
Abby felt John's lips on her neck as he lowered her zipper.  
  
"It's just you and me tonight."  
  
"Tonight and always."  
  
John ran his hands up her back to her shoulders pushing the dress out of the way as he left a trail of kisses, "I love you." He said as he left a trail of kisses, "I love you." He said as her dress fell to the floor.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He loved to hear her say those three little words. It made his heart beat a little faster ever time. He wished that he could stop time and remain here with her forever. He turned her towards him so he could take a look at his new wife, to see the smile on her face, the look of love in her eyes.  
  
Abby began to work on his tie. The love was shining in his brown eyes. They lowered themselves onto the quilt.  
  
John reached across, placing his hands on her hips as he pulled her into his lap. He stroked her hair as he nibbled on her neck. The glow of the light from the fireplace gave her an almost angel like appearance. She was an angel in his eyes.  
  
Abby couldn't believe how good this felt. Wrapped in his arms on their wedding night. She ran her hands through his hair. "How does your head feel?"  
  
"My head feels just fine Mrs. Carter." He said smiling at her. "It's going to be just fine. You don't have to worry."  
  
"I just don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You won't," he said silencing her with a kiss.  
  
Abby surrendered to his kiss. His lips on hers was pure heaven.  
  
I will be right back, don't you go anywhere." He said.  
  
"I don't plan to move anytime soon."  
  
John walked over to the bathroom. He could have sworn that he had left it right there. "Abby where's my razor?"  
  
"Why do you need your razor," Abby called back.  
  
"I don't need my razor, I need what's with my razor." He called back kicking himself.  
  
"Oh," Abby said. She couldn't believe she was blushing.  
  
Have you seen it?" He said stepping out of the bathroom, he was beet red, this was not the night for this to happen.  
  
"Last time I saw your saving kit it was in the trunk of the limo."  
  
Carter could feel himself really turning red now. "Shit. I can't believe I didn't grab it."  
  
Abby looked at him. "John, are you telling me we don't have any..." She buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Abby," he said taking her in his arms, "I'm sorry baby. Of all the nights. Abby honey really I'm sorry."  
  
His heart sank when he had to say that to her. This was not the way that he wanted tonight to turn out.  
  
Abby thought a moment. She knew she wanted children with him. Maybe it didn't matter that they didn't have anything. "John," she said, kissing his neck, "it doesn't matter."  
  
He looked deep into her eyes, "are you sure Abby." He knew that this was a big step for her to make. He wanted her to be the mother of his children, but he didn't want her to do it just because she knew how much that meant to him.  
  
"Tonight is our wedding night, and I want it to be special, and if that means we make a baby tonight, then it was meant to happen now."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. He gently lowered her onto her back, as he kissed her. He gently laid her down as he kissed her. His hands on her felt so good, she wanted this night to go on forever. He looked into her eyes. He knew that this was how love was supposed to feel. She was amazing. He savored the touch of her bare skin beneath his hands, hearing her breathe, feeling her heart beat faster under his touch.  
  
"Shall we toast to us," Abby said, as she turned slightly to her side to reach for the mugs.  
  
"Yes to us Abby." He smiled at her.  
  
Abby held her mug to John's lips, so he could take a sip.  
  
He took a sip and held his up to her, "I love you Abigail Carter."  
  
She took a sip from his mug, "I love you John Carter."  
  
He was happy next to her, she was all that he needed and now he felt complete.  
  
Abby slipped her finger into her mug, then held it up to John.  
  
"mmm," he said licking the chocolate off her finger, "are you trying to seduce me my wife."  
  
"I don't know, what do you think,"she said, as she play with the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"I don't think you have to try very hard." He said smiling running his hand down her arms. He leaned forward and kissed the nape of her neck.  
  
"Do you like the cocoa, sweetie?"  
  
"What not to like about it." He said.  
  
Abby again dipped her fingers into her mug of cocoa, but this time, she placed the sweet treat somewhere different.  
  
Carter leaned forward licking the cocoa off her skin. He closed his eyes and savored the sweet. "You are delectable."  
  
"And you are making all my dreams come true."  
  
Abby could feel the heat rising, and it wasn't all from the glowing fire in the fireplace. Everywhere that John's lips or tongue touched was on fire.  
  
"I've only just begun." He said kissing his way up her body.  
  
"But you still have to much clothing on, my husband."  
  
He slipped free from the dress shirt, "care to help me, wife."  
  
"If I must," she said with a smile, as she reached for the belt of his pants.  
  
He smiled at her, "yes love."  
  
She unzipped his pants, tugging them off as he lifted his hips from the floor.  
  
"That's better," she said  
  
He looked at her for a minute. Then nuzzled himself into her chest. Her skin was warm and he could feel her relaxing, melting under his touch. It felt like his hands were on her everywhere. She savored his touch, his kisses.  
  
He was lost in her, the touch, the kisses, her. He could feel the fire burning deep inside him, as he explored every inch of her body with his hands and tongue.  
  
Abby opened her eyes, she wanted to see him. She could see his head leaning over her. She wanted to see more, she wanted to see his eyes, the love in them. John looked up, he looked into Abby's eyes. He could feel her love for him. Her eyes said everything that words couldn't.  
  
"John," she whispered into his ear. "Let's make a baby."  
  
His heart raced, "oh God Abby." He lifted himself between her legs and slowly entered her. He let a moan escape his lips.  
  
"Oh, my God," Abby breathed. She could feel him, all of him.  
  
Carter looked down at her, he wanted to see her eyes, to feel her move beneath him. He placed his hands under her pulling her up closer to him. She fought to keep her eyes open. She was lost in the sensation of being surrounded by him, by his love.  
  
"I love you Abigail Carter," He whispered into her ear, "you are my entire world." He was losing control, she was exciting him to the point of no return.  
  
"Love you, love you," she gasped. She reached a hand up to cup his face. Her hand shook as she lay it on his skin.  
  
He pulled her close to him again. He felt himself lose control. The waves of pleasure making him tremble. Then he felt her follow him.  
  
Abby could feel every beat of his heart, and hers beat in time with his. They were truly joined as one.  
  
He looked down at her. His arms shaking from being a part of her. He pulled away and laid down next to her. Abby let her eyes drift close, she reached out for John's hand and placed their hands together onto her belly.  
  
He smiled, rolling onto to his side, he snuggled up next to her, he kissed the top of her head and just laid there taking in everything that had happened this evening.  
  
Abby reached with her other hand, and pulled the quilt over them. When morning dawned, they were still wrapped in each others arms.  
  
They spent the next two days doing nothing but enjoying each other. The time flew by to fast for them. They was lost in his each other's company. Before they knew it, it was time to fly back to Chicago. He didn't want to leave this paradise with Abby.  
  
Carter watched Abby as she leaned over her suitcase. "Do we have everything?"  
  
"I think so. I just want to know why I am having a harder time closing the suitcase this time.  
  
"I don't know, maybe the shopping trip, the new dress. Your wedding album is in there now too."  
  
"I can't believe Kevin developed the pictures so fast."  
  
"Well he wasn't sure when we would see him again." He said, "and he knew Gamma and Susan would kill us if we came home empty handed."  
  
"And that is a scary thought."  
  
"I know," he said. "but I can't say that I miss the ER any."  
  
"But, we do need to go home, and begin our new lives."  
  
"I know and I'm looking forward to it. At least I get to work with you."  
  
"Are you going to be okay on the flight home?"  
  
"I think so, we haven't had a whole lot of sleep lately."  
  
"No we haven't, but I think it's been worth it." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Most definitely. Is Barbara going to surface to say goodbye?  
  
"I hope so. I don't know when I will get to see her again. And it looks like Switzerland will be her home now." He said. "I'm going to miss her."  
  
"I will too, she is a nice person, and if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have these wonderful memories."  
  
"I know." He said, "are you ready to go home Mrs. Carter."  
  
"I am, Dr. Carter." Abby said as she picked up the last of her belongings and gave a last look at the room where they had spent most of the last 3 days.  
  
He threw a bag over his shoulder and took her hand, "we have the rest of our lives together Abby."  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
He led her out of the room and back down the stairs.  
  
Barbara stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Scooter, Abby. I'm going to miss you guys."  
  
"I'm going to miss you to Barbie." He said hugging his sister, "thank you for everything you did for us."  
  
"Anything for you two."  
  
"I guess I will see you later." He said, a tear fell from his eye, "I love you Barbie."  
  
"I love you too, Scooter." Barbara said, "We'll see you for our anniversaries, if not before."  
  
Abby hugged Barbara, "Thank you for everything. You made this a most memorable trip."  
  
"Take care of my baby brother Abby." She said to her new sister-in-law, "and welcome to the family."  
  
Abby smiled, "I will take care of John till the end of my days."  
  
"I know you will, you two had better go and catch you flight, I wouldn't want you to have to swim home."  
  
" Ok, ok, were going. Oh I forgot," Abby said as she took the earrings out of her ears. "Give these back to your mother with my regards."  
  
Barbara laughed, "I will Abby."  
  
Carter took Abby's hand and started out for the car. They would be back in Chicago before they knew it. He glanced out over the lake, "this place really was magical wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is. But maybe it's not the place, maybe the magic is us."  
  
"You might just be right Abby." He said. He handed the driver the bags. "Enjoy your last limo ride for awhile...I miss my jeep."  
  
"Besides, we have to initiate the jeep still."  
  
"I like the sounds of that." He smiled with the thought of making love to her in the jeep.  
  
The ride to the airport was uneventful. They breezed through security and before they knew it, they were on the plane.  
  
He held out his hand to her, "do you want this to hold?" As they started to taxi out to the runway.  
  
"Sure, I would never turn that down." But she didn't grip it tight, just held it lovingly.  
  
He smiled at her. She was more relaxed this time, "flying must be growing on you."  
  
"I don't know about that, but I don't think I will kill your hand this time."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her as the plane took off taking them back home, back to Chicago, to start their lives as husband and wife.  
  
Susan stood at the gate. She squealed when she saw them. She ran and threw her arms around both John and Abby.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Susan."  
  
Susan let go of them, then grabbed Abby's hand, "So what kind of ring did he give you?"  
  
Carter looked at her, "what Susan do you think that I am tacky or cheap."  
  
"Never, Carter."  
  
"Show her my good work Abby." He said smiling.  
  
Abby held out her hand, where the diamonds and sapphires sparkled.  
  
"Oh my!" She said, "Abby it's beautiful."  
  
"Thanks Susan. Are you ready to take us home?" "Sure thing Abby, but we have just one stop to make."  
  
Carter looked at her, "A stop to make?"  
  
"Just a little one, Carter."  
  
"What kind of stop Susan, I don't like surprises." He said.  
  
"Don't get your boxers in a bunch." "They're not." He held Abby's hand, "is this payback for earlier?"  
  
"Who me?" Susan said.  
  
"Yeah you." He said, "I have nothing to do with this Abby. I'd rather just take you home."  
  
"Susan went out of her way to pick us up, what could a few minutes hurt."  
  
"Alright Susan, led the way." He said. 


	13. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 13:  
  
Susan pulled over next to a restaurant. Abby looked at her, puzzled. "What don't you trust me?"  
  
"I don't think I better answer that," Abby answered, laughing.  
  
"I won't answer it." Carter said looking at them.  
  
Susan walked into the restaurant first, and Abby and Carter followed.  
  
"Surprise!" the assembled group yelled.  
  
A banner read Congratulations Carter and Abby, and there was a traditional wedding cake in the corner with a brunette bride and groom on the top.  
  
Susan was edging back toward the door. "Where the heck do you think you are going, Susan," Abby asked.  
  
"I just want to go get your dress, so you can put it on."  
  
Susan pulled Abby into the restroom, quickly they zipped Abby into her dress, then they reentered the room.  
  
Carter looked at her, she was as beautiful as the night he had married her. He walked over and kissed her, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Abby said as she looked around the room. Everybody from the ER was there.  
  
"Thank you Susan." Carter said to her. He looked around and saw all of their friends waiting to congratulate them.  
  
Kerry was the first to approach them. "John, as a wedding gift, all the extra doubles you owe me are canceled. Congratulations," she said as she hugged Carter then Abby.  
  
"Thank you Kerry," He said.  
  
"Yes," Abby chimed in, "thanks."  
  
"Congratulations Abby, Carter," Halah said hugging one then the other, "about time." Lydia and Chuny were the next to give their hugs and congratulations.  
  
Lizzie, Robert and Ella followed next. Then Luka approached. He grabbed her hand and said "I'm happy for you Abby, really." He then turn and shook Carter's hand. "Thank you," Carter said, he knew that had to have been hard for him.  
  
"Just don't ever let her down."  
  
"I won't, I promise."  
  
Peter, with Cleo and Reece stepped forward next. Peter pulled Carter into a hug, with a few thumps to his back. "Thanks for coming, Peter." he said .  
  
Well I missed your graduation, I couldn't miss your wedding reception."  
  
"I didn't make it my graduation either," He said, "but it means more that you are here now."  
  
Gallant came up to them next "Congratulation, Sir. Abby you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Gallant," He said he didn't expect to see his med student there.  
  
Abby didn't recognize the next man to approach her, but then she saw who was with him. Abby smiled at Carol with the twins. "Are these your girls, they have gotten so big."  
  
"Yeah," She said, "it's been a long time. Congratulations to you both. Abby this is my husband, Doug Ross, Doug this is Abby."  
  
"So nice to meet you Doug. I've heard a bit about you."  
  
"Not all good, I'm sure," he said with a lopsided grin, "congrats to both of you."  
  
Doug hugged Abby and kissed her on the cheek, he then turned to Carter and gave him a kiss on the cheek too.  
  
"I've missed you too Doug." Carter gave him a half grin and wink.  
  
Carter looked back to Deb standing there, "Deb, you made it too." He hugged her.  
  
"I can't believe you would go to such lengths to avoid the society page."  
  
"You would do the same thing too." He said, "besides there wasn't a better time or place."  
  
Jing-Mei smiled at him, she was glad that he looked so happy.  
  
"I'm glad you could be here." He said to her as he squeezed Abby's hand.  
  
Abby was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. She wasn't used to this kind of attention. Susan noticed her tension so she diverted the rest of the good wishes for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry that it's all so overwhelming." She said to her friend.  
  
"It's okay, Susan. It was just starting to get to me a little, "Abby said.  
  
"I know it is, why don't you and that new hubby of yours cut the cake and then have that official first dance."  
  
Abby held John's hand as he led her over to the cake. Together, they sliced a piece off. Abby gently placed the cake in John's waiting mouth.  
  
Carter grinned as he picked up the one for Abby, "remember I love you."  
  
"How could I forget. I love you too.  
  
Carter took the piece of cake and placed a small bite in her mouth. He pulled her close to him and went after it. Abby went on kissing him, to choruses of "woo hoo, that a boy, and from Malik, in the corner "Get a room."  
  
Carter finally pulled back away from Abby, "may I have the pleasure of this dance Mrs. Carter?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
Carter walked Abby out onto the dance floor. He placed her hand in his as the music started to play. The soft voice of Shania Twain came over the speakers, as she sang From this Moment on. Abby held onto John, as they danced, the words washing over them. The song fit them perfectly. His dreams were coming true all because she loved him, he would always be there for her. He slowly moved Abby around the dance floor. There were tears in Abby 's eyes. Tears of happiness. She wasn't the only one, there weren't many dry eyes in the house.  
  
Carter reached up and gently wiped them away with one hand, "I will love you, as long as I live."  
  
"From this moment on." she answered, gazing into his eyes.  
  
He held onto her as the song faded. "I don't want to let go of you."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"We can't stand out here all night." He said smiling down at her, "how long are we going to be stuck here for?"  
  
Susan came up to them. "I'm sure you didn't bring your bouquet back with you, so I got you another one to throw. One toast, one toss then you two can get out of here. I had Gallant bring your jeep over, and Jerry moved everything out of my car."  
  
He smiled at her, "thank you Susan."  
  
Jing-Mei and Randi ran around the room handing everyone a glass of sparkling cider.  
  
After everyone had a glass, Peter stepped to the center of the floor.  
  
"To Carter and Abby, we wish you love, life and togetherness forever." he said. "And lots of children."  
  
Those gathered all raised their glasses, "To Carter and Abby."  
  
Carter entwined his arm with Abby's as they raised their glasses, he winked at her, "to you," he said softly.  
  
She smiled, "To you."  
  
Susan gathered the ladies, then handed Abby the bouquet.  
  
Carter stood there wide eyed watching Abby.  
  
Abby's face was glowing, as she turned her back on the girls. She gave the bouquet a wind up, tossed it over her shoulder. It flew in a graceful ark, landing in Susan's outstretched hands.  
  
Abby hugged Susan, "Your next. But I want to be there in person, not on speaker phone, ok?"  
  
"Yeah," She said smiling.  
  
Jing-Mei pulled a chair out for Abby to put her foot up on.  
  
Carter grinned at her. "I think I"m going to like this."  
  
"Behave, Abby said."We're still in public."  
  
"Yes," He said, he reached up under her dress and pulled the garter free. Carter stood with the guys behind him, he put the garter above his head and shot it behind him like a rubber band.  
  
Carter turned to see Luka catching Abby's garter, "Good luck man." Carter said to him grinning.  
  
Luka looked a bit embarrassed. "Thank you, " he said.  
  
"Let me know when you get married," Carter said to him.  
  
"I'll be sure to let you know," Luka said, but his thoughts were of Danijela  
  
"You'll find happiness." Carter said, squeezing Abby tight  
  
Luka gave a slight smile, "Someday."  
  
Carter didn't say anymore. He knew how hard it must have been for Luka.  
  
The gang headed outside, to shower Carter and Abby with rice as they left.  
  
Carter pulled Abby thru the shower of rice, opening the door to the jeep for her. He waited for her to get it. The jeep had been decked out with signs and tin cans. Abby hopped into the jeep, waving. Carter climbed in and started the jeep, "I can't believe they did this to my jeep."  
  
"The 'Doctor of Love' sign had to have been by Malik." Abby said, chuckling.  
  
"Leave it to them to come up with that. My naughty little nurse."  
  
"I don't plan on being a nurse for another 24 hours. I just want to be Mrs. Carter.  
  
"Not even for me?" He asked grinning.  
  
"Well, maybe just for you. What do you have in mind, Doctor."  
  
"It involves me, you and some strawberries and whip cream."  
  
"We never did get to those strawberries while we were away, did we."  
  
"No we didn't." he said looking at her, "but I intend to spend every free minute I have until my next shift with you."  
  
"I can't think of anything better I would want to do."  
  
"I wonder when Kerry did put me back on the schedule. I didn't think to ask her, I just was happy that she forgave all my doubles."  
  
"Do you want to stop by the ER and check?"  
  
"God, no, would you just dial the phone for me." He said, "I'll call her but I don't want to take my hands off the wheel."  
  
Abby dialed Weaver's cell phone number, and handed the phone to John.  
  
Kerry's phone rang, she was still at the reception. The party had gone on after Carter and Abby left.  
  
"Kerry it's John," He said when he heard the noise.  
  
"What did you need, John?"  
  
When am I scheduled on next?" He asked  
  
"You and Abby both have two more days off. Don't make me regret it, John."  
  
"Thanks Kerry." He said, he flipped the phone shut, "two days." He sighed.  
  
"Wow, she's feeling generous, we should have gotten married sooner."  
  
"I wouldn't have minded that." He said to her. He pulled up in front of her apartment. "Thank God we are finally home."  
  
"Yes, Home."  
  
He grabbed the bags out of the back of the jeep and pulled the door open for Abby, 'It feels good to be back home."  
  
"That it does." Abby felt John lift her off her feet."John, what are you doing?"  
  
"I am going to carry my wife across the threshold." He said smiling at her.  
  
'Isn't the threshold the door to the apartment, not up a flight of stairs. Your going to hurt yourself."  
  
"I am not going to hurt myself." He said starting up the stairs. Abby started to giggle. Her husband was really a romantic.  
  
He stopped in front of the door, "keys Abby."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"In my pocket." He said, "grab them for me."  
  
Abby slipped her hand into John's pocket, and pulled out the keys. From her perch in John's arms she unlocked the door.  
  
He managed to push the door open, kicking it closed behind him, he made the way back to the bedroom, he sat Abby down on the bed and dropped the bags.  
  
"Home sweet home, Abby said, as she scooted toward her pillow.  
  
"Tired baby." He asked watching her.  
  
"A little, but not too tired for those strawberries."  
  
"I'll be right back." He said walking out to the kitchen. Susan had done him a small favor. He walked back to the bedroom, "strawberries and whip cream." He climbed up onto the bed next to Abby.  
  
"Perfect"  
  
Carter dipped one, "open up." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Wait, I don't want to get strawberry juice on my dress."  
  
He set the strawberries on the night stand, "let me help you with that then."  
  
"How many grooms get to take their brides out of their wedding dress twice?"  
  
"What can I say, I'm a very lucky man." He reached up and unzipped her.  
  
Abby tossed him a look over her shoulder, "And don't you forget it."  
  
"Oh I plan on remembering that for the rest of my life Abigail Carter."  
  
Abby snuggled into their bed.  
  
John picked the strawberries back up, "now that your all comfy, where were we."  
  
"Right about here," she said as she opened her mouth for the strawberry that he held.  
  
John placed the strawberry in Abby's mouth  
  
"Mmmm, those are good."  
  
He placed the next one between his teeth and leaned forward towards Abby, he put the other half of the strawberry in her mouth as he kissed her.  
  
"Even better", she said, when he raised his head.  
  
You can have as many as you want Abby." He said kissing her again. "I'll never get tired of this."  
  
"Do you think we can live forever on strawberries and sex?"  
  
"No I don't, but right now I don't want to think work, friends, or family. Just you."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
He pulled her close to him as he fed her the strawberries and whip cream.  
  
"This is heaven, John,"she sighed.  
  
He set the bowl down. "No, this is heaven," he leaned over and kissed her long and hard.  
  
He was right, this was heaven. She felt his weight over her, covering her with his love.  
  
His hands roamed her body, he wanted to touch every inch of skin, to make her feel the burning desire that he felt for her. Abby couldn't believe how good this felt. The nights in the castle were wonderful, but this, in their own bed, it was as close to perfection as she could image.  
  
"I love you," he said breaking away long enough to take off his shirt before attacking her senses again with his touch  
  
"I love you too, Baby. Forever."  
  
Carter took his wife to heaven and back.  
  
Carter fell next to her, "sweet dreams Abby," he said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Night, night," she said as she drifted off to dreamland. 


	14. A day in the life

Carter awoke with Abby still in his arms. He loved the feeling of her being there next to him. He laid there watching her sleep, he knew that yesterday had been a long day and that they only had these 2 days to recover.  
  
Abby finally woke. She reached over and all she felt was pillow. Where was he? Carter came back from the bathroom, he climbed back into the bed next to Abby, "hi there sleepy head."  
  
"I was lonely without you," she said with a little pout  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm here now."  
  
"As much as I would like to spend the day in bed with you, we probably have some things to get done."  
  
"Do we have too?" He said, "and what do we have to do?"  
  
"Well, I have a phone call to make.,"Abby said, easing out of his arms. "And I am sure there is paperwork we have to do."  
  
"I can run you down to the DMV to get your license changed, and then to the hospital to get the paper work from personnel, you going to call Maggie?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I better not put it off any longer," Abby said, her voice lacking enthusiasm..  
  
"She'll be happy for you Abby, I know she will."  
  
"Oh, and unless we plan on living on love, I need to go grocery shopping."  
  
He smiled at her, "okay."  
  
Abby looked at the phone for a few minutes after John left. She really should call Maggie. After a few false starts she picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi mom, it's Abby. Have you heard anything from Eric?" She asked.  
  
"Not yet. Maggie paused. "Was that all you called about?"  
  
"No. I have some news to share. Carter's sister got married in Switzerland a few days ago and Carter invited me along to the wedding. To make a long story short, he proposed, I accepted and we were married 4 days ago."  
  
"Oh, Sweetie, I am so happy for both of you. John is a good man, Abby. Your lucky to have him and he's lucky to have you."  
  
"Kevin, his sister's husband took pictures. I'll make copies and send you some."  
  
"I'd love that. How big a wedding was it?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Just John and I, his sister, her husband, the minister and our friend Susan on speaker phone," Abby said as she fondly remembered her wedding day.  
  
"I'm sure it was lovely."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you ahead of time, but it was kind of spur of the moment, Abby said.  
  
"I understand. There is no way I could have gotten to Switzerland anyway. Do you remember I'm afraid to fly?"  
  
"Yes, I do, mom. I'm afraid to fly too. I almost cut of the circulation in John's hand on the way there."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mind."  
  
Abby blushed at the memory of their flight, "I'm sure he didn't." Abby paused, "You'll have to come to Chicago for a visit."  
  
"I'd like that, Abby"  
  
"I better go mom, John is getting some paperwork for me and I want to run to the grocery store and get some food before he gets back."  
  
"Okay," Maggie said. "Give him my love, and congratulations again, Abby"  
  
"Thanks mom. Call if you hear from Eric, okay?"  
  
"I will, honey," Maggie said. "Good bye"  
  
"Bye, Mom," Abby said as she hung up the phone.  
  
John walked into the apartment, "I got the papers for you."  
  
She smiled at him from her seat on the couch. "Thanks, how many hundreds of forms am I going to have to fill out?"  
  
"Oh I'd say thousands." He chuckled, "who were you on the phone with?"  
  
"Maggie. She says to send you her love."  
  
"Any news from Eric," He said putting his hands around her waist.  
  
Abby squeezed him tighter." No, nothing. She's not giving up hope though."  
  
No," Carter said, "he'll show up."  
  
"When he's ready," she said softly.  
  
"When he's ready." Carter said. "I know he'll come back to you Abby. What else do you need to have me do?"  
  
"I suppose we need to decide where to live. We don't need two apartments now."  
  
"I can give up my place. I'm sure the rent is cheaper here, unless you want to move into my apartment.  
  
"Instead of picking your or mine, maybe we can look for ours"  
  
"That I think we can do," He said, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Famous last words," she said with a grin. "I didn't get to the store yet, so do you have any requests"  
  
"No, take out would be good." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Works for me. Italian or Chinese?"  
  
"Chinese."  
  
Abby called in their order then sat back on the couch with John.  
  
"Hard to believe that we have to go to work tomorrow." He said to her. He didn't want to go back cause it would end their honeymoon.  
  
"I don't care if we ever go back" Abby said, cuddled in the warmth of his arms.  
  
"I don't either, but I suppose weaver will have my head if I don't go back soon, I know she is hurting for doctors, and that's just what I happen to be Nurse Carter." He loved using her new name.  
  
"Are two Carter's in one ER going to be confusing?"  
  
"I don't know, it might if you become a doctor. Do you plan on going back to med school Abby?" he asked.  
  
"You know, I do think about it now and again," Abby said, a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"It can be arranged if you want to," He said to her, "I don't have a problem with their being two Dr. Carter's at County."  
  
"Maybe someday."  
  
"I know that everything will work out Abby." He said.  
  
"It already has," she said, smiling.  
  
He pulled her closer to him, "let's enjoy our last day alone."  
  
The ringing of the phone sounded through the room.  
  
"I'll get it," he said reaching over for the phone, "hello."  
  
"Hello, John."  
  
"Hi Gamma." He said.  
  
"I hate to intrude on newly wedded bliss, but do you think you and Abby have a few minutes to drop by tomorrow. Barbara said you had pictures."  
  
"What time Gamma?" Carter asked.  
  
"Will seven be alright?"  
  
"I think that will be fine." He said.  
  
"Oh, I will see you then, get back to your lovely wife, John.  
  
"See you tomorrow Gamma." He said to her hanging up the phone, "we don't have anything tomorrow night do we?" He asked Abby.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Gamma would like us to bring the pictures by." He said to her.  
  
"That would be nice. I really didn't get to talk to her much, and I would really like to know her better," Abby said, sincerely.  
  
"I would really like that too." He said to her.  
  
The doorbell rang. "Can you get that?" Abby asked, giving him her best version of the puppy eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Carter said getting up and heading over to the door. He opened it up. Carter paid the delivery guy and brought the take out over to the couch were Abby was sitting. "Your dinner is served Mrs. Carter."  
  
"Thank you kind sir." Abby said with a kiss to John's nose.  
  
"You're welcome Abby," He said, "Is there anything good on the TV?"  
  
"Maybe Fear Factor."  
  
"Do we really want to watch that while eating?  
  
"Are you a wimp, Dr. Carter?" she asked, with a teasing tone.  
  
"Yes I am." He said looking at her.  
  
"That's ok, I love you anyway," Abby said, snuggling into his arms.  
  
"I love you too," He said kissing the top of her head.  
  
The TV was on, but neither one of them paid much attention to it, between feeding each other with chopsticks and stealing kisses.  
  
Carter stifled a yawn. It had been a long day chasing paperwork down for Abby.  
  
"Are you ready for bed?"  
  
"Yeah I am." He said looking at her, "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's ok, I am tired too."  
  
Carter laughed, "I'm ready for another date with that pillow."  
  
"Just as long as it's a double date."  
  
He smiled at her, his eyelids heavy, "Yes."  
  
Abby led him into their bedroom, then headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. He laid down on the bed. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He drifted off into a deep sleep. When Abby came back in, she saw him sleeping so soundly. 'He must have really been tired', she thought. She got into bed, kissed his forehead, and went to sleep. 


	15. Back to the Daily Grind

Back to the Daily Grind  
  
Carter rolled over and felt Abby laying next to him. The sun was up. Last day of nothing before he had to go back to the ER. He wasn't sure what all they would need to do. He slipped silently from the bed and headed into the shower. Abby woke to hear the water running in the bathroom. That was enough to get her out of the bed. She tiptoed into the bathroom, and slipped into the shower behind John.  
  
"Hey there," He said turning around and facing her.  
  
"Am in intruding?"  
  
"Oh no," He said leaning down and kissing her, "I'm happy you are in here."  
  
"Then why didn't you wake me up first?"  
  
"You looked too peaceful." He said, "I didn't' want to bring you out of your dreams."  
  
"Mmmmm, my Carter dreams," she said as she put her arms around him.  
  
"Your Carter dreams Mrs. Carter?" He said looking at her puzzled.  
  
"You know, the dreams about you. Before we were together I called them my 'Carter dreams.'"  
  
He smiled at her, "let's take them from being dreams to reality."  
  
"Reality is so much better."  
  
He ran his hands down the length of her back. He lifted her up off the floor. "Reality I can handle." He whispered.  
  
They stayed in the shower till the water was cold. A happily sated Abby then went to their room to get dressed.  
  
"What do we have to do today." He asked following her out of the bathroom.  
  
"We have to turn in all the paperwork you got for me, we still need groceries, and we have dinner with your Gamma," she listed.  
  
"Guess we didn't get that done yesterday did we." He said, "okay, but do we have to turn the paperwork into county today?"  
  
"I guess that can wait until tomorrow. You don't want to go there today?"  
  
"No I don't want to get sucked into their yet. Every time I go in there I don't get to leave."  
  
"It does have a way of doing that to you."  
  
"I promised Gamma I would be there tonight." Carter said, "and I'm not going to get stuck so that I can't go."  
  
"What do we need to take with us?" Abby asked.  
  
"The pictures." He said, "she asked to see them."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No what else would we need to take."  
  
"I don't know, I just want to be prepared, "Abby said, fretting.  
  
"Abby it's Gamma's."  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
"Come on let's get the rest of this paperwork done," he paused, "where are the jeep keys."  
  
"Where ever you left them," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
He looked on the kitchen table. "Let's get out of here, I want to make sure that we get to Gamma's about an hour early."  
  
"Why early?"  
  
"No special reason."  
  
They ran around Chicago doing the things they needed to do, then headed back to the apartment to put the groceries away.  
  
"Is that everything?"  
  
"I think so. Let me change real quick, then we can head to your Grandmother's," Abby said, heading to the bathroom.  
  
"Sounds good to me." He said  
  
Within a few minutes they were in the Jeep heading West.  
  
Carter pulled onto the Carter Estate, he didn't head toward the main house but back behind down into the woods.  
  
"Where are you going?" Abby asked, puzzled.  
  
He stopped the car, "right here."  
  
"Why are we here, this isn't the house. I can't even see the house."  
  
"That's the point," He said taking off his seatbelt.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He hopped out of the driver's seat into the back, "come here."  
  
"Oh, I get it," Abby said as she took off her seat belt, and climbed into the back with John.  
  
He pulled down on top of him, "I wanted to make love to my new wife in our jeep." He said kissing her.  
  
"John, this is kind of naughty," she laughed.  
  
"Just kind of naughty," He said kissing her neck. "I think I can make it very naughty."  
  
"Give it your best shot, husband," she said, with a smile.  
  
"I'd love to," He said pulling her sweater off over her head and gently placing kissing down her shoulders.  
  
She slipped his suspenders over his arms, then worked on his tie.  
  
"I love you," He said nibbling on her neck. He reached down and loosened his pants with one hand.  
  
"I love you too," She said, one of her hands following his.  
  
Carter slipped out of what clothing remained and pulled her on top of his lap. She could feel him, deep in her soul.  
  
"Oh God Abby," He said pulling her down on him, his hand on her hips helping to steady her.  
  
"Oh, John. You feel so good. Don't ever stop loving me."  
  
"I will love you until the end of time." He said to her the fire burning deep with in him. With his hands urging her on, she began to move faster. He looked up at her, into her deep brown eyes. He could see the love that she felt for him. He could feel himself losing control. Together they cried out, their bodies locked in the eternal dance. He let his head rest against the back of the seat, "our jeep."  
  
"Just don't tell Susan. She's the one who has to ride back here, " Abby said, as she tried to untangle herself from her husband.  
  
"I won't if you don't." He said. "Here's your sweater."  
  
"Thanks, but where's my bra?"  
  
"On the rearview mirror." He said leaning forward to retrieve it.  
  
They hastily got back into their clothes, elbows flying.  
  
"I have a present for you." He said as he climbed back into the front seat.  
  
"John, you don't have to keep giving me gifts." Abby said. "Your the only gift I need."  
  
I think that you will like this one," He said, "open the glove box."  
  
Abby pulled the glove box open, and pulled out a small box wrapped in rose paper. Carter watched his wife's face. Abby tore the paper off, and opened the box. Inside was a nametag that read Abigail Carter, R.N., M.S.N. "Oh, John, I love it. Thank you,"she said as she kissed him firmly.  
  
"Well, I couldn't have my wife wearing one that didn't have the right name on it." He said starting the jeep, "I"m glad you like it. Shall we go visit Gamma now?  
  
"Sure, do I look presentable?" Abby asked, patting her hair.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
He drove them back up to the house. "You have the pictures from the wedding?"  
  
"Yes, under my seat."  
  
He stopped the jeep and went around to her side pulling the door open, "let's go I'm sure Gamma is waiting for us."  
  
She took his hand as she slid out of the jeep, but didn't let go. He led her up to the front door. "You know Gamma likes you a lot Abby." He knocked against the front door. Millicent opened the door herself. On her doorstep stood her grandson and his wife. They looked just slightly rumpled. Ah, young love, she though.  
  
"Hi Gamma," He said hugging her.  
  
"Hello, John." She then reached over and hugged Abby. "And hello to you Abigail."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Carter," Abby said, properly.  
  
"Abigail, it's Gamma please," she said looking at her grandson's new wife.  
  
Abby smiled. John's grandmother had a warm, welcoming look in her eyes. "Okay, Gamma. And call me Abby, please."  
  
Gamma looked at Abby, "yes Abby." She said nodding, "I hope that your hungry."  
  
"I am, we have been busy today, so we skipped lunch," Abby said.  
  
Carter nodded at the sound of food, "I could do with eating."  
  
"John, you can always eat. I'm glad that we had a bit of money or we would have gone broke keeping you in food."  
  
He smiled at her, "going hungry is something that I don't have to worry about anymore."  
  
"I don't know about that, you know how I cook," Abby bantered.  
  
"They invented take out for us." He said smiling at her. He pulled the chair out from the table for her.  
  
Abby sat at the table. This was a bit overwhelming, being in this grand room.  
  
"I want to hear all about this wedding." Gamma said as they sat at the table.  
  
"It was very nice, Mrs...Gamma. It was just us, Barbara and Kevin there."  
  
"I'm sure you were beautiful my dear."  
  
"Ask John."  
  
Carter smiled as he looked at her, "yes she was Gamma."  
  
"We have pictures," Abby said, eagerly.  
  
Gamma took the album Abby was holding out. She flipped through the pictures she smiled. The love was so evident in each photo. "Dear, why is there a picture of a phone sitting on a table?"  
  
Carter smiled watching them flip thru the pictures, "Susan couldn't be there Gamma, we didn't want to leave her out, so she was on the phone with us."  
  
"How sweet."  
  
"I wish you could have been there," He said  
  
"I was there in spirit, son."  
  
He smiled at his grandmother, "I know you were. Thank you for inviting us over for dinner Gamma."  
  
"Oh I have a wedding gift for you."  
  
"Gamma you didn't have to," He said to her. "I know, but what's a Grandmother for."  
  
He looked at Abby, he didn't know what his grandmother would have gotten them. Carter watched as his grandmother got up and walked over to the end table. She brought back a small box.  
  
"This is for you. I think I found the one thing that the two of you need but no one else would think to get you."  
  
Carter took the box from her. He looked at Abby and then the box. She didn't have to do this, "thank you Gamma. Do you want to open it Abby?"  
  
"Why don't you."  
  
He nodded and slowly opened the box. He lifted out a set of keys, "Gamma what are these to?"  
  
Gamma looked at them both, "they are to a small house that I thought would be perfect for the two of you."  
  
Carter was speechless. "A home. A house of our own."  
  
"And before you protest, I got your sister the same thing."  
  
"I don't know what to say Gamma other than Thank you."  
  
"Yes, thank you so much, Gamma," Abby said recovering from the shock.  
  
"I guess this solves our apartment issues," Carter said squeezing her hand.  
  
"I guess it does. Thank you so much. I couldn't imagine a nicer wedding gift." Abby said, smiling at Gamma.  
  
"You kids deserve it. You take good care of him." She said to Abby.  
  
"I will, every day of my life."  
  
They sat and talked with his Gamma for a while, before excusing them to slip home. He had to be back to the grind in the morning. He walked with Abby out to the jeep, "guess we are going to have to move everything now."  
  
"I guess so, but John, what does your Gamma mean by small?"  
  
"Knowing Gamma it probably has 3 or 4 bedrooms, I know that she is looking forward to great-grandchildren."  
  
"Okay, three or four bedrooms I can handle. As long as it doesn't look like this place, no offence." Abby said, gesturing back toward the mansion.  
  
"No I'm sure it's not as big as here." He said, "what time are you on tomorrow."  
  
"Seven. How about you?"  
  
"Five," he said, "at least no more doubles."  
  
"So did you only marry me to get Kerry to let you out of your promised doubles?"  
  
"But of course." He said smiling. "It means more time with you."  
  
"I do think we need to set a little rule." Abby said, looking serious.  
  
"What might that be." Carter asked.  
  
"No touching in the ER." Abby said firmly.  
  
Carter pouted, "you didn't object when we were dating."  
  
"But now everybody will be watching. And you know how we are," Abby said, smiling.  
  
He smiled back at her, "all right. I promise no touching IN the ER."  
  
"Do you want to go and see the new house tonight or go tomorrow after we get off?"  
  
"Lets do it tomorrow, so we have something to look forward to."  
  
"Not a problem." He said as he turned the jeep towards the apartment.  
  
He stopped the car, "besides five will come way to early as it is."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"I'll try to not wake you up." He said sliding out of the car. He opened the door for her.  
  
"I don't mind," she said.  
  
He smiled at her as they headed up the stairs towards the apartment. "it will be nice to move from here."  
  
"I'll kind of miss my green door."  
  
"We can paint the door on the new house green if you'd like."  
  
Abby perked up at that, "Can we?"  
  
"If that will make you happy." He said smiling at her.  
  
"You make me happy, no matter what color my front door is."  
  
"I know," he said to her as he looked around, "but I will feel safer moving out of here. I don't like leaving you alone."  
  
"I'm a big girl, Carter."  
  
"You're also my wife."  
  
"Your point is?" Abby said, a hand on her hip.  
  
"I worry about you Abby."  
  
"Okay, I guess its your job to worry, a little."  
  
"It is, I love you and with that comes being worried that something might happen to you."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to us. I think fate has thrown at us all its going to for now."  
  
"I know." He said to her. He unlocked the door to the apartment and headed inside. "Bed sounds good about now. I could sleep for hours."  
  
"I'm a little tired too, for some reason." Abby said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"I don't know why that could be," he said grinning.  
  
"Go to sleep, Dr. Carter, you have an early morning."  
  
Carter sat on the edge of the bed and took his shoes off, "I plan on it." He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 


	16. Good Friends and Green Doors

Good Friends and Green Doors  
  
Carter awoke to the sound of his alarm. He reached over batting at it, he didn't want to wake Abby up. He slipped into the bathroom and dressed. He glanced over at her as he headed out to go to work. He locked the door behind him before heading off to County.  
  
John saw Susan come into the ER. He headed into the lounge after her. "Hi Susan."  
  
"Good morning, Carter. Where's your better half?"  
  
"She's on at seven." He said to her as he got a cup of coffee, "I have a favor to ask you before it get busy."  
  
"Sure, what do you need?" Susan asked.  
  
"Would you mind taking the stitches out of my head?" He asked.  
  
"No problem. What happened, anyway?" she asked, as she pulled a suture removal set out of her pocket.  
  
"I got hit by a car."  
  
"What! "Susan exclaimed "You guys didn't say anything about that."  
  
"At Barbara's wedding my Dad hit on Abby. I had been mad at my mother and drinking. I saw it happen and I wouldn't listen to Abby the next thing I knew she was screaming at me and there was the car."  
  
"Oh my God," Susan gasped.  
  
"I was so glad Abby was there afterwards, Susan."  
  
"That must have really shook you both up," Susan said, as she took the sutures out of Carter's head.  
  
"It did." He said, holding back a tear, "I couldn't believe that my mother was calling her a trollop and my father was kissing her."  
  
"That's just awful, Carter." Susan said.  
  
"There's more." He said, fighting to control the tears now.  
  
Susan finished taking the sutures out, then came around Carter to look at him.  
  
"I," He said taking in a deep breath, "almost relapsed."  
  
"Relapsed? You mean drugs?"  
  
"The pain from everything was so bad, I sent my sister to the pharmacy for me, if Abby hadn't walked in when she did, I would have taken them."  
  
"Oh, Carter," Susan sighed. "I'm glad she was there for you."  
  
"I ride Abby so hard about her alcohol problem and here I go and do the same thing."  
  
"But that's because you care about her. And I think she knows that."  
  
"I know, but I'm a hypocrite." he sighed.  
  
"No your not. You have problems, Abby has problems, and together you will face them, and overcome them.  
  
"We will," He said to her, with assurance in his voice.  
  
"I know you will. Now go, I'm sure there are patients for you to see."  
  
"Yeah I don't want to spend the whole day trying to clear that board." He said heading toward the door. "Thanks for listening."  
  
"Anytime, Carter," Susan said with a smile.  
  
Carter walked over to the admit desk, "who's attending Jerry?"  
  
"Dr. Kovac," Jerry answered.  
  
"Do you know where he's at?" Carter asked as he started to walk off.  
  
"Exam one, I think."  
  
Carter walked down the hall and pushed the door open. "Dr. Kovac?"  
  
"Good Morning, Carter," Luka answered.  
  
"Morning, what do you have for me this morning?" Carter asked.  
  
"The board isn't too bad, " he answered.  
  
"Slow night?"  
  
"Blessedly," Luka said.  
  
"Anything that you need to hand off?"  
  
"Just this one, and the two in exam 4."  
  
"I got them." He said heading off to work.  
  
Abby hear her alarm go off. She groaned as she got out off bed. John must have let her sleep after all. She got dressed, pinned her new name tag over her heart and headed off to work. She was anxious to see her husband. Carter was busy with a hand lac when he saw Abby walk into the ER. She headed for the lounge, put her purse in the locker and headed to work. Carter finished giving the patient instructions and headed over to her, "good morning."  
  
"Good morning, how has it been so far?"  
  
"Slow," he said, "Pablo is in 2, but other than that, an ear infection."  
  
"Good, because I am still a little tired," Abby said, with a yawn.  
  
"You look it." He said.  
  
"Gee, thanks,' she said, with a frown.  
  
"Did you not sleep well, or did I wake you up?"  
  
"No, I slept ok, and you didn't wake me. I just still feel tired," Abby explained.  
  
"Do you feel okay?" He asked, feeling protective of her.  
  
"John, I'm fine. We've been busy this last few weeks."  
  
"Sorry," He said backing down, "I'll be in with Pablo if anyone needs me."  
  
"What time are we doing lunch?" she asked,.  
  
"Around noon if I don't get busy."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
He headed down the hallway to help clean up his patient. Things stayed fairly slow which he was thankful for.  
  
Noon arrived, and Abby looked around for John. He came out of exam two, walking toward the drug lockup.  
  
"Lunch?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah just let me get lasix for the guy in 2, he's in CHF." Carter said.  
  
Abby waited for him by the bay doors. He made sure that exam 2 was taken care of and walked over to Abby, "where do you want to go?"  
  
"Mcgoo's?"  
  
"Sure." He said smiling, "pie and coffee."  
  
"That sounds really, really good."  
  
He took her hand as they crossed the street. He headed inside to the first open booth. "Still tired?"  
  
"A little," she answered.  
  
"Sure you don't want anything other than pie and coffee?"  
  
"No, just that sounds good."  
  
Carter flagged down the waitress. He ordered and then turned back to Abby. "Maybe it will stay slow the rest of the day."  
  
"One can only hope," she said.  
  
"I called the landlord and cancelled the rest of my lease." He said, "I just have to have my stuff out in a week."  
  
"I have until the end of the month, but I don't think I want to wait that long."  
  
He looked at the circles under eyes, "we can go slow, really there is no rush."  
  
"I can't wait to see the house, though."  
  
"We can go tonight, when you we get off." He said.  
  
Abby pushed her coffee away. "John, can you order me a glass of milk?"  
  
"Yeah sure," He said flagging down the waitress again, "is your stomach bothering you?" "No, milk just sounds good." she said.  
  
He was a little worried about her. "Okay." As he watched the waitress bring her milk.  
  
Abby drank her milk, then looked at her watch. "Looks like we need to get back."  
  
"Yeah," He said. He took care of the bill, "maybe you should take it slow the rest of the afternoon."  
  
"John, I'm fine. You are such a mother hen."  
  
He backed off, "okay."  
  
The rest of the day went quickly. Abby was in the lounge, resting her eyes, when John walked in.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"I sure am." She said, getting up from the couch.  
  
"Let's go then and see our wedding present." He took her hand and walked her out to the jeep. Abby had the slip of paper with the address in her hand. She gave directions while John drove. He pulled up in front of the address he had given to her.  
  
"Oh look," she gasped.  
  
In front of them was a white house with green trim, and a white picket fence.  
  
"You'll still have your green door." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Did your Gamma know where I live?"  
  
"She must have." He said opening the door for her. "Shall we see the inside of our new home."  
  
"Oh, please", she said, unable to stand still.  
  
He took her hand and walked up to the front porch. He scooped her up when they got to the front door.  
  
"John, you did this already," she laughed.  
  
"But this is our home now," He said pushing the door open, "and you are still technically my bride."  
  
"I'll always be your bride, John," she said, with a smile.  
  
He smiled down at her as he walked into the front room of the house.  
  
"Look at that fireplace," she said, "John, put me down. I want to see more.  
  
He set her down. And followed her. Abby went from room to room, getting more excited as she went.  
  
"Which room do you want as our bedroom?"  
  
"Duh, John. That huge bedroom with the bathroom with the Jacuzzi tub in it."  
  
"I had a feeling you would say that."  
  
"When can we move in?" she asked, excitedly.  
  
He looked at her, seeing how happy she was, "when do you want to?"  
  
"I work the next three."  
  
"I work the next two, but then only have one off, then three more."  
  
"Are we going to have any days off together."  
  
Abby pulled her pocket calendar out of her purse. " Looks like we both have the 22 and 23rd off."  
  
"Well then I guess you will have to wait until then."  
  
"But can we get started before that, please?" she pleaded, batting her eyes at him.  
  
"A little at a time sure."  
  
"Great." she said, her feet doing those little shuffling steps again.  
  
"We'd better get some boxes." He said to her, "and we can start packing up the apartment."  
  
"Can we start tonight?"  
  
He laughed, "sure."  
  
They got in the Jeep and headed back toward the apartment. He stopped off to pick up some boxes and then took her back to the apartment. He carried them upstairs and started to help her pack. Abby was in her room, empting her dresser into the boxes. All of a sudden she felt really tired. She pulled a pillow over, and lay down on the floor.  
  
Carter hadn't heard any noise from the bedroom in a while, so he went to check on Abby,. He found her laying on the floor in front of the dresser. "Are you okay?" he whispered.  
  
The only noise Abby made was a soft snore. He picked her up off the floor and laid her on the bed. She seemed so tired. He pulled the covers up over and turned off the lights before snuggling in close to her. Maybe it was all the excitement. He closed his eyes and went to sleep next to her. 


	17. Three of a kind

Three of a Kind  
  
They worked and packed over the next two weeks. John was worried about Abby, she kept falling asleep and she looked so tired. Hopefully they would get this move done soon so he would stop worrying about everything she had been doing. He called a moving company to move the furniture on their two days off.  
  
Carter got up the morning that the moving company was coming to take all the big stuff to the house. He was getting more worried about Abby every day. She was not quite herself anymore, she was tired, and he noticed that she hadn't lit up a cigarette since they had gotten home. He gently shook her, "Abby," he said quietly.  
  
Abby woke up, rubbing her eyes. She was still tired. If it hadn't been that they were moving the furniture today, she wouldn't have bothered to get up at all.  
  
"Honey I'm sorry to wake you but the moving people are going to be in 20 minutes and they can't move the bed with you in it."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, struggling to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Yeah I"m sure." He said, "do you want me to see if Susan is home and you can crash there."  
  
"Would you mind?"  
  
"No I wouldn't, are you feeling okay?" He asked, worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, I just want to sleep," she said, losing the battle to keep her eyes open.  
  
He picked up the phone and called Susan. He watched Abby as he waited for her to pick up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Susan, it's John," He said, "I hate to keep bugging you for favors, but I need a place for Abby to crash until I can get the stuff moved from the apartment."  
  
"She doesn't want to take charge of the move?" Susan asked.  
  
"No, and I'm worried about her, she doesn't want to get out of bed.  
  
"Well, the two of you have been very busy for almost a month. It has probably just all caught up with her."  
  
"Can she sleep there for a couple of hours?"  
  
"Sure, bring her over. Don't even have her get out of her pj's if she doesn't want to."  
  
"Thanks, we'll see you shortly." He said to her. He hung up the phone and walked over to Abby.  
  
Carter pulled a pair of her flannel pj's out of a box in the bedroom. Trying not to wake her up, he slipped them on. Abby opened one eye. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Susan said you could crash over there, but I wasn't going to carry you to her house naked."  
  
"Oh, okay," she muttered and went back to sleep.  
  
He picked her up and carried her down and put her into the jeep. He drove her over to Susan. Lifted her out of the jeep and carried her up to Susan's apartment. He knocked on her door. Susan opened the door to let them in, "Where do you want her Susan."  
  
She looked at Abby. "She really is out, isn't she. Just put her on my bed."  
  
"Yeah she is." he said laying her down on the bed. "can you see why I worry about her."  
  
"She does look a little pale."  
  
"Would you just keep an eye on her for me please," he asked, "she has been dying to move into the house and I have the moving crew there in 10 minutes. I'll come and get her when they get the furniture moved."  
  
"You got it. Maybe after the move is done if she's still feeling wiped out you should see if she'd let you draw some labs.  
  
"I will." He said heading to the door, "Thanks."  
  
Carter headed back to Abby's apartment. He spent the next three hours making sure that everything got moved to the house. He watched as they hauled everything inside putting it in the right rooms. He had managed to move his stuff from the other apartment over his days off. He made sure that the bed was made and ready for her before he headed back over to Susan's. He was tired now. He knocked on her door. Abby answered the door.  
  
"Hey, John. How did I end up asleep in Susan's bed?"  
  
"I brought you over this morning you were really tired." He said happy to see her awake.  
  
"Well it must be contagious, because she's asleep now," Abby said, gesturing toward Susan's room.  
  
"Are you ready to go to your new home?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, should we wake Susan, or just leave her a note."  
  
"We should leave her a note." He said. "She's working tonight and I would hate to be the one to cause her not to get enough sleep."  
  
After writing a quick note to Susan, they walked out to the Jeep. Carter climbed in and started it up, "are you feeling any better?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, in fact, I'm hungry. Run thought the drive-thru will you."  
  
"Okay," He said. She was confusing him. "what do you want." He asked as he pulled into the drive thru.  
  
"A hamburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake," she said, eagerly.  
  
He ordered, pulled forward and picked it up. He handed the bag to her. And then started on their way to the house again. Abby didn't even bother to wait until they got to the house to eat. She had her food finished before they got there. As soon as John pulled the Jeep into the driveway, she was out of the car and headed to the house. "I can't wait to see how it turned out."  
  
"I'm sure that you will like it, I had them put everything where you told me too." He said.  
  
Abby looked around. Everything looked good. Her bedroom furniture was in the master bedroom, and John's from his old apartment was in one of the other rooms. His computer and books were in the third. the fourth bedroom was mostly empty.  
  
"Is everything the way that you want it."  
  
"It looks wonderful. Lets go light a fire."  
  
"Sounds good to me," he said as he headed back to the fireplace. He got everything together and soon had a fire going. Abby sat on the couch. She felt content. She had John, and their home. What else could she need. He snuggled her close to him. He leaned down and kissed her, "this feels nice." Abby relaxed into his arms.  
  
"I love you," He said rubbing her back and shoulders. He started to nibble on the nape of her neck.  
  
"I love you, too." she said.  
  
The fireplace reminded him of their honeymoon. He started to run his hands along her body wanting to feel the touch of her skin on his hands. All of a sudden Abby sat straight up. "I'm going to be sick." She got to her feet, clamped her hand over her mouth and hurried to the bathroom.  
  
Carter could hear her in the bathroom retching. He walked in there and grabbed a washcloth running it under cold water he dabbed it to her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, laying her head on the toilet seat.  
  
It's okay." He said, he thought back for a minute trying to figure out what was going on with her, she had been sleeping so much, and now here she was throwing up out of the blue. Susan said that he should have her get labs. "Abby, are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
The doctor in him told him, "are you late?"  
  
"Late?" Abby asked, puzzled.  
  
"You've been so tired lately and now your in here throwing up, is your period late?" He asked his wife.  
  
The thought alone was enough to set Abby off again.  
  
He held her hair back, when she was finished he handed her the washcloth again. This time he didn't say anything.  
  
"I think my period was due on Valentine's day.  
  
Reality hit him in the face like a ton of bricks. Abby was going to have a baby. He was going to be a dad, "oh God I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Abby moved over, giving him access to the toilet.  
  
Carter felt like such a dork. Here his beautiful wife was having morning sickness and he was throwing up in the toilet along side of her. He sat down on the bathroom floor.  
  
"Do you want the washcloth," she asked. Abby handed him the washcloth, then leaned back over the toilet. Carter moved over and tried his best to take care of her. He was so happy at the thought of being a father, but yet he was scared to death.  
  
Abby pulled her head back up and looked over at John, he looked as green as she felt. "Do you really think I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Yes." He said hoping that he didn't set her off again.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out." He said.  
  
"Do we have to do it in the ER?" she asked with a frown.  
  
"No we can do it at home." He said smiling at her.  
  
"So which one of us is going to pull themselves out of the bathroom and to the store?"  
  
"I will." He said "I'm okay."  
  
"By the way, I think I know why I got sick, but why were you?"  
  
"Nerves." He said looking at her, "you know me. I don't deal with nerves well."  
  
"Is this going to be an everyday occurrence, sharing the porcelain god."  
  
"No, will you be alright?"  
  
"I think so, on your way back from the store can you get me a strawberry milkshake?"  
  
"Yes I will be back in a few." He said walking out of the bathroom. He headed down stairs and grabbed his keys. He wanted to get back to her as soon as he could.  
  
He stopped by the store and then headed back to the house. On the way there he picked up a milkshake for Abby.  
  
Abby was sitting on the couch waiting for John to get back. What a way to spend the first night in their new home.  
  
He walked back in the house. He hoped that she wasn't still on the bathroom floor. She gave him a little wave when he came in, and held out her hand.  
  
"This is for you." he said handing her the shake.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a smile.  
  
"Do you want me to leave this in the bathroom?" He asked.  
  
"That seams the best place for it."  
  
He walked in and sat in down on the counter top before heading back out and sitting down next to her. She was cradling the milkshake like it was gold.  
  
"I take it your feeling a little better."  
  
"I am. Want some?"  
  
"No that's okay."  
  
After she finished she said, "Are we doing this test together, or am I flying solo?"  
  
"I'll do it with you," He said.  
  
Hand in hand they walked into the bathroom.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"I think so, are you going to watch me piddle?"  
  
"No thanks I'll leave."  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"No that's more than what I need to see."  
  
"Then go get the butter dish."  
  
Carter walked out of the bathroom and stood outside the door. "Holler when you are done."  
  
"Will do. Did you get the butter dish already?"  
  
"I'm going" He said, not sure why she wanted the butter dish.  
  
"Okay, I'm done."  
  
He walked back in. "Are we ready for this?" He was nervous.  
  
"I guess. Are we going to wait here, the living room, or the bedroom," she said, as she took the butter dish from him, and placed the test stick inside and recovered it.  
  
He smiled, "I don't know, living room I guess."  
  
They went back into the living room, and Abby sat the butter dish on the coffee table.  
  
"How long do we have to wait?"  
  
"Instructions say 5 minutes."  
  
"Okay." He said, trying to think of something to keep his mind off it  
  
"Maybe we have something to do with that empty room now."  
  
"Yeah we might."  
  
"What were we doing before all this started?"  
  
"Snuggling."  
  
"Can we do that again?"  
  
"Yeah" He said pulling her next to him.  
  
She relaxed in his arms and thought about the test cooking in the butter dish. What did it mean to them. For years she had been terrified of having a baby, but now, somehow, it seemed okay. John was here at her side, and she knew he would always be there, no matter what.  
  
"Are you okay with this." He said.  
  
"I think I am. How about you?"  
  
"Yeah I am sure this is what I want."  
  
"Will you be disappointed if it is a false alarm?"  
  
"No I won't." He said to her, "we have the rest of our lives together."  
  
"Has it been five minutes?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Do you want to lift the lid or do you want me to?"  
  
He took her hand in his, "together."  
  
With their hands joined, they lifted the lid. A plus sign glowed on the stick. Carter about fainted.  
  
Abby saw the color drain from his face, "John, don't you dare fall apart on me."  
  
"I won't." He said, "I'm happy Abby, I'm very happy!"  
  
She settled back into his arms. "So am I."  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "A baby."  
  
"Our baby."  
  
"Yes, our baby." He couldn't sit still.  
  
"What are you doing, John." Abby said as she watched him.  
  
"I can't sit still Abby. I want to run thru Chicago telling the world that I am going to be a dad."  
  
"Don't you think we should wait a while, like maybe until we are through the first trimester.  
  
"I guess you're right, but I'm still extremely excited."  
  
"I'll tell you what. You can tell one person now. Everyone else has to wait."  
  
He thought for a minute, "one person."  
  
"Yes, one person."  
  
"That would have to be either Susan or Gamma." He said thinking of the two closet people to him.  
  
"I didn't say that I couldn't tell one person too."  
  
"Who do you want to tell?"  
  
"Lets sleep on it. I'm tired."  
  
Abby snuggled into the bed, with John at her side. This morning they were a couple. Now, as they lay together in their new home, they were a family.  
  
Carter awoke to the sun shinning into the bedroom, he rolled over trying not to wake Abby. He was thinking that he and Gamma should get together for lunch today. Maybe Abby could join them. He slipped out from under the covers and headed into the kitchen. He started the coffee and the dug around looking for something that he could call breakfast. He would wait until Abby got up to call Gamma. That way he would know if she would be able to join them or if she had plans for today.  
  
Abby stretched and thought about getting up, but figure since it was her day off she might as well lay in bed a little while longer.  
  
Carter walked by on his way to where his computer was now that he had his coffee, he wanted to catch up on some work. Carter sat at the desk, he put the coffee cup down and reached for the phone. He'd set up lunch with Gamma and if Abby wanted to come that would be great, if not he knew that she probably wasn't feeling all that great yet. He dialed and waited for his grandmother to answer.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Gamma"  
  
"I wasn't expecting to hear from you this soon."  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me today"  
  
"I never turn down lunch with my sweetest grandson. Will your lovely wife be joining us?"  
  
"I don't know yet Gamma."  
  
"Well, either way, I would love to do lunch. Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"I thought that we could have lunch here Gamma."  
  
"That would be nice, John. I would love to see how the house looks now that you have moved in."  
  
"I would love to show it to you Gamma. Thank you."  
  
I'll be there around one, is that all right?"  
  
"That would be fine," He said smiling. He was trying to hold back from blurting it out right then and there.  
  
"See you then," she said as she hung up.  
  
Carter put the phone down and looked at the pile of charts. He knew that he needed to get them done, but for once in his life wasn't in a hurry to finish.  
  
Abby turned over quickly, then realizing she had made a technical error, she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
Carter heard the bathroom door slam shut, he got up and headed back down the hall he wasn't sure if she wanted him to come in or not. He knocked on it, "Abby?"  
  
"Go away, John," she groaned  
  
He opened the door and walked in, he grabbed a washcloth from cabinet and kneeled down next to her, "here baby."  
  
"You shouldn't have to deal with this."  
  
"I want to," he said to her, "we are in this together."  
  
"Just try not to join me this time, ok?"  
  
"I won't," he said, "I'm not nervous now."  
  
"Whatever you say," she said with a weak smile.  
  
"Do you want some 7-up or crackers to help settle your stomach a little?"  
  
"Just give me a few minutes, then I should be fine. I just moved to fast."  
  
"Okay," he said to her.  
  
After a few more minutes, Abby's color returned to normal, and she pulled herself back to her feet. "Looks like that's it for now."  
  
"Do you want anything?"  
  
"Maybe some toast and tea."  
  
"I think that I can do that." He said heading out towards the kitchen, "oh I invited Gamma to lunch."  
  
"You better be planning on being the one to cook."  
  
"Take out." He said heading down the stairs. He walked in started the hot water and her toast. A few minutes later he was headed back to her he stepped inside the bedroom, "tea and toast."  
  
"Thank you sweetie. I'm sorry I told you to go away. I was thinking, do you want to invite Susan too. Then we can get this announcing thing done.  
  
"It's okay, do you want me to call her so that you can rest some more."  
  
"Could you. I think I will nibble on this then take a nap."  
  
"Yeah I can, what do you think you might be able to handle for lunch?"  
  
"Not hamburgers and fries, that's for sure," Abby said with a wrinkle of her nose.  
  
"No I was thinking about that new little salad and sandwich place down the street."  
  
"That would work, just get me turkey or something."  
  
"I can," He said he kissed her on the top of the head, then went back down the hall. He walked into the room and sat down at the desk again. He picked up the phone and this time dialed Susan's number.  
  
"If this isn't important you are so dead,"she answered the phone.  
  
"Nice to hear your voice too Sus." He said.  
  
"Oh, Carter. I guess I will talk to you. What's up?"  
  
"Hey Abby and I were wondering if you would come over for lunch today?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love it. I would be honored to be your first guest in your new house.  
  
"Great, how about at 1?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"See you then," he said.  
  
Abby slept another hour or so, then got up. This time she didn't have the urge to toss her cookies. Carter spent his time getting to the bottom of the pile of charts on his desk, he just finished the last one when he thought that he had heard Abby. He got up and walked out of the room. Abby headed for the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. Carter looked at his watch, it was almost noon now. He headed down to the kitchen. The take out would be there soon. Abby got dressed, then looked for John. He knew that she wasn't feeling good so he made sure that stuff was somewhat straight and that he had the table set. He was heading out to flop on the couch when he saw her come through the dinning room, "have a good nap?"  
  
"I did, thank you. You sent a mean table, Carter."  
  
"At least I learned something useful." He said smiling at her.  
  
If we are going to have a family, we better learn how to cook, don't you think."  
  
"That might not be a bad idea," he said, "come here mommy-to-be"  
  
Abby walked into his waiting arms. He hugged her close to him. "I didn't get a chance to tell you how happy I am."  
  
"I'm happy too. I expected to be really scared, with Maggie and Eric and all, but for some reason I'm not."  
  
"It will all work out." He said to her. "I can't promise everything will be okay, but I have a strong feeling that it will be."  
  
"And if it's not, together we can handle anything."  
  
"That we can." He said. There was a knocking on the door, "I bet that's lunch."  
  
Abby let go of him, so he could answer the door. John went to the door, he paid the delivery guy and took lunch into the kitchen. "Gamma and Susan should be here soon."  
  
"Do you think they well be surprised?"  
  
"Surprised, that I'm not sure about, but I think that they will be very happy."  
  
The doorbell sounded and Abby went to answer the door. Susan stood on the front porch. The house was beautiful. She was glad that John had called her this morning so that she could see for herself how Abby was doing.  
  
"Come on in Susan," Abby said as she swung the door open wider.  
  
"Hey Abby. The house is beautiful."  
  
"Want the grand tour?"  
  
"I would love that," Susan said  
  
Abby walked Susan through the house, ending up in the master bathroom.  
  
"It's a wonderful house Abby," Susan said to her, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine, Susan. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, but no really how are you feeling, you were so tired the other day."  
  
"I'm fine, Susan. Really. We've just been really busy."  
  
"Okay," Susan said not wanting to push her friend.  
  
"The house is really nice Abby. You and Carter are so lucky."  
  
"We are, and it has nothing to do with the house."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Susan asked  
  
Abby felt her cheeks reddened. She hadn't wanted to tell Susan yet. "Just that after all we have been thought we have each other now."  
  
"That's nice, you guys were destined to be a couple."  
  
"John's grandmother is coming to lunch too. I hope you don't mind"  
  
"Oh no I don't mind." She said.  
  
"You two are our first guests."  
  
"I was hoping to be the first." Susan said smiling. "I really do like the house Abby."  
  
"So do I. Ready to head back downstairs?"  
  
"Yeah." She said following Abby  
  
"Gamma here yet?" Abby asked as they returned to the dinning room.  
  
"No she's not." Carter said looking at her.  
  
Carter heard a knock on the door, "do you want to get that or should I?"  
  
"Go ahead, I let Susan in."  
  
Carter walked over to the door and opened it. "Gamma," his face lit up when he saw her.  
  
"Hello, John. Are you two getting settled in?"  
  
"Yes we are Gamma. Come on in."  
  
Abby smiled when she saw John's Grandmother. "Hello Gamma, did you want to look around the house, or eat first?  
  
"Let's sit down and eat." She said, "I'm sure my grandson is starving."  
  
"He is always starving."  
  
"Yes I am." Carter said, "give me a minute and I will bring it to the table."  
  
Abby, Susan and Gamma took their seats at the table. John had really done a nice job with the setting.  
  
He went to the kitchen and got the food, he had taken it from take out containers and put it in real bowls. "Salad and sandwiches ladies."  
  
"And did you cook, Carter?" Susan asked.  
  
He smiled, "you know me Susan."  
  
"Yes, I do. But I couldn't help myself."  
  
"I know," he turned to Abby, "here's your turkey."  
  
"Thank you, It looks wonderful."  
  
"You're welcome." He said setting the food down. "Help yourselves."  
  
The smells of all the food was starting to get to Abby. Her stomach was beginning to roll. Not now, she thought. Carter looked at her, she didn't look all that great. Abby was turning that funny shade of green. Abby opened her mouth to try to say something, then jumped up, put her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room. Carter watched her leave. He looked at his grandmother and his best friend. He didn't know if he should go after her right away or sit down and wait for her to come back.  
  
"Carter, do you and Abby have something to tell us?" Susan asked an amused smile on her face.  
  
"I really should wait for Abby to get back." He said smiling.  
  
"I know that look, son," Gamma said. "She might be awhile."  
  
"We are having a baby." He said bursting with excitement.  
  
Susan jumped up and hugged him. "Congratulations. When did you find out?"  
  
"Last night." Carter said.  
  
"That is wonderful John. I do hope we are the first ones you have told," Gamma said.  
  
"You are."  
  
"I better go check on Abby. She didn't look good." Susan said.  
  
"I'll do it, sit finish your lunch." Carter said getting up from the table.  
  
"Sit down, Carter. I can take care of it. And besides I think you are going to have plenty of opportunities."  
  
"Okay, okay," he said sitting back down. He watched Susan walk away to go help his pregnant wife.  
  
Susan knocked on the bathroom door. "Abby?"  
  
"Enter at your own risk," came the muffled reply  
  
Susan walked in, "do you need anything?"  
  
"A glass of water and a stronger stomach."  
  
"Glass of water I can do, stronger stomach, you'll have that in 3 months."  
  
"Gee thanks, Susan." Abby said from her place on the floor.  
  
"Well what can I say," Susan said looking at her friend, "other than I am so happy for you and Carter."  
  
"I am happy too, well most of the time, anyway."  
  
"It will get better. And you know Carter's going to be right there for you." She said, "I made him sit so I could come up here. I'll go get that glass of water for you." Susan put her hand on the door. "You going to be a great mom Abby."  
  
"If I survive pregnancy."  
  
"Sure you will," She said slipping out the door, she walked down stairs, had Carter get her a glass and took the water back up to Abby. "Anything else Abby."  
  
"I think that's all. Abby got back to her feet and took the water from Susan. She took a few small sips, then satisfied that it would stay down, she drank a bit more.  
  
"So when are you due?"  
  
"I don't know for sure, haven't got a chance to get a hold of a wheel yet, but best I can figure, the end of October."  
  
"Busy wedding night?"  
  
Abby blushed. "I guess so."  
  
"Do you have an OB yet or will you be seeing Coburn?"  
  
"Susan, I just found out last night that I was pregnant. But I won't pick Coburn, she a witch. McLucus probably."  
  
"I agree with you there." Susan laughed. "I'm sorry I am just excited for you. I know how much Carter has always wanted children."  
  
"He's going to be a great daddy." Abby smiled, she could just picture John with their baby.  
  
"He looks so excited Abby, he wanted to wait to tell us until you came back down."  
  
"I'm glad he didn't wait. There is no telling how long I would be in here. But I think I am ready to go back now."  
  
"If your sure." Susan said looking at her heading for the door, "there's no rush."  
  
"That's ok, I need to face Gamma sometime."  
  
"She understands Abby." Susan said.  
  
Abby splashed some water on her face. "I really am ready."  
  
"Okay," Susan said as she headed back down to where Carter was sitting with Gamma.  
  
"Sorry about that. I wanted to be a little more subtle with our announcement."  
  
"It's okay Abby, those things happen, congratulations." Gamma said to her.  
  
"Thank you. Did you at least get a chance to eat, or did I ruin your appetite?"  
  
"No we got to eat." She said, "you have such good news it could never ruin an appetite.  
  
"We aren't telling anyone else right now, we want to wait until I am through the first trimester."  
  
"Your news is safe with me." Gamma said.  
  
"I won't tell a soul," Susan said grinning  
  
"Yeah, right. Like you didn't tell anyone we got married."  
  
"I can keep a secret Abby."  
  
"Whatever you say, Susan."  
  
"I promise." She said, "but I couldn't throw you a reception if I didn't tell people."  
  
"Okay, you got me there."  
  
Carter smiled at her. At least the green was gone from her cheeks.  
  
Abby sat back down at the table, and was able to eat. They talked about names and such. After Susan and Gamma left, Abby pulled John over to the couch to sit down.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, "what is it baby."  
  
"I just want to sit here with you."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
As they cuddled together on the couch Abby though how she couldn't wait to see John hold their baby. 


	18. Don't Honey Me

Don't Honey Me  
  
The days and weeks went by in a flurry of activity. Between work, Dr.'s appointments, ultrasounds, letting the ER in on the news, and decorating the house time just flew. Maggie even came and painted a Noah's Arch mural in the nursery and a garden in John and Abby's bathroom. After the initial morning sickness passed, Abby felt great, but as September arrived and Abby grew bigger she began to tire again. Despite her desire to work until she was due, John put his foot down, so just after Labor Day she went on maternity leave. She expected to be bored, but she wasn't. Susan came over frequently, Barbara visited while Kevin was in the states for business. Gamma and Abby grew close, for Abby it was like having a Grandmother for the first time. Best of all Eric resurfaced, safe and sound, and on his meds. John worked a lot but the ER was his work now, not his life. His life was Abby and their baby. John still wasn't speaking to Eleanor, but during the summer Jack had called to apologies to both John and Abby. They accepted his apology and John told him that he was going to be a grandfather. Jack was thrilled and promised to come by to see them after the baby was born.  
  
Carter was snuggling next to Abby. The birth of the baby was coming closer. He was excited as well as nervous. He had just gotten off the night shift. He crawled into bed close to 1 am. Abby felt John come to bed, she wished she could cuddle closer to him, but the basketball that was disguised as her belly kept getting in the way. He laid there feeling the baby kick. He couldn't wait to meet the new baby. She felt him put his hand on her belly. The baby started kicking again. It always did when John touched her belly. Abby hated thinking of the baby as it, but the decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the sex.He started to drift off to sleep. He had lightened his load at work and was glad that Abby was staying at home now. He didn't worry about her as much.  
  
Abby wiggled around trying to get comfortable. Her back had been bothering her all day.  
  
He noticed that she was having a hard time getting comfortable. "You okay?" He whispered.  
  
"I'm okay, my back just hurts," she whispered back.  
  
He started to rub her back."How's that?"  
  
"Feels good, thank you, sweetie. Just don't stop, okay."  
  
"I won't," He said.  
  
Abby had just started to drift off when she felt the muscles in her back tighten. John was nearly asleep the circles that he had been rubbing were almost non-existent. She let her eyes close when she felt it again.  
  
She lay there a little while longer, then she felt something strange. "John, did you just spill a glass of water in our bed?"  
  
"No, Abby why?", John said, awaken by her question.  
  
"Because all of a sudden my hip feels very wet, and I was really hoping that you had an accident with a water glass."  
  
He laid there for a minute, "no I was almost asleep I don't have any water." It took a minute, then hit him, "you're water broke." He bolted up out of bed.  
  
"You think?" Abby asked, sarcastically.  
  
"We have to go," he said starting to panic a little.  
  
"Slow down Dudley. I haven't even had any contractions yet. We have time."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. I want to get up, take a shower, and change the sheets."  
  
He looked at her, "go take a shower, I'll change the sheets."  
  
"Do you want to help me out of this bed or do you want to watch me flop around like a weeble?"  
  
Sorry," He said giving her a hand.  
  
Abby waddled off toward their bathroom. "You might want to get dressed, too."  
  
"Yeah," He said watching her. He got dressed and changed the sheets on the bed while listening carefully to the sounds coming from the bathroom. He was so nervous. Abby stood in the shower with the hot water running on her back. This felt pretty good, she just might stay here a while. Carter started pacing. He was a doctor, but it seemed like he couldn't remember anything right now. That was his wife in there and she was taking forever. Abby noticed the rhythmic tightening of her back, those just might be contractions she thought. This wasn't too bad, and the water still felt good, so she didn't move. Carter couldn't stand it anymore. He walked into the bathroom, "Abby are you okay in there?  
  
"I'm fine. The water feels good."  
  
"Don't you think we might want to think about going soon"  
  
"John, what do you remember from OB. First labors take forever. I don't want to sit in a room and have people poke their fingers in me any longer than I have to."  
  
"Not always." He mumbled as he walked back out of the bathroom. He stretched out on the bed. She finally got out of the shower and got dressed. The contractions were a little stronger now, but still infrequent. Carter had fallen asleep, he had fought to keep his eyes open but the shift before him made it nearly impossible. At least if he was sleeping he wouldn't be panicking. Abby smiled as she looked at him asleep. Let him rest she thought. It was going to be a long night, after all.  
  
Abby eased her way downstairs. She figured she would get a little snack. She knew once she got to the hospital all they would let her have was ice chips. She nibbled on a cracker and sipped some juice. She found the phone and called the ER.  
  
"County General ER," Susan said picking up the phone. Normally she wouldn't have answered but she had sent Jerry off to get her something to eat.  
  
"Hey Susan, just the person I was looking for."  
  
"What's up Abby?"  
  
"I'm in early labor. How are you?"  
  
"You're what?!"  
  
"My water broke about 1. I have had a few irregular contractions, but nothing major. I though you would want to know.  
  
"Okay, how's Carter," She said remember how anytime he got nervous someone had to give him inapsine.  
  
"He had just gotten off shift, so I am letting him sleep."  
  
"Okay, well you know the drill." She said to her, "I'm not worried about you. At least I know you know what to do. Try to get some more sleep if you can."  
  
"I probably can't sleep, but I'm just going to hang out awhile. We'll come through he ER on our way up to OB when its time."  
  
"Okay the pain gets to where you can't stand it come on in. I'll be here until 7."  
  
"Ok, Susan. I will see you later."  
  
"Take care Abby." Susan said hanging up the phone. She was happy for them, she knew that by tomorrow they'd be parents.  
  
Abby picked up the crossed stitched blanket she was working on. She really wanted to get it done before the baby was born. She worked a few stitches before she decided that it wasn't a good idea to give a woman in labor a needle. She wandered around the room a while, then flipped through her wedding pictures.  
  
Carter stumbled down the stairs. As he headed into the kitchen he called, "you doing okay Abby."  
  
"I'm fine. I would let you know if I wasn't"  
  
He walked back into the living room with a glass of orange juice. "I know I just worry about you."  
  
"Would it make you feel any better if I let you check me?"  
  
"I'd rather not Abby."  
  
Abby rolled her eyes at him. "Then don't nag. I'm fine. This are little bitty contractions and if we went in now, they would send us home.  
  
"Okay, okay," He said heading back up the stairs, "I won't nag you."  
  
"Things are under control, really."  
  
He climbed back into bed, he was going to try to really hard to not to nag her, but it didn't make him feel any easier.  
  
Abby drifted off to sleep for a while. All of a sudden her eyes flew open. Pain ripped through her abdomen. Oh shit, this hurt. She tried to get up, to get John but another pain hit her. She really needed to get him down here. What happened to those nice easy contractions? "John, she yelled." No answer  
  
Carter thought that he was hearing something, but he wasn't sure.  
  
"Carter, get your ass down here."  
  
Carter came tearing down the stairs, "what is it time?"  
  
"Its time to get to the hospital."  
  
Carter grabbed his keys and helped Abby to get off the couch, "how far apart are they now?"  
  
"I don't know. I must have fallen asleep, and it woke me up. I had three in the time it too me wake you up.  
  
"Let get you out to the jeep and over to County."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Carter was trying to stay calm but it was very hard to go. He opened the front door, "do you need anything, any help?"  
  
"Just get me to the blinking Jeep."  
  
He put his arm around her and helped her down to the jeep. He opened the door and helped her in. He climbed into the driver side and tried to keep his mind of getting them there.  
  
"Ouch, this hurts. It really, really hurts."  
  
Just breath Abby." He told her, "remember he he he he hooo.  
  
"You he he he hooo at me again and I will make it impossible for you to father any more children."  
  
"Okay," He said. He decided to stick with just driving for now. He pulled up in front of the ER. He climbed out and headed over to let Abby out. Abby grabbed his hand as he lead her into the ER.  
  
"Susan, I need a wheelchair," he called to her seeing that she was behind the admit desk.  
  
"What happened to "I'm fine?"  
  
Carter looked at her, "I just want to get her upstairs Susan."  
  
"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Abby snarled, as she sat in the chair.  
  
I'm not honey." He said looking down at her.  
  
"And don't honey me either."  
  
"Okay." He looked down at her. He bit his lip not knowing what to say to her.  
  
"Carter, do you want me to come with you two? The board is empty right now." Susan asked, seeing his distressed face.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Susan pushed the chair toward the elevator. "Call me," she said to Jerry, "if you guys need anything."  
  
"I will Dr. Lewis."  
  
Abby sat in the wheelchair. She gave herself a little mental shake. She wasn't being very nice to John, but damn this hurt. Carter looked at Abby. He knew that this had to be hard on her, he knew that no matter what she said she didn't mean it. The elevator doors opened, and Susan and John pushed Abby toward Labor and Delivery.  
  
Carter looked at her she was awfully silent, "you okay?" He knew that was a loaded question. But something from her was better than nothing at this point  
  
"Just peachy, thank you"  
  
"How close are they Abby?" Susan asked her friend.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know. Do I have a watch on?"  
  
"Let me know when you have the next one." Susan said pushing Abby thru the double doors of L&D.  
  
"Having one now, thank you very much."  
  
Carter looked down at his watch, at least he could time them, that's about all that they would let him do.  
  
"Did anyone call Dr. McLukas?" Abby asked.  
  
"No I didn't." Carter said starting to panic.  
  
"John, that was your job, one of your few jobs."  
  
"I'm sorry Abby." He said.  
  
"Susan," Abby said, ignoring John for the moment. "Another contraction."  
  
John looked at his watch and came unglued. "They are less than a minute apart!"  
  
"Carter, we are right here, there is no reason to panic."  
  
He looked at both of them, he could do this couldn't he. He was about to become a father.  
  
As Susan wheeled Abby past the Nurses station she said, "Abby Carter, 39 weeks, membranes ruptured, contractions a minute apart. She's a patient of McLucus. Which room?  
  
The nurse looked at them, "put her in 414 someone will be there in a minute."  
  
"Thanks," Susan said.  
  
Abby got quickly into the bed, for a woman in labor. "Susan, will you check me. John was unwilling."  
  
"Yeah I will Abby. Don't know why John wouldn't want to do this."  
  
Carter just turned green at the thought  
  
"I guess he only wants to stick other body parts in there. And believe me, its going to be a long, long time before he gets to do it again."  
  
"Your are fully effaced and completely dilated Abby." Susan said putting the sheet back down.  
  
"You ready to start pushing Abby." She said, "I don't think McLucus is going to make it."  
  
John just looked at both of them.  
  
"I think I'm ready."  
  
"I'm not," He said tearing into the bathroom, he leaned over the toilet and let go. My God his wife was having his child.  
  
"Where the hell did John go?" Abby yelled.  
  
"I'll be right there," He said empting his stomach one last time before returning to her side.  
  
"Okay Abby let's go. Push"  
  
Abby took a deep breath, and pushed for all she was worth.  
  
That's it Abby," Susan said.  
  
John wanted to take her hand but he knew better.  
  
"Where are you, John. You promised to be here?"  
  
"I'm right next to you sweetheart," He touched her head.  
  
Abby threw her left hand toward him.  
  
John took her hand in his. Dear Lord don't let her break it.  
  
As another contraction hit, Abby sat up, squeezed his hand and pushed again.  
  
"Come on Abby give me one more good push, you're almost there." Susan looked up at her, "okay Abby don't push, John hand me the bulb syringe."  
  
Abby panted, she really felt like she needed to push.  
  
Susan cleared out the baby nose and mouth. "Now Abby give me a good push."  
  
Abby held onto John's hand. She was trying really hard to use her energy in the right muscles, but it was hard.  
  
The sounds of a newborn's cries filled the rooms, "Congratulations guys, you have a new baby girl." Susan said to them as she clamped off the cord.  
  
"A girl," Abby said, tears filling her eyes.  
  
John was in heaven. A baby girl. He leaned down and kissed Abby's forehead. "Good job mom."  
  
"Can you at least cut the cord? I want to see her."  
  
Yeah." He said. He took the scissors and cut the cord that connected his little one to his wife for the last 9 months. "Welcome to the world."  
  
Susan watched them, with tears in her eyes, too. This was so right. They deserved happiness.  
  
"She's so beautiful Abby." He said. He couldn't take his eyes of his baby girl and his wife. He had never felt so much love in his life. This was his family now. He not only had a beautiful wife but a daughter as well. Abby held her arms out to hold her baby for the first time. She was so beautiful. She looked like John.  
  
Susan looked at them, "what are you two going to name her?"  
  
"We haven't decided for sure. We have her middle name picked out, but John wants to name her after his sister, and I don't want her named after his old girlfriend."  
  
"Then again, if we are going to name the baby after his girlfriend, I want to name her after one I like. What is your middle name, Susan?"  
  
"Julie," She said.  
  
"Susan Julie?" Abby asked.  
  
"Cookie was crazy what can I say."  
  
John, how about it, should we add Susan's middle name to what we discussed?"  
  
He looked at his wife, and the baby in her arms. "Julie-Anne Geneva Carter, I love it Abby."  
  
"And I love you, despite what I might have said in the last few hours. I love you both."  
  
He smiled at her, "I know you do."  
  
Susan spoke up, "I hate to take that baby out of your arms, but we have a few things we need to do."  
  
He ran his fingers thru Abby's hair, "I love you for what you have given me."  
  
Susan took the baby, and tiptoed out of the room. They needed a few minutes just the two of them.  
  
"I love you too." she said, reaching for his hand again.  
  
"She is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen Abby."  
  
"She really is beautiful. But that's because she's yours."  
  
"No she is ours Abby." He said holding her hand, "she was born of my love for you, and our love for each other."  
  
"She is a reflection of our love, conceived the day we committed our lives to each other forever."  
  
A tear slipped down his cheek, "I will always be committed to you both."  
  
Abby reached up and wiped his cheek. "I know," she said simply.  
  
He had never felt so proud or happy as he did being there with her as they had welcomed their daughter into the world.  
  
Susan quietly entered the room, and handed Julie-Anne back to John. They were going to make wonderful parents. No baby could be more loved.  
  
He looked down at his sleeping baby. Next to Abby, this baby was his most treasured. She already had a special place in his heart next to Abby. He leaned over and kissed her on top of the head. "Daddy loves you."  
  
Abby scooted over in the bed, and patted the place next to her. John sat down next to his wife. Abby leaned over and kissed Julie-Anne on the head, "Mommy loves you, pumpkin." Then she kissed John's head, "And daddy, too.  
  
John, Abby and Julie-Anne cuddled together, and they all slept.  
  
Over the next 48 hours the family had several visitors. The whole ER came up at one time or another. Abby pretended not to notice the tears in Kerry's eyes as she stroked Julie-Anne's cheek.  
  
"Abby she's beautiful, you are so lucky." Kerry said as she held the tiny baby.  
  
Abby smiled at her, "It's not to late for you, Kerry."  
  
"I know, maybe again soon," Was all Kerry said as she handed the baby back to Abby. "I have to get back downstairs."  
  
Abby looked at her retreating figure, she wishing her the best.  
  
Jack walked in with flowers for Abby and a present for his new granddaughter.  
  
"I know I promised never to touch you again, but if I give you a peck on the cheek will you not clean my clock."  
  
Abby couldn't help but smile. "Just this once," she said.  
  
Jack leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Congratulations to the both of you."  
  
"Do you want to hold her?"  
  
"Yes," He said looking at the baby.  
  
Abby handed Jack the baby. He looked down at his granddaughter now in his arms, "she's looks like John did."  
  
"I know," Abby said. Looking at Jack holding his granddaughter with such tenderness the last bit of resentment left Abby's soul.  
  
You and John must be very proud right now." He said looking at them. "Where is John at Abby."  
  
"He went down to the ER for a few minutes. He isn't working, but they wanted him to check something.  
  
"Would you tell him that I stopped by and that I wish the three of you the best. I'm very happy for you."  
  
"I think you should tell him yourself."  
  
John walked into the room "Hi dad," He said kissing his wife on the head, "sorry about that Abby."  
  
"Not a problem. As long as you don't make it a habit."  
  
"I won't and that's a promise." He said, "how are you Dad."  
  
"I'm good, John. And your daughter is beautiful."  
  
"That's good to hear Dad, thank you. I think she is."  
  
Jack handed the baby back to Abby, and started to stick his hand out to shake John's, instead he pulled his son into an awkward embrace.  
  
Carter slapped his dad on the back. This was too weird, his dad didn't do stuff like this.  
  
"I'm truly sorry for the problems I caused, son." Jack whispered for only John to hear.  
  
"I know you are Dad." He said to him.  
  
"I better get going. Take care of them both Abby."  
  
"For the rest of my life."  
  
John smiled. He was happy that he and Abby were able to work things out with Jack.  
  
Abby and Julie-Anne were discharged that evening. Abby was hoping that everything would be low key. John had asked everyone not to throw any kind of a party when they left. He wanted to take his wife home with their baby. They would have a little party later. As they were wheeled out, congratulations were called out, and Susan blew kisses, but there wasn't a scene.  
  
"Home, just the three of us," He said opening the door to the jeep for her.  
  
"Wow, this is almost unbelievable." Abby said.  
  
He had put the car seat in the jeep for her. He thought that since he screwed everything else up. He could at least so that. Abby smiled at John. He was such a good daddy, already. Carter got them in the car and started the jeep, "let's go home."  
  
The ride home was quick. And soon Julie-Anne was settled into her nursery. Abby reached her hand out to John. He took her hands in his. "Can you believe we are parents?" He looked at the sleeping baby, "Yes Abby I can. She's amazing."  
  
"So are you."  
  
Carter looked at his wife before putting her arms around her and holding her close to him, this is what it was like to be truly happy. 


	19. Return Flight

The next few months went faster than they could imagine. The holidays came and went, and before they knew it, it was a new year. Barbara called to remind them of their promise to spend their anniversaries at the castle.  
  
John couldn't believe that in a month, he and Abby will be married for a year. He was looking forward to going back to Switzerland. He would get to show Julie-Anne to Barbara. He had missed his sister over the last year. Abby was up in the nursery when she heard the phone ring. Must not have been for her, since John didn't bring her the phone. He walked upstairs he stood at the door way looking in on his wife and daughter. He loved moments like these, it had become one of his favorite sights. She was such a good mother. He was doing nothing but spoiling his little girl. She hadn't been back to work yet, and she wasn't sure she was going back. What job could be more fulfilling that raising their baby.  
  
"That was Barbie on the phone."  
  
"Oh, it is getting to be that time of year. Are we going?"  
  
"Yeah I thought that we would, if you feel up to taking that long of a trip again," John said, his eyes sweeping over his wife. "Besides we aren't flying commercial this time, Barbie is going to let us have us of the family jet."  
  
"So how many people will be on the plane?" Abby asked, with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Three," He said smiling.  
  
"So, no cramped bathroom?" Abby asked, batting her eyes.  
  
"No cramped bathroom, baby," John replied with a mock leer.  
  
"Wow, I think I like the sound of this."  
  
"Barbie thought that you might. She thought it might be easier with the baby coming with us.  
  
"And are we leaving your shaving kit home?" Abby asked, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.  
  
He smiled at her, "that's your call baby."  
  
"I'll let you know," Abby said, smiling sweetly over Julie-Anne's head at her husband.  
  
"I know you will." He said, "do you want me to take her for a little while?"  
  
"Sure, I'll share." Abby said, handing the baby to John, watching them together for a moment, she added, "She really does look like you."  
  
"I have some more good news for us." He said while teasing his daughter in his arms.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I talked with Kerry today, they have offered me a new position today." He said with a grin on his face.  
  
"What did she offer you?" Abby asked.  
  
"You are looking at the new attending ER physician."  
  
Abby threw her arms around Johns neck, careful not to bump the baby. "I am so happy for you. You have been waiting for this for so long."  
  
"Thank you Sweetie." He said, "I'm happy that Kerry finally offered it to me. I was beginning to wonder with my residency up what was going to happen."  
  
"Well you have devoted years to the ER, you deserve it, and even Kerry knows that."  
  
"You know for some place where the hours are long and there's no money, I love it there. Besides it's where I met the love of my life."  
  
"Julie-Anne?"  
  
He smiled at her, "well she's the light of my life, you my dear are the love of my life."  
  
"You always know just what to say," she said, reaching up to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Why don't you have a nice long hot bath Abby." He said, returning her kiss, "You deserve it."  
  
"Sounds heavenly. If you can get her to sleep, are you going to join me?"  
  
"I'm sure she will go to sleep for her Daddy." He said smiling at the baby, "I'll be there when she's asleep."  
  
"I'll be waiting," Abby said with a toss of her hair as she left the room. John watched her go with a smile then started to rock his daughter.  
  
January 30th dawned bright. Carter awoke to the sun streaming into the window. They would be heading off to Switzerland today. Abby was already up and doing the last minute packing. They had kept Julie-Anne up late last night so she would sleep on the flight.  
  
"Good morning good looking." he said, "is there coffee?"  
  
"You bet. But I don't think I am going to drink any."  
  
"No," he said, "I didn't think you would, but I need it."  
  
"Yes, I want you awake and fully functional," Abby said with a snicker.  
  
He chuckled heading toward the kitchen, "don't you worry I will be."  
  
"Is Susan driving us again?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yeah she is." He said, "I talked to her yesterday while you and Julie-Anne were napping."  
  
"Is Luka coming along, or is she pulling herself from his side for a few minutes."  
  
"That I didn't ask. I haven't seen much of her lately with out Luka by her side." He said, "I am so happy for them."  
  
"I am too. They both deserve all the happiness life can give them. They both got a pretty raw deal till now."  
  
"We were like that weren't we at one time." He said looking at his wife.  
  
"At one time?"  
  
"Baby, life couldn't get any better for us right now. I have you, we are happy, healthy, we have our daughter, Eric is okay. Maggie is on her meds. Life is great."  
  
"Life is wonderful. Let's get going. I think I heard Susan pull up."  
  
"Okay," He said doing a quick sweep of the house to make sure everything was turned off. "Let's go on vacation."  
  
"Yes, one month of no phone, no beepers, no work."  
  
"That will be nice," He held the door open for Abby.  
  
Abby looked back as she walked out the door. Her life really was in this house. But as long as she had John and Julie-Anne with her, her home was in her heart.  
  
"Hey Sus." He said as the headed toward her car.  
  
"Hey, Carter," Susan said as she waddled toward their door.  
  
"Thanks for taking us to the airport. How are you doing?"  
  
"Doing good," she said with a hand on her abdomen. "Are you three going to be back before the little one here makes his appearance?"  
  
We'll be back next month." Carter said looking at her, "but I know I would hate to miss the chance to be there."  
  
"Just don't barf." she laughed  
  
"I don't plan on it. I reserve that right for my own children."  
  
"Susan, you look great." Abby said as she buckled the baby into Susan's SUV.  
  
"Thank Abby." She said, "how are you doing, I don't get to see much of you anymore."  
  
We're doing great."  
  
"You look like you are really happy now." She said, "I don't how you do it."  
  
"I have everything I need or could ever want. Hard not to be happy."  
  
Susan smiled, "I can honestly say I know that feeling. I just didn't ever imagine it would be this. But after Baby Susie, I'm not scared."  
  
"You and Luka are going to make great parents. You both have lost so much, it's nice to see you both complete."  
  
"Thanks Abby." She tried to climb into the SUV, "let's get you two to the airport. Don't want you to be late."  
  
"Here let me give you a hand," Carter said, helping Susan into the SUV.  
  
"Thank you, Carter."  
  
After they got settled in the car, it was a quick trip to the airport. They breezed through security and were soon on the Lear.  
  
Abby thought this trip was going to be different but as soon as the engines fired up, her hands started to shake.  
  
Carter reached over and put his hand on hers. "It will be okay baby. I'm right here with you, and I'll never leave."  
  
"I can't believe I am being such a big baby," Abby said, shaking her head.  
  
"It's okay honey, you're not." He said smiling at her.  
  
"It's just a plane," Abby wispered, her eyes closed. "It's just a plane."  
  
"That it is." He said as the plane got off into the air.  
  
"Is Julie-Anne asleep?"  
  
"She is, Sweetie." He said looking at his sleeping daughters face and then his wife's.  
  
"Well, you know the only way to distract me when I am flying," she said with a grin.  
  
"Yes I do," He said releasing her seat belt and pulling her onto his lap. Carter ran his hands thru her hair and kissed her. She started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling free from his pants. He nuzzled her neck, while his hands worked her bra free.  
  
"I love you, you know." she said, as she pulled the rest of his clothes off.  
  
"I know, I love you too," He said freeing her from her clothing.  
  
Abby slid her hand over him, down his chest then further. Carter moaned at the touch of his wife's hands. He ran his fingers down her back, grabbing her ass. She wound her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. Carter couldn't keep his hands off her, they roamed over her body touching every inch of her. Abby didn't want to wait any longer, she wanted her husband inside her. Carter lifted her up and slid her down onto him. God she felt so good. He moaned as he started to move beneath her. Abby could feel his every movement. His movements were quick. He knew that they both wanted the same thing. Abby added to the pace, moving her hips in time with him.  
  
"Oh God Abby, I love you," he called out. She could feel it building, she reached her mouth over to his shoulder, and bit down, to keep from screaming.  
  
"That's it baby," he encouraged.  
  
She felt her insides clamp down on him, felt as his warmth flooded her. She lifted her head, to lock eyes with him. "I love you," she said, her voice as shaky as the rest of her.  
  
"I love you too Abby." He panted, letting her rest on him. At least she was getting over her fear of flying. They lay there joined, until little noises from the car seat could be heard.  
  
"Sounds like someone needs us." Carter said looking at his wife.  
  
"She probably needs to eat, could you get her please," Abby said, as she lifted herself off of John, and sat back in her own seat pulling a blanket into her lap.  
  
He pulled his pants back on and freed his daughter from her car seat, "Does someone need to eat," he said sitting back down next to Abby.  
  
Abby took the baby in her arms, then placed her to her breast. "There you go, sweetie."  
  
Carter looked at his wife and child. She was so good with her, the sight of his wife nurturing his baby girl made his heart beat faster. He loved them both so much. He sat back and closed his eyes. He knew Abby would smack him if she wanted him. As Abby fed the baby, total contentment washed over her. The only thing that would make their family complete was a son for John. And hopefully..... She sighed, then clinched those muscles one more time, hoping, praying.  
  
Carter coudn't believe how nice it was just to kick back with Abby and the baby. No one would be calling him to cover a shift, or dispo a patient, no pager going off, no cell phone ringing. He felt at peace, content and happy. And hopefully if all went well, they would have another joy to welcome into their lives. Abby could feel herself starting to drift, she adjusted the baby with her right arm, then held out her left to John. He took her hand in his and let sleep over take him. The pattern repeated itself a few times during the flight. Love, the baby, then sleep. This was the way to fly, Abby decided.  
  
"It will be so nice to see Barbie again." Carter said as they neared Geneva.  
  
"It will," Abby said, as she buttoned her blouse. "It will be nice to see her, and then not to see her."  
  
"I am so glad that I could get the entire month off to be with just you and the baby," Carter said, kissing her nose.  
  
"I'm glad too. I've gotten to spend almost every moment with her, and I know that you miss out sometimes."  
  
"I know, I've tried to cut my schedule back as much as I can. I didn't realize how much I would miss you two."  
  
"I know that you miss us, and we miss you. But you do important work at County."  
  
He nodded. It seemed she always knew what to say to him. He did love his work at County and everything was finally starting to fall into place. He would be an attending when they got back. He had worked the last 10 years of his life to get to this place. He felt like he was finally a successful doctor. The plane started its decent. Abby rolled her eyes, and put her hand out. He held her hand. Maybe she would eventually get used to this, but one thing was for sure, he would never get tired of holding her hand and being there for her. The plane landed, and Abby managed not to put nail marks on John's hand.  
  
He smiled. He helped Abby gather what they had brought onto the plane. With a bag over his shoulder he picked up his daughter sleeping in the car seat, "let's go enjoy a vacation."  
  
Barbara was in the terminal waiting for them. She hugged them both then asked to see Julie-Anne. Carter turned the car seat so that his sister could see his baby girl. He was so proud, nothing could wipe the smile from his face as he showed off his bundle of joy.  
  
"She's beautiful. You did a good job, Scooter."  
  
"We did a good job." He said squeezing Abby's hand. He looked at his sister; she had put on a little weight since he had last seen her.  
  
"Lets get going. Kevin's waiting at the house. We'll pick him up and head out to the castle."  
  
"Sounds good to me sis."  
  
Abby and Barb chattered all the way to the car. Carter couldn't help but noticed that Barbie had the same glow about her that Abby did not that long ago. He wondered if they would be getting the news of another new family member soon. He watched as the car pulled up to Barbie and Kevin's house.  
  
"How was Gamma able to buy us matching houses?" Abby asked, amazed.  
  
"Gamma has amazing talents Abby." Carter said smiling at his wife.  
  
"But I bet Barbara's house doesn't have a Noah's Arc and a flower garden."  
  
"No, I'm sure Barbie doesn't have that." He said smiling. He loved the mural that Maggie had painted in the nursery.  
  
Barbara ran into the house to get Kevin, while Abby and John waited in the car.  
  
"John did you notice that Barb has put a little weight on?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't going to say anything to my sister about her weight, are you thinking what I am thinking?"  
  
"I think so, but I won't say anything. If there is something to tell, she will.  
  
"You're right, but I hope that if there is that good of news she will share before we have to go back home," he said, all the while still holding her hand.  
  
Abby smiled at her husband. It was nice to have a few quiet moments with him.  
  
Carter watched as Barbie came back to the car with Kevin in tow. The entire drive out to Lake Geneva he couldn't take his eyes off of Abby and Julie- Anne. He remember how happy he was the last time that they were here.  
  
"So Scooter, you want the east or west side this time?" Barbara asked.  
  
"What side do you want Abby?"  
  
"I want the same side back. I want to revisit the fireplace." Abby said with a blush.  
  
He smiled at Abby, "East side it is then." The thought of having her back in front of the fireplace, with just the glow from the fire lighting her face made him light up.  
  
"Down, boy." Abby playfully smacked his hand. "We still have company." she said, looking at Barbara and Kevin, who were too busy looking in each other eyes to even notice John and Abby.  
  
The car pulled up in front of the castle once again. It didn't seem like it had been a year since they had been here last. There was the familiar sound coming from his daughter letting him know that she was not appreciating being left alone. "Do you think she's hungry again Abby?"  
  
"She's your daughter, she is always hungry"  
  
Carter laughed, "I'll change her when we get inside and then she can eat." He didn't mind diaper duty at all. He loved helping Abby with Julie-Anne.  
  
"So Barbara, what's the plan. How much together time, how much alone time?" Abby asked as John headed inside with the baby.  
  
"I thought that we could have dinner together tonight. And just kind of play it by ear from there. I know you and Scooter don't get to spend much time together with his schedule. I'm sure he wants to spend as much time with you and the baby as he can."  
  
"Well dinner sounds great, after Julie-Anne gets fed first.  
  
"That sounds great Abby, she really is an angel."  
  
"Well most of the time, anyway. She does have her moments. But with those big brown eyes that look like John's, she hard to resist."  
  
"Scooter really seems to enjoy fatherhood. You are so lucky Abby."  
  
"I know. It was a bit of a rocky road to get here. But it makes is all the better now."  
  
"I'd better let you go get settled in so you can get that little one fed, we'll meet for dinner in about an hour, if that will work."  
  
"Sounds good to me. We will be down in an hour."  
  
Barbara smiled as she headed off to settle in with Kevin. And leave her brother to his family.  
  
Carter laid on the bed next to Julie-Anne, he had changed her and now was cooing. Abby stood at the doorway and watched her husband and baby. The sight of them together always made her heart leap. John wore his feelings on his sleeve as far as Julie-Anne was concerned. He was besotted with her.  
  
"Mommy's right here," she said as she sat on the bed.  
  
"I thought that Barbie had kidnapped you." He said looking at his wife. "She's all yours. "  
  
"Stay," Abby said simply.  
  
Abby felt John unbutton her blouse, then unhook her bra to give the baby access to dinner. There was something so intimate about it. She laced her fingers with his, as their baby ate, just enjoying being together. He was in heaven watching them together. He was silent just enjoying them both. He was going to relish this entire month with his family. Abby finally broke the silence. "We are expected for dinner in an hour."  
  
"It's nice to see Barbie and Kevin so happy together." He said.  
  
"I'm glad they found happiness. Because if it wasn't for their wedding, where would we be?"  
  
"I don't even want to think about it," he said, "I'm happy with you now, God knows it took us long enough to get together."  
  
"That it did. But now that you have me, you are never getting rid of me."  
  
"I don't want to." He said smiling, "she's got quite the appetite doesn't she."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, what do you expect, she's your daughter."  
  
He smiled at Abby, "maybe I just like hearing you say she's my daughter."  
  
"Well, she's all yours, and tonight when she wakes us up, I am going to remind you of that."  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all." He said to her, "do you mind if I shower before dinner?"  
  
"Go ahead. We'll just finish up here."  
  
"Thanks," He said kissing the top of her head, "I'll be quick so that you can have one too if you want." He headed into the bathroom and let the hot water fall over his body. He hurried so that Abby could get one it too. He didn't want to be a hot water hog, he finished and headed out into the bedroom with just a towel around his waist.  
  
John looked at Abby, "your turn love."  
  
Abby slipped off the bed, gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek and headed into the bathroom. John got dressed and laid down on the bed. He watched his daughter sleep. Abby took a quick shower, got dressed and went back out into their room.  
  
John looked up at her, "have I told you today that you are beautiful."  
  
"I can't remember, so you better tell me again," Abby said with a toss of her head.  
  
You are amazingly beautiful." He said smiling, "shall we head down for dinner soon."  
  
"Let's go, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can get back here."  
  
"I'll carry her down, you can carry her back up."  
  
John opened the door to the room, "after you my dear."  
  
Abby followed John down the stairs, into the dinning room. The table was beautifully set, with candelabras in the center. He pulled the chair out for her, then sat the baby seat down next to Abby's chair. She handed Julie-Anne to him, then sat down. He gently placed his daughter safely between them and sat down, too.  
  
Carter watched as his sister and Kevin came into the dinning room. "Good evening Barbie, Kevin."  
  
"Hello to you too, John" Kevin said.  
  
The servants brought out dinner. It was a beautiful meal of fettuccini alfredo with shrimp, Caesar salad, and french bread.  
  
Dinner had barely been set on the table when Abby noticed that Barbara was starting to turn green. Without saying a word, Barbara jumped up, and nearly ran from the dinning room. Abby looked at John and arched her eyebrow. John remember that shade of green, he squeezed Abby's hand under the table and looked at Kevin, "Barbie not feeling well tonight?"  
  
"I really shouldn't say anything until she gets back." Kevin said, looking in the direction his wife went.  
  
John looked at Abby. He remembered back to when she was pregnant with Julie- Anne, "it's okay, go with her."  
  
"Thanks," he muttered as he followed after Barbara.  
  
When Kevin was out of earshot, John turned to Abby, "I guess that answers the question."  
  
"I guess so. I wonder how far along she is?"  
  
"I don't know," he said, "but I guess I get to be an uncle now."  
  
"Auntie Abby, I like the sound of that."  
  
"Someone else for me to spoil rotten." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"And we all know how good at that you are."  
  
"I've had lots of practice." He said.  
  
Barbara and Kevin walked back into the room. "I guess that little display makes an announcement unnecessary," Barbara said.  
  
"Congratulations Barbie." John said smiling at his sister, "when do I get to be an uncle?"  
  
"Sometime in August."  
  
"Yes, congratulations, Barbara" Abby said. "And it does get better."  
  
"Thank you Abby. I hope you are right." She said.  
  
"Trust me." Abby said.  
  
"So, to give us a chance to practice before our little one gets here, we would like to keep Julie-Anne with us tomorrow night, for your anniversary.  
  
John looked at Abby. He knew that she hadn't let that baby leave her side since she was born. "I don't know." Abby said.  
  
He could see that she was hesitant, but it would give them a chance to work on expanding there family. "I think it would be good for us to spend some time alone."  
  
"If you're sure, Barbie." Abby said.  
  
"We would love too Abby. I might not get the chance to spend time with my niece again for awhile."  
  
"We would have to do a little preparation," Abby said, too embarrassed to mention in front of Kevin that she was exclusively breastfeeding.  
  
Barbara nodded, "I understand."  
  
"Ok, we will let you have her for the night, tomorrow. Can you come by our half of the castle in the afternoon so I can fill you in on her routine and stuff."  
  
"I'd love to Abby."  
  
After dinner the couple parted company. "See you tomorrow afternoon, Barbie" Abby said. "And don't forget, saltine crackers on your nightstand."  
  
"Thanks for the advice. I will remember that, and tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Abby headed for the stairs with John and Julie-Anne close behind her.  
  
Carter followed Abby, Julie-Anne sleeping in his arms. He walked into their room and stretched out on the bed placing the baby on his chest. Abby watched them. It would be hard on her to be away from the baby, but it would be wonderful to have some alone time with her husband.  
  
"She won't be far away Abby." He said, it was almost as if he could read her mind. He sensed that she wasn't comfortable leaving the baby.  
  
"I know," she said, "but I feel like I am being a bad mother to just hand her over to someone."  
  
"You are not being a bad mother Abby." He said, "you are the best mother I know. And you are not just handing her over to anyone, Barbie is her Aunt, she would protect her with her life."  
  
Abby snuggled close to them. 'thanks, sweetie, that means a lot."  
  
John put his arm around her, "I love you both, but I would love to have you alone in front of the fireplace again."  
  
"That is our fireplace, isn't it," Abby said.  
  
"Yes it is." He said thinking back to their wedding night, "I will always remember that."  
  
"So will I, especially since the result of that night is sleeping on your chest.  
  
"I love you," she said, as her eyelids began to flutter.  
  
"I love you too," he said. It looked like his two favorite girls would both be sleeping soon. 


	20. A Night Alone

Authors Note: I'm sorry this took so very long to post, but some negative reviews of this story and another one I wrote made me a little gun shy, but with some kind words of encouragment, I decided I owed it to myself, my coauthor and the readers to post the last two chapters.

Morning came, and Abby slinked out of bed trying not to wake her sleeping beauties. She had a little work to do before she could send the baby with Barbara. She dug through her bag and found the pump she had brought along. If she got started now, she would have enough bottles ready for Barb.

Carter opened one eye to see that the sun had come up. He stretched out the arm that wasn't holding onto the baby then noticed Abby had gotten out of bed already. He blinked a couple of times looking around the room for her seeing her come out of the bathroom with two bottles. He watched her put them in the diaper bag cooler, "I was wondering where you had gone."

Abby motioned toward the bag, "Prep work," she said. "How are my two favorite people this morning?"

"I'm good and I think my princess is good too. "Would you toss me a diaper?" John asked.

"I'll even hand it to you." Abby said as she crossed back over toward the bed.

"Thank you, I'm sure Julie-Anne appreciates it." He said laying the baby down on the bed, he started to change her diaper, "you appreciate this don't you angel girl." The baby just batted her eyes at her father. "There you go." He said as he finished, smiling he lifted the baby up over his head. "How is my angel girl this morning?" Julie-Anne cooed at her daddy. "Is that so," He said back to her, "how's Mommy this morning?"

"Mommy is looking forward to having Daddy all to herself tonight?" Abby said with a smile as she lay back down on their bed. He sat the baby down and leaned over kissing Abby. "Happy anniversary, baby."

"Happy anniversary to you too, but it's not technically our anniversary until sunset."

"Oh and here I thought that I would get to celebrate the whole day with you." He said smiling.

"If you insist," Abby said, with a fake pout.

"Oh I do." He said, "But, you have to wait until sunset for your present. You didn't think I would forget did you?"

"John, you haven't forgotten a present giving occasion in all the time I've known you. I don't think you will start now."

"You think I am bad now, just wait until Julie-Anne's first birthday gets here," John said with a grin.

"Oh, Lord," Abby said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I'd like to go for a walk, but remember I can't get too far away from the room."

"Okay," he said smiling at her, "we can just take a small one on the ground staying close to the room."

After getting herself and the baby dressed, Abby was ready to go. She stood at the door with happy feet.

"I'm coming Abby." John said, smiling as he watched her dance.

"I want to get out in the air." Abby said, her eyes bright. I want to smell the trees and the water."

"I know you do," He said pulling the door closed behind him. He put his arm around her waist. She leaned into him; her skin still tingled whenever he touched her. He led her outside into the crisp winter air. It was beautiful outside; the scent of pine tress filled the air. It was nice to be outside someplace other than Chicago waiting for the next trauma to pull up. Smelling something other than the smog. They walked hand in hand for a while, and then headed back in. John took off his coat and took the baby from his wife. He laid her down and unbundled the baby. "Hope you don't mind but I'd like to steal a few minutes with my daughter."

"Sure, I have a date with a pump. Have fun," Abby said, with a wave.

He picked her up, "would you like to spend some time with Daddy?" He asked his daughter, he pulled her close into his chest. He loved the sweet smell of baby.

The rest of the morning and afternoon flew by, and before Abby knew it, Barbara was there to pick up the baby.

"Are you ready to have some time alone with your hubby?" Barbara asked her.

"I am. I am a little nervous about being away from Julie-Anne, but to have some time alone with my husband is worth it."

"I'll take good care of her Abby. We will just be on the other side of the castle. Try not to worry," Barbara said, holding her arms out for the baby.

"I know, it's going to be hard." Abby said as she handed Barbara the baby and the diaper bag. "Be good for Auntie Barbie," she said, giving Julie-Anne a kiss on the forehead, and then Carter kissed his daughter, "thanks Barbie."

"Next year you can return the favor," Barbara said, as she cuddled the baby.

"I look forward to that." He said smiling.

Abby closed the door behind Barbara and the baby, then leaned against it.

"Are you okay?" John asked, putting his arms around his wife.

"I will be, just give me a minute."

He just smiled at her, and gave her a couple of minutes without saying anything. He was pretty sure that she missed her daughter already and she hadn't even been gone a minute. She sighed, and then walked over to the bed. Maybe if she lay down a while she could convince herself that she was home and Julie-Anne was asleep in her nursery. Carter watched her lay down on bed; he followed and snuggled in behind her. He wished that he could find the right words to make her feel better. "I love you Abby."

She leaned back into his arms. "I love you too."

"Is there anything that I can do for you, my love?"

"Just hold me a while."

"That I can do." He said snuggling up against her. He loved to have his wife in his arms. He never wanted to let her go.

They lay there a while, then Abby sat up. "She's crying, John."

He pulled her back down, "Abby, Barbara has her, she is fine honey. Barbie would come and get us in an instant if there was anything remotely wrong with Julie-Anne."

"I know she's crying, Abby said, gesturing to her front."I'm leaking."

Carter looked at his wife; a tender smile crossed his face. He kissed her as he reached down and undid the buttons on her shirt. He placed and trail of kisses down her neck down towards her breasts and he slowly removed her bra. He kissed his way back up to her neck and gently whispered into her ears, "I think I can help you, love." God she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, "I love you Abby," He said to her as he bent his head down and took her nipple in her mouth as he gently began to suckle on her.

"Oh," Abby gasped. When the baby nursed she felt, content, sleepy. But with her husbands mouth on her the sensations were different. She felt warm, tingly. She didn't want him to stop. He took his time, moving slowly. They were in no hurry and had the entire night to themselves and he was going to make her the happiest woman alive. He took his mouth kissing across her chest taking the other nipple in his mouth. He was enjoying the time with her, just her.

Abby opened her eyes. She watched as her husband placed his mouth to her breast. This was incredible. She felt her heart rate begin to race. Her breath came in short gasps. She could feel her milk flood his mouth, his tongue wrapped around her nipple. John could feel his body begin to respond. He was going to take his time and make love to his wife. He used his hands to explore her body. He could hear her heart beating faster now. God she felt so good under his hand, her skin so soft and warm to his touch. Abby felt her hips start to buck of their own accord, she tried to continue to watch her husband but her head began to toss side to side, he was pushing her over the edge with just his mouth. With his hand he slipped her free of what clothing she had left on. He slipped his shirt and pants off, and then returned to pleasuring his wife. "I love you Abby Carter."

"Love you, don't stop," she panted. He continued to suckle on her breasts as he slipped inside of her. He began to slowly move his hips as he worked his tongue around her breast. "Oh God, John." she cried, as her muscles clamped down on him. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. As she closed them she saw fireworks. A billion lights flashed behind her eyelids as she felt her husband inside her and his thirsty mouth to her breast. She felt him continue on, moving from one breast to the other, picking up the pace as he drove into her. As soon as she reached the peak, she thought her body would relax, instead she could feel it rising again. She moved in time with him, urging him deeper. He could feel his body responding to her, he placed his hands under her hips pulling her upwards to him, he pushed harder and faster. He couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust deep inside her as he felt his seed spilling into her. She felt his warmth flood her; it was enough to push her over the edge again. She clutched at his body, holding him as close as she could get him. John was breathing heavy as he lay on top of his wife. He smiled at her with a grin that he was sure wasn't going to leave his face for while. She reached up to kiss him; she could taste the sweetness there. He kissed her back. He loved her. He let a sigh escape his lips as he collapsed onto the bed pulling her into his arms.

"I love you, she said as she relaxed into his arms.

"I love you too Abby." He said. John looked toward the window, the sun was softly setting. Getting up, he handed Abby her robe, "I want to watch the sun go down with you in my arms."

Abby took her robe from him, and wrapped it around herself. She would like nothing better than to be in his arms all night. He pulled her over so she could see out the window as he wrapped his arms around her. He watched with her close to him as the sun disappeared behind the Alps.

"Its been exactly a year," she whispered

"Yes it has." He smiled up at her, reaching over for the small box that he had stashed in the nightstand. "I want you to have this."

"You and your little boxes," she said, as she held her hand out.

He watched as she opened it, inside he had picked out a chain with three small rings attached, one was garnet, one was ruby and the third was opal.

"Oh John, it's beautiful," she said, wrapping her arms around him again.

"It called to me." He said, "I'm glad you like it Abby."

"It's a ring for each of us. I love it."

"Maybe next year I will need to add another." He said smiling.

"Hopefully," she said, smiling up at him.

"We will just have to wait and see, but I sure don't mind trying." He said grinning at her.

"I thought that is what we just did?"

"Well I could just role over and go to sleep," he said with a grin.

"And waste our one night alone?"

"As long as you are here beside me Abby, I couldn't ask for anything else."

"Well, where do you want to go next, bed, bath or floor in front of the fireplace."

"In front of the fireplace." He said smiling, "then the bath, then the bed, and where ever else I can."

"Sounds like I have a busy night in front of me, I don't know if I can keep up."

He nuzzled her neck, "I'll go slow."

"I have faith in your skills," she giggled.

He spread the giant quilt out onto the floor, "come here and let me show you my skills."

Abby headed to her husband, just his smile was making her feel weak in the knees.

John pulled Abby in next to him, he took her on her back in front of the fire, in the bathroom, on the bed, making her head spin over and over again. They finally collapsed on the bed exhausted.

As the sun shown through their window. Abby groaned. She was still tired, but in a well satisfied way. John looked at his wife. "I wonder how Barbie and Kevin slept?"

"They had Julie-Anne with them. We probably slept better."

"Yeah we probably did." He said, "I actually miss her a lot."

"So did I, at least part of the time," Abby blushed.

He smiled, "only part of the time."

"Well, part of the time I had the fantastic looking man trying to distract me."

"I'll have to do better next time."

"I don't know if I could survive if you did any better."

"Oh yes you could, I am very proficient in mouth to mouth."

"I can attest to that."

He smiled pulling her close to him, "too bad this has to end soon."

"Maybe when we get home, I will actually let Susan baby-sit now. She asks, I just used to turn her down."

"I think she may have her hands full soon. She and Luka seem to be settling in. I am so happy that they both have someone now."

"True, she's due any day now. Well maybe in a few months we can trade for nights out."

"I would like that. I just hope she makes it until I get home, I promised her I would be there."

"Does she figure Luka is going to freak out the way you did?"

"No, he's been there before," Carter said. "she just wants someone to give a little extra support."

"I know that she is happy about the baby, but the idea of delivery brings back all the feelings about Susie. I felt so bad for her when she told me all that she went through."

"I know, it's hard to forget what Chloe put her thru. But things will be different this time, she has Luka, and they will make it together, just like we did."

"And Luka will have a family again. He so deserves it." Abby though a moment about Luka losing his kids. "I can't wait, let's go get Julie-Anne."

"Sounds good to me." He said pulling his clothes on, Abby wasn't going to have to say this twice.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand, and headed to the dinning room where they heard laughter. "Sounds like Barbie is having fun."

"How could she not, she has our little darling with her."

He looked at his sister playing with his baby girl. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"She's an absolute angle, Scooter. I hope mine is as good."

"I'm sure, it's the Carter genes," John said with a grin.

"God knows it isn't the Wyczenski ones, "Abby added

"She has my heart wrapped around her finger, just like her mother does."

As Julie-Anne looked up and saw Abby, she started smacking her lips.

"And my appetite got passed along, better be careful Barbie, that one might follow you, too," John said with a laugh.

"I hate to run, but she really needs to eat," Abby said crossing her arms in front of her.

Carter smiled at his wife, "do you want me to come up with you?"

"Please do. Barb thanks for watching her, we will see you later."

"It was my pleasure," Barbie said handing her the baby. "Dinner, right?"

"We'll see you then," John said, as the little Carter family headed back upstairs.

As it had the year before the days and nights in Chillon Castle went by in a blur. Before Abby knew it, it was Valentine's Day eve. Carter looked up at Abby from the bed. He was enjoying the time with them no matter how fast it was flying by,

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little pre-occupied."

"I guess I am, a little," Abby conceded.

"What is it, baby?"

"I'm just hoping to have the perfect gift for you tomorrow," she said with a shrug, "and I don't know if it's going to work out."

"Abby you gave me the greatest gift last year, just having you here with my now as my wife is the only gift I ever need from you."

Abby smiled. She really did love this man.

"Why don't we just go to sleep. I'll know in the morning if the gift thing is going to happen."

"That sounds good as long as you are right there with me." He said, "Anything else really doesn't matter."

She kissed the baby on the forehead as she put her in the port-a-crib, then climbed into bed with her husband. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her near as they drifted off to sleep.

Abby woke up bright and early. She slipped out of bed to attend to weather or not John would have a gift for Valentine's Day. In about 10 minutes she went back to bed, a smile on her face.

John felt his wife climb back into the bed, he reached out pulling her near, "can't you sleep?" he whispered.

"Are you awake?" she asked.

"I am now. I can't sleep when you leave."

"Since you are awake, do you want your gift?"

"My gift," He said looking at Abby, "what did you get me?" A small grin crossed his face as he opened both eyes

Abby handed John a small box, wrapped with a blue ribbon. "Open it."

"What is this," He said pulling the ribbon off the box, "I hope that you didn't go to too much trouble."

"Only I could give this gift to you," she said, with a knowing smile.

He looked into the box, "Oh God Abby." He said as the tears started to fall from his eyes, "you're, you're, pregnant."

"Surprise?" Abby asked.

He threw his arms around her, hugging her tight, "this is the best present that you could have ever given me on Valentines Day." John just hugged her. She didn't need to say anything to him. He loved her more than anything and he knew that she loved him. They were going to have another baby in their lives. Nothing could be more perfect. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You haven't been sick this time." He said looking at her.

"It's early yet, but I don't feel sick at all."

"I am so happy Abby."

"So which do we lose the spare bedroom or your office?"

"For this I would more than happily move my office." He said smiling at her.

"So do you think Maggie will do another mural?" Abby asked.

"I'm sure she would for you Abby." He couldn't believe that they were going to have another baby.

The days flew by even faster now. They were due back in Chicago in another week, when the phone rang at three in the morning.

Abby picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Abby, it's Susan." She panted into the phone.

"Susan, what's wrong."

"It's time." She said screaming.

"Susan, calm down. Is Luka there with you?" Abby said, suddenly wide awake.

"Yes."

"I'm gonna put you on speaker. Are you home, or at County?"

"Home, we're at home, water broke and we don't have time."

"You'll be fine, Susan. Can you just breathe?"

"I am breathing Abby," Susan yelled.

Carter stirred in bed, "Abby what's going on? Who's yelling?"

"Susan's in labor, at home," Abby answered, trying to keep her focus on Susan.

He sat up, "oh man, Sus you okay?"

"That's a dumb question Carter. What do you think?" Susan snarled.

"Glad to see you're as good with her as you were with me." Abby laughed.

"Thanks Abby," He said, "Is Luka there with her," he added softer.

"Yes he is, but I would imagine he's busy."

"A little bit Carter!" Susan snapped over the phone line, "What happened to I'll be there?"

"I told you to wait until I got back home Sus." He said looking at Abby, no matter what he did, he was getting snapped at.

Abby grabbed his hand, he looked so crushed. "Sus tell us what's happening, so we can try to help."

"Did Luka say to push?" Carter asked, hesitantly.

"Yes and I am trying." She said.

"Okay, Susan. You can't talk and push at the same time. John and I will count for you, okay?

"Count already this hurts like hell."

"Ten, nine, eight," Abby and John said in unison. "Seven, six, five.

"Stop don't push. I have the baby's head." Luka's voice came over the line.

"Alright, Susan, just pant. And listen to Luka."

"Get this over with and out of me now!"

"Did anybody say to yell?" Abby said calmly, as she looked over at John, he was shaking.

"NO!" Susan snapped back

"Give me another good push Susan." Luka added. The next sound they heard was the cry of a baby. It was a beautiful sound." It's a boy Susan." Luka said. "We have a baby boy."

Abby felt her heart flutter. She was so happy for them.

"Congrats Sus." John said, "I am so happy for you." Carter squeezed Abby's hand. He knew that it would be them doing that again soon. Abby smiled at her husband. "Does he have a name?"

"Nathaniel Marcus Kovac," Luka said to them.

As soon as she heard that, Abby burst into tears. John put his arm around her, "that's a wonderful name." Abby couldn't talk, she just kept crying. "We will see you guys as soon as we get back next week." Carter said.

"Okay Carter, take care of Abby." Susan said as she hung up the phone.

"Shhh, baby." He said pulling her into him.

"They named their baby for Luka's son, and Mark." she sobbed. "I miss Mark."

"We all miss Mark." Carter said holding her tight, "I'm sure he's smiling down on everyone right now, happy that we have each other." He was trying to hold back his own tears.

"I know."

He stroked the back of her head. He knew that she was emotional and there was nothing he could do but hold her and comfort her.

"We'll have to call back in the morning when I can talk," Abby said, still sniffling.

"It's okay baby, they will understand." He said, "Why don't you lie down?" Just as Abby lay down, the baby started to fuss. "I'll get her for you." He said getting up off the bed. John got up and changed the baby before bringing her over to Abby. Abby held her arms out for the baby, and settled into feed her. She was beginning to calm down a little. John snuggled up next to them. He touched the baby's head softly, "I love you Abby."

"I love you both," she said.

He was beginning to fight to keep his eyes open. All three of them fell into a deep sleep, their love for each other surrounding them.

The day before they were due to head home arrived. Abby wanted to have one more walk out by the lake. Carter bundled up Julie-Anne. He was looking forward to that walk with them. The time had gone by too fast and soon he would have to be back at work at County. Abby took his right hand, as he carried the baby with his left hand. The sun would soon be setting. Carter walked out towards the shore with Abby and Julie-Anne, "isn't this just amazing."

"It is. I could just stay here forever," she said, wistfully.

John leaned down to Abby's belly, "next time this year you can be enjoying all of this too," he said to the baby.

"He can't hear you yet."

"He?"

"I just fell like it's a boy. So far this pregnancy feels different than last time."

"I hope you are right," He said putting his arm around her pulling her close and they watched the sun set over Lake Geneva.

As Abby watched the sun set, with one baby in John's arms and the other in her belly, she realized how content and happy she was.

In Ten Years Time

.........10 years later...............

Abby and John were getting ready to make their annual pilgrimage to Chillon Castle. This time they were taking Susan, Luka and their children with them too.

After the twins, Andrew and Allison had been born just a year after John the fourth John wondered if it was time to get Abby over her fear of flying in a different way.

"Did the letter come about your pediatric residency?" He asked her.

"I got it today, I just have been too afraid to open it."

He smiled at her, "what are you afraid that you will have to work under me again."

"I work under you all the time. Just don't know if I want to do it in the

hospital," she said with a saucy smile.

"Open the letter Abby." He said, "I want to know where Dr. Carter is going to be practicing pediatrics."

Abby opened the letter with shaky hands. "I will be a pediatric resident at," she paused. "County Emergency Room."

"I am happy for you." He said smiling at her, "and I am also very proud to have you on my staff."

"It is your staff, isn't it. Now that your ER Chief."

"Yeah Kerry finally got around to making it official. When I started I never dreamed that I would be the chief of emergency medicine.

"And I can't believe I would be starting a residency after having four kids."

"You are so good at it Abby." He said, "you have done such a great job with our kids. Are we meeting Susan and Luka at the airport?"

"Yes, and Nathaniel and Lilianna."

"I think I have everything packed. I made sure that John and Julie were all packed too. Do I need to check on the twins before we leave?"

"I think I have them set. Do we have everything we need?"

"I hope so, this trip gets more hectic every year." John said running his hand thru his hair.

"That it does. Barb and Kevin have it easy. No plane ride and only one child to pack for."

"I know, but it was that plane trip that got us the four wonderful children that we do have, but this year we can't have our normal fun in the plane. 6 kids, sorry it just isn't going to happen."

"There's always the bathroom."

"Dr. Carter, I think you think like me, but not this time."

"Spoil sport."

"I know but I got you this." He said, "I know it's not much but I was thinking it would keep your mind off the flight and well help you with your residency at the same time."

"What is it?"

Well, these are headphones." He said, "and this is me reading the last three annals of pediatric medicine for you. Hopefully it will make you sleep the whole flight."

"I love going to sleep to the sound of your voice."

"I thought that you would like that over screaming kids."

"Our children do not scream."

"No but they do get restless on the flight. And now you don't have to watch Scooby Doo 900 times."

"Very true." She kissed her husband, "thank you, it is very thoughtful."

"You're welcome, let's round up our children and head to the airport. We'll have to take the minivan."

"I can't believe we own a mini van."

"I know, I miss us all being able to fit into the jeep."

"I'm glad you didn't trade it in. I have very fond memories of that Jeep.

"I could never trade that in," He said.

"Let's go or we are going to be late."

The flight was uneventful and soon they were all pulling up in front of the castle.

"Oh my God," Susan exclaimed. "It is even more beautiful than the pictures."

"You should see it at sunset, it's magical." Carter said to her.

Susan smiled a secret smile toward Luka.

"I wonder if Barbie, Kevin and Carter are here yet."

"I still can't believe your sister named her son after you," Susan said.

"I can't help it if it's her family name too."

"True."

Just then Barbara came running outside. Nice to meet you, Susan and Luka. We need to get moving if we are going to do this on time"

"Do what on time?" Carter said looking at his sister.

"Just go with Kevin and do what your told. Susan, do you have what we talked about?"

"Yes I do." Susan said smiling.

"What are you two up to," Abby asked.

"You'll see," Susan said to her friend, "but you won't be disappointed.

Luka took charge of the children and Susan and a confused Abby followed Barbara.

The headed into the room, Barbie closed the door and Susan lifted up a garment bag. "I brought this." Susan said as she unzipped the bag. She pulled out Abby's wedding dress.

"Oh my," Abby said.

The girls made quick work of shedding Abby's travel clothes and zipping her into her wedding dress. Despite giving birth to four children the dress still fit her like a glove.

Barbie looked at her, "you're as beautiful as the first time you wore it."

"And this time I get to see it in person." Susan added.

Yes, there are a few more guests this time." Barbara said, "but I think you should wear these in your ears again." She handed her Eleanor's earrings.

"Did you ever tell her I wore them the first time?"

Yes and she didn't speak to me for a week, God that was nice."

Barbara handed Abby her bouquet. "Are you ready to marry my brother again?"

"Wouldn't want it any other way," Abby answered.

Susan looked at her, "Well then we shouldn't keep him waiting."

She opened the door to head towards the chapel room. "I want to see what I missed the first time around."

Barbara walk them to the door and let Susan in. "You know your cue." She said to Abby.

Carter stood at the front of the chapel again. His heart was beating nearly as fast as the first time he had done this. He couldn't believe that Susan and his sister had done this. And this time their family and friends were there. The only person missing was Gamma.

Their boys stood by his side in tuxs and their beautiful girls stood in matching lavender dresses. As the door opened, Eric stood there to walk Abby down the isle. She looked at her family waiting for her. Her husband never looked more handsome. Carter's heart skipped a beat when he saw his wife standing there, with the fading sunlight behind her. She was just as beautiful as the day that he had married her. He looked at his boys standing next to him and his daughters, Allison looked just like Abby. He was a very lucky man. Abby reached his side quickly. She couldn't wait to touch his hand.

He took her hand in his. Abby looked into his eyes, those wonderful brown eyes she woke to every morning. She was the luckiest woman in the world. He smiled down at her. His heart was bursting. He had never loved anyone like he loved her, and he had never felt any love like hers before. Abby had made him the happiest man on earth, not only by loving him, but by giving him the four precious children that were standing there with them. As Abby recited the same words she had pledged to him ten years before, she could feel the love that surrounded them. Their love for each other, for their children, and the love of their family and friend. Carter repeated his vows to his wife again. They were the words that would always be in his heart, for when he said them he meant them. As the sun sunk into the lake, Abby heard the words, then felt John's lips on hers. He kissed his wife as he had 10 years ago in this very spot. She had made all of his dreams and wishes come true.


End file.
